To Draw a Sword
by misumi kanegawa
Summary: When Kaoru finds herself mixed up with four rich dudes, namely Kenshin, Aoshi, Soujiro and Sano what do you think will happen? R&R PLS!Chapter 17 up! Warning: OOC
1. Fighting 4

**To Draw A Sword**

**By: Misumi Kanegawa**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm a big fan of it! RK Rules! )  
Anyway, let's get on with the story... (By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)

**(A/N: I made a revision in this chapter – hope you find it better than the old version!)**

**Chapter 1: Fighting 4

* * *

**

It was another cool Wednesday in Tokyo. The sun was shining bright as the petals of the cherry blossoms fly with the wind. Kaoru and Misao, two 3rd year students, were singing in the music room of Tokyo High along with their class. As they sang their last few lines the bell, signaling lunch, rang.

"What a work-out! I love singing that song!" Kaoru exclaimed, as she exited the building.

"Of course you do... you know Utada's "Sakura Drops" by heart… and besides, you're the best singer in our class, Kaoru..." a young lady with her navy blue hair tied in a long braid said as she followed her in the school cafeteria.

"Right... and pigs fly..." Kaoru laughed as they headed for the food line. 'But it's true though, I am a good singer. I just really didn't want to admit anything...'

Kaoru sighed. She was always like this; always thinking that she was incapable of doing such things when in fact, she most certainly can do all those stuff! It's sort of her little way of humbling herself. Misao seems very annoyed by it, but hey, you know the old saying, "Nails that stick out must be hammered down".

After getting their food, which was usually a ham sandwich, some brownies or some muffins or cake and some fruit salad, Misao and Kaoru got a table for themselves.

"Ugh! I hate raisins... Why do they have to make muffins with raisins?" Kaoru said in disgust as she turned to Misao, "Hey! Do you want it? I don't like it..."

"Sure! I'll take any food that's free!" Misao exclaimed happily, snatching the muffin from her best friends' hand. "Thanks a bunch!" Misao smiled as she quickly gobbled the muffin up.

All of a sudden, they heard the cafeteria door bursting open. Everyone turned to look around to see what was causing all the commotion. Even Misao and Kaoru turned their heads to see what was happening.

"What was that!" They both asked in surprise as four guys entered the cafeteria.

Everyone suddenly became silent.

"Oh great... it's the F4 gang..." Kaoru sighed, rolling her eyes.

The F4, or the Fighting 4, are the school's most popular and greatest fighters. And for some unknown reason, all four of them are filthy rich. Many think it's just a coincidence, but who know? No one could say no to these guys, not even the teachers! They get to wear the clothes they like to wear, they get to skip their classes whenever they want to and they get to boss people around without the teacher getting to sermon them. Everyone has learned to fear them.

Shinomori Aoshi, a tall black haired guy, Seta Soujiro, an every-smiling brown-haired guy, and especially their red-head leader with a cross mark on his cheek, Himura Kenshin are all great swordsmen. Sagara Sanosuke, a brown, spiky haired guy, on the other hand is the only one who isn't a swordsman, but he is well feared as one great fist fighter.

"Oh no... I think they're going to challenge someone again..." Misao whispered to Kaoru as the F4 walked towards the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh... they're going to take on Yahiko..." Kaoru hissed in Misao's ear as the F4 stopped at Yahiko's table.

"Hey you! Kendo guy!" Sano said, cracking his knuckles.

"What do you want, rooster head!" Yahiko grumbled as he returned to eating his sandwich.

"What! What did you say you little brat!" Sano exclaimed in rage as he tried to advance towards Yahiko. But then someone grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What the-?" Sano asked in surprise as he turned to see Soujiro's smiling face, "What are you smiling about!"

"Cool it, Sano-san..." Soujiro replied, "You haven't talked to him yet... wait for a while, okay?"

"Humph..." Sano said as he turned his back on him and walked to the back of the group.

"Forgive Sano-san... he doesn't have any manners..." Soujiro said, still smiling as he continued, "Anyway, what he was saying was-"

"I won't accept it okay!" Yahiko exclaimed loudly as everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

Suddenly, everyone started to talk in whispers. No one has turned down a fight from them before!

"The guy's acting tough... don't you think?" Aoshi said, smirking as he eyed Yahiko coldly.

"Humph... I can beat the heck out of that guy in seconds..." Sano bragged as he smirked at Yahiko.

"Baka! I'd never battle with you no matter what you say!" Yahiko angrily exclaimed as he threw his unfinished sandwich at Shinomori's face before storming out of the cafeteria, slamming its doors behind him.

Everyone talked louder after this. First he wouldn't accept a challenge from them, and now he dares to throw an unworthy piece of object unto the face of the great Shinomori, distorting his well loved looks! Everyone eyed the F4 gang closely now, wondering what they would do next. Kaoru and Misao on the other hand were starting to feel nervous and worried.

"Oh no... Yahiko's gonna be in trouble..." Misao whispered to Kaoru, "He might receive a red tag soon..."

Kaoru looked at her friendly in confusion. "Red tag?" Kaoru asked, "What was that again?"

"The red tag, you know... when one of the F4 members get annoyed at someone, they'd give that person a red tag at their lockers..." Misao answered, searching the area to see if anyone was listening to them, "When a person receives a red tag... it's likely that the person would get to fight one of the F4 members' everyday... until they find that they punished the person far enough…" "That's harsh..." Kaoru said, softly, eyeing the members of this powerful group, "I feel sorry for Yahiko..."

"I know..."

Aoshi threw away the food that was on his face into the trash.

"That's it, can I pulverize him now!" Sano exclaimed angrily as Aoshi held out his arm, stopping him. "No way... he's mine..." he snapped, coldly, "No one makes a joke out of me and my face and gets away with it…"

"What do you think, Himura-san?" Soujiro asked, turning to the red head man next to him.

"Have your way... I just want to eat now..." he sighed as he sat down on the empty table which was last occupied by Yahiko.

"Oh... okay then, let me get my girl friend and we'll get us something to eat..." Sano said as he headed over to a dark-haired lady in another table. "I'll get us some drinks..." Aoshi said, sighing as he fixed his hair while heading for the vending machine.

"Everyone! Please return to what you were doing! 'Cuz there's nothing to see here any longer!" Soujiro said loudly to everyone in the cafeteria.

Quickly, everyone looked away from them, not wanting to be in trouble.

"Great! People here are so obedient!" Soujiro said, happily, sitting down next to Kenshin as he sighed, "Well, most of them anyway, don't you think so Mr. Himura?"

"Sure...sure... whatever..." he mumbled lazily.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(A/N: I made a revision in this chapter – hope you find it better than the old version!)**


	2. Invitation to a Party

**To Draw A Sword**

**By: Misumi Kanegawa**

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! RK Rules! )

Anyway, let's get on with the story... (By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)

**Chapter 2: Invitation to a Party**

* * *

"Hey Kenshin? 'Yo? Are you okay?" Sano asked, gobbling up his pizza, "You sound bored..."

"Hmm?" Kenshin asked looking up from his plate of spaghetti.

"I bet he was watching movies last night, that's why he's like that..." Sano said, laughing as he turned to the girl next to her, "Hey, be useful will 'ya and get me some more drinks."

"I told you! I won't do anything for you unless you learn your manners!" she snapped as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Okay, okay... sorry! Sheesh! Can you PLEASE be useful and PLEASE get me another drink..." Sano said, sweetly as the lady sighed in disgust.

"Fine... whatever..." she said as she quickly left his side.

"Why do you even put up with that woman!" Aoshi asked in disgust as he drank his coffee. "Yeah, Sagara-san, how can you survive with her as your girl?" Soujiro asked, munching on his tempura.

"Nani? What kind of a question is that?" Sano asked, looking totally confused, "She's like- what, my childhood friend! I'm just giving her the chance to be with a cool and popular guy like me..."

"Well, if I were you, you'd better dump her right now... She's a pain in the butt if you ask me..."Aoshi said to Sano, while eating a piece of his chocolate cake, "There are other girls out there! Why pick her!"

"Well... that's easy for you to say... you change girlfriends once a week!" Sano said in annoyance as Soujiro laughed. Kenshin just eyed them in disgust as he continued to eat his food.

"Shut your mouth will you smiley boy!" Aoshi sneered as he pulled out his kodachi and tried to frighten him by quickly pointing it a few centimeters away from Soujiro's face.

"Now, now Shinomori-san... we don't want you to die too you know..." Soujiro said, still smiling as Aoshi saw Soujiro's katana pointing straight at his chest from under his long blue gi.

"Hmph... so much for scaring you..." Aoshi smirked as he placed his kodachi back into its sheath, "You're still fast... I can see that..."

"Thank you Shinomori-san... I'm quite glad that I won't have to fight you either..." Soujiro replied sheathing his katana as Sano's girlfriend came back.

"Megumi! What took you so long! Can't you go any faster?" Sano asked in annoyance as he grabbed the drink from her.

"Hmph! So this is the thanks I get!" Megumi asked, placing her hands on her hips, "Fine! I'd rather be with my 'other' friends rather than to be with you!" And with that, Megumi stormed away from the table.

"Nani! What did I do!" Sano asked in disbelief as he watched Megumi leave them, "That girl's all hot- headed again! She's the one who was slow!"

"Demo Sagara-san… you must always avoid shouting at women... you know how sensitive they are, right?" Soujiro said as Sano eyed him weirdly.

"And you know this… How?" Sano asked, raising a brow at him, "You don't even have a girlfriend you weirdo…"

"Ah… but watching couples fight like this everyday… One learns a lot from them Sagara-san…" Soujiro replied, as he took a big bite out of his burger.

"Well, anyway… good riddance... I hate that ugly fox so much…" Aoshi grumpily said as he took a sip from his coffee, "Anyway... I'm off to my mom's friend's party... and I was wondering if you guys can come... bring the ladies of course..."

"What! Another party? That's the third time this week!" Sano said in surprise.

"Yeah... what's with all the parties Shinomori-san?" Soujiro asked, taking another bit from his burger.

"Hey! Don't ask me! I'm just the one going to them..." Aoshi said, smirking as he turned to Kenshin, "So, Kenshin... you coming? You didn't go the last time..."

Kenshin, who was just staring at his empty plate, looked up at them and said, "I don't need to go if I don't want to..."

"Aaww... c'mon Himura! Don't be such a kill-joy!" Sano said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Come with us and live the good life!"

"Hmph... if the good life you're saying involves girls, no thank you..." Kenshin said as Aoshi nudged him.

"C'mon man! I can easily set you up with a girl! No problem! The ladies would love you..." he said to him.

"I hate girls... so leave me alone..." Kenshin muttered as Aoshi looked up at him in surprise.

"Hate girls! Why would you hate girls! NO one could hate girls! You must be crazy!" Aoshi exclaimed as Soujiro interrupted, "Actually, it's not at all crazy... many guys don't really like girls... that's why there are priests right?"

"What the-! Where do you get all this stuff!" Sano asked, looking at Soujiro in bewilderment. "I listen in class... not like you..." Soujiro said smirking as Sano raised a fist. "Nani! What did you say!"

"Hey, Sano... calm down..." Kenshin said as he stood up from his seat, "Besides, he has a point..."

"Nani!"

"Yeah! Settle down will 'ya..." Aoshi said, rolling his eyes as he turned to Kenshin, "So, you're coming, right? 'Cause I told my mom that all four of us are coming..."

"And why did you say such a stupid thing like that?" Kenshin said as he checked the time on his watch.

"Aaww... c'mon man! Come with us! It's just one party!" Aoshi said, "Besides, you don't have to bring a lady if you don't want to..."

"He doesn't?" both Sano and Soujiro asked at the same time.

"Heck no... I'm guessing this guy's gonna slaughter me if I force him to date a girl..." Aoshi sighed, rolling his eyes, "As a matter of fact, I think that's his only weakness... I've never even seen him staying a meter near a girl before..."

Soujiro and Sano laughed as Aoshi eyed Kenshin while smirking.

"Shut up..." Kenshin said while turning to Aoshi. His lavender eyes were now turning to gold as he reached for his sword, "Before I slice your tongue off..."

"Just try it..." Aoshi said, coldly as he turned to face Kenshin, his hand slowly gripping the handles of his kodachi.

"Hey guys! Cool it! We don't want any fights now, do we?" Sano said, separating the two swordsmen.

"So, Himura-san... Are you going to join us?" Soujiro asked as Kenshin looked at him with his now lavender colored eyes in surprise.

"Yeah! C'mon Kenshin! Let's party with the ladies!" Sano exclaimed, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine... I'll come..." Kenshin said as he headed towards the cafeteria doors, "But I'm still not bringing a lady...you hear me!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**(A/N: Minna! Gomen! I keep changing this thing... I didn't do much changes in this chapter, but anyway…) **

(Another A/N:So, how was it? Good or Bad? I made this in a hurry; I had to do a project at this time... I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped it to be... I promise I'll make it better okay?

Oh yeah! Thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I really appreciate it!

I'm gonna answer some of your reviews right now...)

Half-breed-demon-fox: Glad you liked my fic! Anyway, I'm not really sure if I'm going to make it KK all the way... I want to have some kind of conflict... then again... I might change my mind... just continue to read it and you'll soon find out...

Pinkclove: Glad you liked my fic! Yeah... I sort of based some of this story from Hana Yori Dango... Actually, that's where I got the idea of making this story... Oh and I fixed the style of this document differently so you guys can read it better... but if it's still unreadable, I'm really sorry... Gomen, demo... I'm not good with this editing stuff so bear with me for a while... I'm studying it right now...

Airmed: Glad you liked my fic! Hm... I'm making it 3rd person... I found it much easier to use.. .so I edited the story a bit...

Mark: Yup, they're gonna act like this for quite sometime... the changing process is gonna be a slow one...

BLONDE GOTH: Glad you liked my fic! Yep! Megumi's Sano's girlfriend... I was thinking of pairing him up with Tomoe though... Oh, and Megumi had to go out with him cuz Sano still wanted her to be his girlfriend... But I think they're gonna break up soon, by the looks on this chapter...

Aragorn821: Glad you liked my fic! Anyway... Yahiko IS in big trouble... but that's still gonna come up at chapter 3... gomen... but I promise I'm gonna make it good!

Chibi Binasu-chan: Glad you liked my fic! Anyway, Kenshin's lazy alright... can't do nothing with his life... he's to rich to do anything for himself... (Just kidding) Don't worry though... I'm gonna put him in action soon... but not in this chapter though... And yes, Kaoru will get mixed up in this... oh yeah... I thought at the first time I saw Aoshi in the TV series of RK, I thought he was an enemy! (Maybe that's why he's like this here) (OH! Sorry for all the Aoshi-lovers out there...he's gonna be good once he's tamed in this story... Joke...

Mia: Thanks for the review! Oh... and I already updated!


	3. The Merciless Gym Teacher

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it!

**RK Rules! )**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story... (By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

**Chapter 3: The Merciless Gym Teacher

* * *

**

Soujiro checked out his watch and sighed. "Well... I better go too..." he said, getting off his seat. "Why?" Sano & Aoshi said at the same time.

"I've got to go to the gym...I promised Mr. Fujima to help him out with his students..."

"Why bother! All we have to do is pay the people around here good money to get passing grades..." Sano scoffed, as Soujiro shrugged.

"I dunno... I guess I just like to do work..." Soujiro replied as Aoshi laughed.

"Work! Ha! You're like forcing your butt off every subject like some kind of nerd!" Aoshi snickered, "But you don't even get passing grades, so you still pay them money…"

"So? What's your point?" Soujiro said, raising an eyebrow at him, "Himura-san's studying too 'ya know... And he actually passes some of his subjects…"

"Eh... Well... he's a nerd, don't mind him..." Sano sneered as he scanned the room full of students, "It's better using your money like us..."

"Well... I dunno about you guys... but I'm gonna say hello to that cute chic over there..." Aoshi said, studying a cute girl who just walked by them, as he started combing his hair, "See 'ya later, dudes..."

"That guy's never gonna change..."Sano snorted as he turned to Soujiro and smiled. "Well, I better cool up my girl... Don't take this entire studying thing to seriously man... both you and Kenshin! You're gonna drive yourself crazy!"

Soujiro just smiled at him and replied, "Don't worry… I know what I'm doing Sagara-san…"

Sano just shrugged before leaving him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school library, Yahiko was pretending to read a book while watching the people around him. 'Okay...Don't panic... everything's fine...' he thought, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, 'No one's out to get you...yet...'

"Oi! Yahiko!" someone said, patting him on the back.

Surprised, Yahiko quickly brought out his bokken from under his table and swung it in front of him, facing his opponent. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Take it easy man! Jeeze! It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything!" A young lady said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kaoru-san?" Yahiko asked in surprise, laying down his bokken, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you- Baka" Kaoru replied, hitting him on the head. "Now c'mon! We have PHEM (PHysical Education and Music) next!"

The walk to the gym was a quiet one. Kaoru noticed that people around them were staring at them in fear. Kaoru just sighed as both of them entered the gym.

* * *

"You okay? You seem a bit quiet… and shaky..." Kaoru mumbled as their class did some stretches. People were still staring at them; maybe it's because she was with Yahiko right now.

"You better not talk to me... or even be near me… if one of these traitors around blabs that you're talking to me... you're gonna get mixed up in this mess..." Yahiko hissed, not looking at her.

"I don't care- I can't do that! –well, I can... but... you know what I mean..." Kaoru whispered back as they saw a guy with brown hair came towards their gym teacher.

"Yo! Kaoru-it's one of them..." Misao whispered from beside her.

Kaoru looked up and saw Soujiro Seta standing before their class; his usual smile was seen on his face.

"Oh no..." Kaoru gasped as she noticed Yahiko's face turn pale.

"Class... I know you've heard about Seta Soujiro here..." the teacher said as everyone turned their attention to the smiling guy beside him, "Well... he has kindly volunteered to help me teach Kendo to all of you..."

Suddenly, everyone turned to look at Yahiko. Soujiro's smile widened as he saw Yahiko quiver at his gaze.

"Fujima-san... am I allowed to choose the group I'm going to teach?" Soujiro asked warmly to the teacher next to him.

"Uh... I guess..." the teacher said shrugging, not even giving it a second thought, "Choose around seven girls and seven boys, okay?"

"Sure Fujima-san..." Soujiro said as he gave Yahiko a smug look.

"Y-Yahiko..." Kaoru said as Soujiro walked towards them, "What're you gonna do?"

"Hmm... Can I just have the whole 4th and 5th row to please line up and follow me to Room 10 (Martial Arts Room)?" He said as everyone quickly lined up behind him- all except Kaoru and Yahiko.

"I said- LINE UP!" Soujiro exclaimed, eyeing the two with anger in his eyes.

Yahiko glared at him for a moment before he took kaoru by the hand.

"C'mon..." Yahiko muttered, pulling Kaoru to the back of the line.

* * *

"Okay... I'm sure every one of you knows the basics to kendo..." Soujiro said, casually walking around in front of the class, "You did study it for your second year of highschool... am I right?"

Everyone nodded, trying not to flinch whenever Soujiro looks their way.

"Well then, I'm going to teach you guys how to attack a person using your shallow knowledge of the way of the sword..." Shoujiro said as he quickly directed his attention to Yahiko.

"Myoujin-san ... Care to join me?" Soujiro asked as Yahiko glared daggers at him.

"No"

"Hmm... Too bad... I guess I'll have to do this the hard way..."

Everyone gasped at his words as they quickly backed away from Yahiko. "Kaoru- move!" Misao hissed, pulling her friend out of the way.

"Let me go!" Kaoru demanded, trying to break free of her grasp.

"Listen! I don't want you to die out there- you've already insulted him once!" Misao barked as they suddenly saw Soujiro reach for his sword.

"Oh my gosh! Is he going to use a real blade on him!" Kaoru gasped as she felt her heart stop beating.

Suddenly, Yahiko stooped up and charged at Soujiro with his bokken. Unfortunately, Soujiro noticed this and quickly evaded his attack. Soujiro chucked slightly.

"Hmm... planning for a surprise attack?" Soujiro asked, smugly as he gazed at the pale-faced Yahiko, "I think not..." Soujiro quickly drew something out from under his hakama and swung it straight for Yahiko's chest. Yahiko tried to dodge it-but he wasn't quick enough; He got hit on the arm as he swirled around to see Soujiro smiling at him.

"I-It's a wooden bokken..." Misao muttered as Kaoru gazed at the sword in Soujiro's hand uneasily. 'It may be just a wooden sword... but with his skills as a swordsman... anything can happen...' Kaoru thought as she eyed the panting Yahiko.

"Now... prepare yourself-" Soujiro said as he made his first move toward him. Soujiro ran towards Yahiko, positioning his sword over him. Yahiko noticed this and quickly ran to his left as he hurriedly turned around to hit Soujiro from the back. Soujiro, noticing his movements quickly jumped back as Yahiko hit the air. "Clever boy..." he snootily said as he charged towards him again, running towards him with his lightning speed.

"Where-" Yahiko asked as he turned his head to his left. Then he felt something pass through his right. He quickly looked, but found no-one.

"Miss me?"

Yahiko turned around to see a sword descend on his shoulder. Yahiko staggered back at the impact of the blow as Soujiro quickly hit him again on his side with one brisk swing. Yahiko fell to his knees in pain as Soujiro jumped over him and threw a heavy blow on his back. Yahiko stumbled to the ground as he spat out blood.

'Yahiko!' Kaoru screamed in her head as they heard the bell ring. The terrified students madly dashed out the kendo room- only Kaoru and Misao remained. Soujiro hid his sword in its sheath as he turned to look at the two girls who were surrounding the injured Yahiko.

"Pathetic..." he muttered to himself as he walked out the room.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, quickly running up to Yahiko's side as soon as Soujiro left.

"K-Kaoru..." he mumbled as Kaoru helped him off the ground.

"Stupid idiot!" Misao grumbled as she tried to run after Soujiro. "Hold it!"

Misao stopped and looked at Kaoru in shock and annoyance.

"What! You're letting the guy get away with what he did to him!" Misao asked, giving Kaoru an annoyed look.

"No! We need to get Yahiko to the school nurse! He's in bad shape!" Kaoru exclaimed as she put his arm around her neck to support him.

"Fine- whatever…" Misao said as she helped Kaoru bring Yahiko to the school nurse.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**(A/N: Minna! Gomen! I'm sorry I updated so late! I've been so busy with school! Sorry! I'll try my best to put up more chappies this summer... Well, anyway... I hope you liked this chapter!)**

**Review answers!**

agaxris – Hey! Thanks for the review! As for the kaoru kicking f4 ass part… it's coming along… I still have to work that part out… well, anyway, I hope I can pull this off too… I've got a huge writer's block… sigh… anyway, hope you like my story!

Reignashii – Hey thanks for the review! Anyway, As soon as I get rid of this writer's block, I'll update soon…

Gone For Now – Hey thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked my fic… its my first rk fic… wait, didn't I say that already? Anyway, I'm glad 'Can I keep you' isn't over yet- I liked the story! I'm reading it again!hehehe…

Bradybunch4529 – Hey! Thanks for the review! Kaoru always takes a stand- so she's gonna be doing that in my next few chapters… if I'd be able to update on time… gr… writer's block… hehehe… but I hope you'll still keep on reading this fic!

RKfaN930 – hey! Thanks for the review… and thanks for the compliment… though I'm sure I'm not that great… I'm just a humble little writer… anyway, As soon as I get rid of my writers- I promise I'll post in the next couple of chapters…

kenshin's grl – Hey! Thanks for the review! Anyway, I'm sure I'll be able to update when my writer's block's gone… hehehe… anyway, hope you keep on reading this fic!


	4. Red Tag

**To Draw A Sword**

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! 

**RK Rules! )**

Anyway, let's get on with the story... (By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)

Chapter 4: Red Tag

"K-Kaoru?"

"Hai... You okay now?"

"W-where am I?" Yahiko asked, scanning the place around him. "Um... you're in the school clinic..." Kaoru replied softly, sitting next to his bed.

"What time is it?"

"Um... classes just finished..." Kaoru said, getting a small stack of books from her duffel bag and showing it to him, "I brought you homework..."

"Ah great... here I am, just waking up after a brutal and epic battle with one of the most feared men in history and just what do I find- a great big pile of homework haunting me again..." Yahiko grumbled under his breath.

BLAG!

"Ite- why the heck did you hit me for!" Yahiko exclaimed as Kaoru pouted. "Here I am doing you a favor and this is how you thank me!" She snapped as she dropped the stack of books on his lap in annoyance. "Ite! Ite! Ite-"

"Humph... I'm leaving..." She snapped crossly as she stomped out of the room. "I still have to meet Misao by the lockers-"

"But Kaoru-"

SLAM!

'Ah great... she's mad...'

-------

'I can't believe that jerk!' Kaoru thought to herself as she headed for her locker, 'And I was being nice to him! He could've at least said thank you! But no... he didn't! He goes blabbing away-'

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru suddenly shot a death glare at the person leaning next to her locker. "Uh... what pissed you of?" she mumbled as she sweat dropped.

"Yahiko- " Kaoru hissed angrily as she swung open her locker.

'Ooh... she's really mad...' Misao thought backing away from her a bit, 'I think it's safer to be out of her way for a while...'

As she stepped further away from Kaoru, she noticed a red piece of paper stuck on one of the lockers. 'Huh?' She thought, reading the writing on the paper.

"PREPARE TO SUFFER!"

Misao shrieked in fright as she stepped away from the locker. Noticing Misao's face go pale and her shrieks, Kaoru slammed her locker shut and went over to her side.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked as Misao started pointing weakly at the locker in front of her. Kaoru looked at the locker and gasped. 'The red tag!' Kaoru thought as she felt her heartbeat increase.

"Oh my gosh Kaoru... They already put that thing on Yahiko's locker!" Misao panicked as she turned to stare at Kaoru's feeble-looking face.

Suddenly, Kaoru rushed over to her locker and quickly grabbed a bokken stashed deep within it. "Kaoru! Where are you going!" Misao cried, grabbing on to Kaoru's arm.

"Let go of me!" Kaoru yelled, pushing Misao aside with such strength that she hit the row of lockers behind her, "Yahiko might be in danger! I have to go! I'm sorry!"

"Fine then 'even though that hurt' Just go then!" Misao called after her as Kaoru dashed away.

Kaoru ran with such velocity towards the clinic and kicked open the doors.

"Excuse me! This is a clinic, not a battle dome!" An angry looking nurse exclaimed as Kaoru rushed past her and towards the boys' patient ward. She flung open the curtains to the stall where Yahiko was minutes ago and immediately stopped. She gulped in horror when she saw the neat, empty bed.

"Oh no...Oh no..." She muttered to herself anxiously as she darted out of the clinic. 'This is not good...' She thought as she dashed out of the school gates, 'Why do I have a feeling... that something terrible's gonna happen...'

_To be continued…_

**(A/N: Minna! Gomen! I'm sorry I didn't give you the fighting scene yet! Runs away from an angry mob But don't worry! I know everyone of you know what's gonna happen next! To tell you the truth I suck in writing cliffies and stories... but I'll still try my best to put up more chappies this summer... And thanks to everyone who's been good to me and gave me some reviews! I'm gonna hand out free Kenshin plushies to everyone who's gonna give me a review! Buys lots of Kenshin Plushies! Hehe...Well, anyway... I hope you liked this chapter! Hope you keep reading my stories!)**

**Answer to some of your reviews:**

agaxris - hey! Thanks for the review! oh… don't worry, kaoru's gonna come out in the next scene… I'm just not sure if I'm letting her fight kenshin or not…

Reignashii – Hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my story… don't worry… as soon as my writer's block is gone, I'm posting my next chappie… oh, and also when my pc is fixed…hope you could stand the suspense… hehehe… joke….

Gone For Now – Hey! Thanks a bunch for the review… I'm glad your fic isn't over yet! I liked it… well, pray for me that I post my next chapter soon… I've got the writers block… and my pc is broken…. So sorry… anyway, hope you continue reading my fics…

Bradybunch4529 – hey! Thanks for the review… I'm glad you liked the fic… anyway, just watch out for my next chappie!

RKfaN930 - hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my fic… anyway, I won't go so far as calling me an awesome writer… really…. Im just a beginner in making an rk fic… anyway, just wait for next chappie, it's coming out soon!

kenshin's grl - hey! Thanks for the review! Just wait a bit for the chappie,ok? Got the writers block, and the pc im using broke down…

JK – uh… gurls with the guys… uh… dunno yet… um, who's shura by the way? I don't think I knew her… or maybe I didn't get to see an episode of rk she's in… well, anyway… just wait for the other chappies to find out!


	5. First Round

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it!

**RK Rules! ) **

Anyway, let's get on with the story... (By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)

Chapter 5: First Round

**

* * *

**

Yahiko sighed as he kicked an empty can on the street.

"I can't believe that girl…" He said to himself kicking the empty can towards a lamp post, "I'm the one who got hurt, and she didn't even feel sorry for me! Jeeze, she didn't have to get mad as soon as I woke up…"

"That busu could never do anything right…" he sighed again as he turned to a corner. He looked at the dirt covered road as he passed by a bunch of garbage cans.

"Hmm… wonder when they're gonna finish repairing the street around here…" Yahiko sighed to himself as a strong gust of wind blew right at him…

"Yuck-feh-cough-"

"Stupid dirt- going in my mouth-" Yahiko said in disgust, spitting dirt out of his mouth, "Disgusting! Stupid wind-"

Yahiko continued down the street while dusting dust off his clothes.

Suddenly, Yahiko looked back, but found nothing but the garbage cans he passed by minutes ago.

'That's strange… I thought… I thought…' Yahiko thought, scanning his surroundings.

Suddenly, he saw a black shadow fall silently down on one of the garbage cans.

"Huh?"

Meow! Meow!

"Jeeze… it was only a cat…" Yahiko grumbled, shaking his head furiously as the cat turned to his direction, "This is stupid… I'm getting jumpy over nothing…"

Meow!

'Stupid cat… scaring me like that…'

"Did you know- that turning your back against an opponent could instantly lead to your own death?"

Yahiko froze in shock. A chilly feeling was creeping up his spine.

"And did you know- being killed, with your back turned to your opponent simply means cowardice… especially to me…"

Yahiko slowly turned around to see the handle of a bokken coming straight at him between his eyes.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Battou-jutsu Hiryuusen! (1)"

Yahiko yelped in pain as he toppled backward on his back.

A set of amber eyes gazed upon him as Yahiko painfully tried to sit up.

"Ha- I should have known- you're just a weakling like everyone else…"

"Shut up!"

"I can't see why you dissed my friends off this morning when you can't even fight properly?"

"Shut up Himura- I hate fighting with rich stuck up snobs like you-"

Yahiko crawled over to his bag as Kenshin kicked some dirt on him. Yahiko coughed, getting a bokken from his bag.

"Oh… I see you've got your bokken out…" Kenshin said, smirking as Yahiko slowly tried to get up, "Ready to be beaten?"

"Shut up- you're the one who doesn't know how to fight- striking people behind their backs!" Yahiko exclaimed, gripping his bokken with his two hands, "And what's with the sheath! Bokken's are not supposed to have sheaths-baka!"

Kenshin's eyes turned gold as he sheathed his bokken. "That- is none of your business-" he growled, gripping the bokken's handle firmly, "Be thankful I'm not using my real sword- or else, I could've killed you-"

"Ha- yeah right-"

"That's it- you're going down-"

Kenshin charged at him with lightning-fast speed, disappearing from Yahiko's view!

'Damn- he's fast- what's he doing!"

All of a sudden, Kenshin reappeared to his right, whipping his bokken out of his sheath.

"What the-"

Kenshin slashed Yahiko by the chest as Yahiko crashed against the concrete wall behind him.

"Had enough?" Kenshin asked, sheathing his bokken again as Yahiko collapsed down on the garbage can next to him, spilling garbage everywhere, "Humph… now you know why I've got a sheath- most of the people I had to fight with immediately get defeated with my Battou-justu stance… (2)"

Kenshin turned his back on the fallen Yahiko as a strong gust of wind blew against them.

All of a sudden, Kenshin whipped around, his bokken out, and blocked Yahiko's attack. Kenshin leaped clear, skidding a halt against a concrete wall as dust blew everywhere. Yahiko gasped and panted heavily- regaining his stance without taking his eyes off Kenshin.

"Interesting- you've got one hard body- it's either that, or I didn't get to hit you hard enough…" Kenshin smirked as Yahiko charged once more at him.

Kenshin blocked him once again as they began exchanging blows.

Yahiko tried to block Kenshin's swift attacks as he was slowly being pushed towards a concrete wall.

"You'll pay for not giving up earlier-" Kenshin muttered, jumping away from him as he struck the ground with his bokken, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- Doryuusen! (3)"

Yahiko tried shielding his face with his arms crossed as he went under a shower of rocks and dirt.

Suddenly, he felt someone kick him hard on the chest. Immediately, Yahiko rammed himself at the nearby telephone post and fell unconscious on the toppled garbage cans.

"This is the end- Myoujin Yahiko-"

Kenshin charged at the lifeless body as he leaped up in the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- Ryuutsuisen- (4)"

But- just as Kenshin was about to bring down his bokken on Yahiko, someone blocked his view- holding a bokken in a defending stance.

Without a second to loose, Kenshin struck his bokken on the ground, and with his two hands, he pushed himself back away from the stranger and Yahiko, pulling his bokken with him.

Kenshin did a back flip away from the two, as he slew to a halt before he could crash into a wall. He looked up and noticed a young lady's angry gaze.

"Nani!"

The young lady quickly charged at him, swinging her bokken at him. Kenshin blocked her every attack, trying to jump away from her at the same time. The lady quickly tried to thrust her bokken at him- but Kenshin just jumped clear and landed behind her.

The young lady turned around for another attack, when Kenshin suddenly jumped up and landed on top of the wall.

"How could you do that to him you bastard!" she exclaimed, running to the foot of the wall Kenshin was standing on, "Why don't you fight me as well! Why are you so scared of attacking me!-"

"I do not fight women like you"

"Nani!"

Kenshin sheathed his bokken as he turned his back on her.

"I am against the idea of fighting with you-"

Suddenly, a rock hit him on the head. Kenshin turned his head around to see the lady throwing him another rock on the head.

"Damn You! What the heck do you mean by that!"

"I'm leaving- The others can take care of him-" Kenshin said as he turned his attention to the motionless Yahiko, "Until we meet again Myoujin Yahiko- I hope to finish this adjourned battle with you-"

"M-Matte!" the lady yelled, waving her bokken angrily over her head, "Big Scared Snobbish Idiotic Rich Jerk!"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Techniques: I'm not sure of these techniques I wrote, but I found them in a website that translated Watsuki's manga- anyway, I don't own any of this info… don't sue me if it's wrong either, okay?

Battou-jutsu Hiryuusen – drawing the sword from his left hand, the sword leaps out from the scabbard to strike with the handle.

Battou-jutsu stance – When whipping the sword out of the sheath, one can increase its speed twice or three fold. It's the art of drawing one's sword, cutting down ones opponent and sheathing the sword all in one movement. A great technique which can kill with one blow without taking a single blow from one's opponent.

Doryuusen – Strikes the ground with the sword and dragging it towards the opponent. The enemy goes under a shower of rocks.

Ryuutsuisen – the user jumps into the air, bringing down "slamming" his sword upon a body part of an opponent.

* * *

(A/N: Minna-san! Gomen for taking so long to post this chapter- I'm not even sure if it's good or not… I'm thinking it's too short… Hope you guys can forgive me! Anyway, I promised plushies right! So to everyone who gave me a review, here's your plushie! -Hands one to everyone. Hugging one right now… hehehe- Anyway, like I said, this is my first Rk fic, so please bear with me if it's not what you've expected, I promise I'll do better next time! –starts scolding herself, as if anyone could here me… hehehe- Anyway, I hope you'll still continue to read my story! And thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I love y'all!)

I'm answering reviews again!

Kitsune KeNsHiN - hey! Thanks for the review. Well, glad you like my fic… I can't absolutely say yet that it's gonna be a kk fic… it'll spoil the ending… anyway, just keep reading the other coming chappies to find out!

flaming-amber - hey! Thanks for the review! Oh- and kaoru would definitely kick some of those rich kids butts. Hahaha… hope you liked this chapter…

KK4eva - hey! Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! I had a major writer's block- I don't know if it's that good or not… hehehe, And yeah… I hope I'll even update soon myself! Hahaha!

Moonlight's Sorrow – hey! Thanks for the review! Oh, and yeah… I got the idea from there. Glad you like it!

RKfaN930 – Hey! Thanks for the review! Anyway, sorry for the cliffie… I had a writer's block that time… hehehe… anyway, here's the fifth chapter, but I'm not sure if it's good or not… I think I made it weird… Waah! I'm still thinking if it's m/a and k/k- but it's definitely an m/s pairing! hehehe, well, I hope you like this chapter…

Liana Ilia – hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the modern kenshin idea- cuz it's gonna be hard for me placing it all back during the meiji era… I wasn't born at that time yet… hehehe… sorry, I'm so corny sometimes… anyway, I'm glad you liked my story, hope you like this chapter as well!


	6. Study Problem

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it!

**RK Rules! ) **

Anyway, let's get on with the story... (By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)

Chapter 6: Study Problem

**

* * *

Yahiko coughed and coughed. He felt very hot all over. He tried moving his hands, but every inch of him seem to ache horribly. He grunted as he slowly began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before his vision began to clear.**

Yahiko tried to turn his head to one side to scan his surroundings.

"Agh…"

Yahiko twitched in pain while he closed his eyes to stop his eyes from watering.

Click!

"H-Huh?"

"Yahiko-chan… are you awake already?"

"Ah- Stop calling me little!"

Someone pulled a chair next to him and sat next to him.

"Humph… You're already severely injured, and you're still rude! Baka!"

"What the heck are you doing here anyway Busu! And where the heck am I!"

Suddenly, Kaoru hit him on the head slightly as Yahiko quickly yelled in pain.

"If only you're not that injured, I'd hit you harder!"

She crossed her arms in annoyance as Yahiko sighed.

"Fine- I'm sorry Kaoru. There- Happy!"

Kaoru stared at him for a while before she sighed. She took a cold wet towel from on top of a coffee table next to her. She then took one of Yahiko's arms and began rubbing it gently on his bruised arm.

"Ite-Ite-Ite-"

"Aww- quit howling… You just survived your match with that red-head baka- and now you're crying like a baby! Jeeze… I can't believe you at all…"

Yahiko looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about? How did you know-?"

"Jeeze Yahiko, how couldn't I know! The red tag was on your locker for crying out loud!" Kaoru snapped as she wrapped some clean bandages around his forehead.

Yahiko just went pale.

'The red tag… no wonder…'

"Jeeze, you've got like a big cut and a huge bruise on your forehead…" Kaoru grumbled.

"Hey- It's not like I like it being there!" Yahiko protested while pouting at her.

Kaoru just rolled her eyes as he sighed, "Hey- hold on…where the heck am I anyway! This doesn't look like my room-"

"Gee… You noticed!" Kaoru sarcastically said, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, "It's my room, okay? So don't pee on it or anything-"

Yahiko turned bright red as Kaoru giggled.

"Just kidding"

"Jeeze… stop tormenting me already!"

"Well… I just called Dr. Genzai… He'll be here shortly to look at you…" Kaoru said, standing up from her seat, "I'll get you something to eat…"

"Eww… you're cooking! I'd rather have another round with Himura!"

"Fine- Starve to death for all I care!" Kaoru grumbled as she started to walk right out of the room.

"M-Matte! I was just kidding for crying out loud!" Yahiko exclaimed as Kaoru turned around to glare at him, "Jeeze… I'm sorry already- 'Yuck- why does she have to be the one cooking! Disgusting!' Give me something descent though- I hate my food when it's burnt to a crisp-"

"Humph- I wished I did leave you with Himura-"

"Hey- I was just joking!" Yahiko said as Kaoru gave him a death glare before storming out of the room.

'Jeeze… What's with busu…?'

* * *

Meanwhile…

'Hmph…who was the dumb stranger- trying to butt in through a fight…' Kenshin thought as a pair of guards opened the huge gates to a huge mansion for him.

'If only I knew what school that freaking girl was from-" Kenshin thought in as a tall mid-aged man in a suite walked up to him.

"Young master Himura, you're back…" he greeted as Kenshin broke away from his thoughts.

"Oro?"

"Your tutor has been waiting for you for hours young master…"

The middle-aged man quickly opened the door to the mansion for Kenshin.

"Who cares- I don't see why I need him, that I don't…" Kenshin grumbled as he walked in through the door.

"But young master…"

"Really Shinji… I don't really care about my grades, I can just follow Sano and the others- it's that simple, my aunt won't be able to notice a thing-"

"Young master, Lady Yukino wishes you to be well educa-"

"Blah Blah Blah- It's just the same old thing- Lady Yukino wishes I do this- Lady Yukino wishes to do that- What am I! Her dog!"

"Y-Young master-"

"Fine- I'll go see what the old geezer wants…" Kenshin said with a sigh as he headed up a grand looking staircase made of ivory, "If he thinks he can trick my aunt that easily, he's absolutely wrong with me, that I am positively sure."

* * *

"Hmm… I see nothing's broken at all… But you do need to rest a lot Yahiko… and eat lots of vegetables…"

"Yuck! I hate vegetables!"

TWACK!

"Ite! That hurts!"

"Don't you have any manners at all you little brat!" Kaoru said in disgust as Yahiko began rubbing his aching head.

"Really busu- if you want me to get better- I suggest you stop killing me for a change-" Yahiko grumbled as Kaoru eyed him evilly, "And I told you busu- I'm not little!"

"Who're you calling busu you little shrimp!"

"I'm not little!

Dr. Genzai sighed at the two bickering before him. He checked his watch while packing all his medical things in his Black Hand bag. He sighed again as he turned back to the two who were still bickering.

"Well, it's best if I leave now… It's getting dark…" said Dr. Genzai as Kaoru turned to him in embarrassment.

"Gomen for keeping you here so long, Dr. Genzai…" Kaoru said, bowing in embarrassment.

"That's okay Kaoru-chan… it's really all part of my job…"

"Well… How about staying for dinner?"

"Ah… eherm… well…" Dr. Genzai said uncomfortably as Yahiko smirked from behind him, "Ah… no thank you Kaoru… ah… I already had my dinner…"

"Oh… uh… okay…" Kaoru said smiling as she opened the door to the room, "Let me see you out the door then Dr. Genzai…"

"Arigato Kaoru… That is so kind of you…"

Once Dr. Genzai and Kaoru left the room, Yahiko started howling with laughter.

When Kaoru came back, she saw Yahiko still giggling on her bed.

"Mou- What's so funny may I ask!" Kaoru demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Yahiko started giggling louder as Kaoru gave him a death glare.

"HA- even Dr. Genzai doesn't want to taste your cooking! You're the worst cook ever!"

BLAG!

"Ite! Stop it! I'm not yet that well you know!"

"Well you better shut up Yahiko-chan! If you criticize my cooking one more time- I'm shoving you off the window!"

"B-But your apartment is on the eighth floor!" Yahiko stammered, his face turning pale.

"Humph- then I suggest you shut up if you still want to live-" Kaoru snapped as she sat down on her seat next to her bed and got some food from the nearby coffee table, "Besides- All I made was Tea, Fruit Salad and Vegetable Salad-"

"Yuck! I hate Vegetables!"

TWACK!

"Stop complaining and start eating- you act so much like a little brat sometimes Yahiko-chan," Kaoru sighed in annoyance as she got up from her seat.

Yahiko watched her walk to the door and open it. She turned back to look at him as she sighed.

"Listen- I'll call the school- I'll tell them you're not coming tomorrow- is that okay with you?"

Yahiko blinked uncertainly at her as he nodded his head. Kaoru smiled at him.

"Just stay there for just this time- but tomorrow, if you get better- you're going back down to your apartment-got that!" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms, "And don't go peeing or anything on my bed okay! I love my bed-"

"What do you think I am, a little kid!" Yahiko exclaimed indignantly as Kaoru started to giggle.

"Well duh…" She said smiling as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Yahiko sighed, shaking his head in disgust.

'Jeeze…Girls…'

* * *

The next day… a bus stop near Tokyo High…

"Ohayo Kaoru-chan! How are you?"

"Ohayo Misao-chan… I'm fine, don't worry about me…"

"So… where's Yahiko?"

"Huh?"

"You two always come together, right?"

"Um… you see…" Kaoru said, scratching her head in embarrassment as both of them turned to a street that wasn't paved yet, 'This is the place…'

"Well? What happened to him! HELLO!" Misao said irritably, waving her hand over Kaoru's dazed expression.

"Huh? Wha- Did you say something!" Kaoru asked, jerking her head back in surprise.

Misao pouted at her as Kaoru sighed.

"Gomen… I'm guessing you were talking about Yahiko-chan…"

"Well duh…"

"He's at my place… He's resting…"

Suddenly, Misao froze her place. Kaoru turned around and see Misao's face turning red.

"Y-You- and Yahiko- sleeping in one roof!" Misao gasped in shock as Kaoru hit her on the head.

"Mou- stop thinking dirty thoughts girl!" Kaoru exclaimed, blushing madly, "He slept in my room, I slept on my living room couch!"

"But still…" Misao mumbled, shaking her head furiously, "Why was he sleeping with you anyway?"

"I saved him from them- one of them that is…" Kaoru mumbled, looking away from her, "I saved him from Himura…"

"NANI!"

Suddenly, Misao started running around in circles around Kaoru.

"This- is not good… not good at all…" Misao mumbled to herself as Kaoru watched her in bewilderment, "… not good at all…"

"What are you mumbling about!" Kaoru exclaimed, halting Misao to a stop, "And stop going around in circles- you're making me dizzy!"

"Kaoru! This is bad! Himura- of all people! Himura!" Misao said gloomily, "If they find out…"

"If they find out what? Who's gonna find out? You're not making any sense at all…" Kaoru said hotly as she let go of Misao.

"C'mon then- we better head for school- we're going to be late…" Kaoru mumbled, leaving Misao behind her.

* * *

"HA! You arrived at last! Where were you? I wanna hear the details of the fight you had with the little shrimp," Sano said, laughing out loud as Kenshin sat down on a nearby bench"

"Shut up Sano- I'm not in a mood to talk today" Kenshin snapped as Aoshi stared at him.

"Why? Did that punk do all of a sudden- defeat you or something?" Aoshi said smirking as Kenshin glared at him, "Ha- the great Himura, defeated by a shrimp!"

Suddenly, there was a clash of swords. Kenshin had his sokabattou out while Aoshi blocked it with his kodachis acting like scissors.

"Don't you dare insult me like that-" Kenshin snarled at him as Aoshi just glared at him with- his eyes giving Kenshin his usual cold look.

The two broke up and was ready to attack each other again, when Soujiro suddenly swung his katana between them and stopped it midway- blocking any possible attacks the two would want to give the other. Aoshi cursed under his breath as he sheathed his kodachis.

"Guys… let's not fight… we're the greatest around here- there's no chance a mere child like him could actually defeat Himura-san," Soujiro said smiling as Kenshin quickly sheathed his sword, "I'm sure it has nothing to do at all with it… Mr. Himura always does his best in battle…"

"Yeah right- except when it comes to girls…" Aoshi muttered sarcastically as Kenshin blood boiled hot. He clenched his fist hard as Sano snickered.

"Hm… I'm guessing it just had something to do with his studies… hahaha- a total nerd…" Sano scoffed as Kenshin turned to him with his eyes turning gold, "Hey- just kidding! Jeeze, you look scary with your eyes turning a different color… it's like you're one big psycho you know…"

"Hmph…" Kenshin mumbled as he turned away from them. "So what if I do have study problems? What do you care?"

"Jeeze Kenshin- We're your friends- of course we care-" Sano said, turning to the other two, "Right guys?"

"I don't really want to put it that way… I can still beat him up if I wanted to…" Aoshi grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with your studies anyway? You're like the brainiest guy among us!" Sano exclaimed as Kenshin shrugged.

"Let's just talk about something else…" Kenshin grumbled as they heard the bell ring, "Oro?"

"Himura-san! We're going to be late!" Soujiro exclaimed running past him as Kenshin just blinked at his friends fleeting backs, "HIMURA-SAN!"

"Oro Oro Oro…" Kenshin said as Sano came back for him and carried him by the collar and dragged him inside the school building.

* * *

Later that lunch... Misao and Kaoru walked in the cafeteria. But all of a sudden, Misao stopped Kaoru from going any further.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked as Misao pushed her right out the cafeteria, "Did the Slushie machine explode again like last week?"

"Uh… I don't think so…" Misao said, blinking before she shook her head furiously, "Matte- that wasn't it- You can't go in there Kaoru-chan-"

"Uh… and why not…? I paid for the miscellaneous fees of this school too you know," Kaoru said, crossing her arms, "Besides, I'm hungry- so move…"

Kaoru tried to walk past Misao, but Misao just spread her arms out in front of the cafeteria doors- blocking Kaoru's path.

"What- is- with you!" Kaoru exclaimed hotly as she tried pulling Misao away from the doors, "Let me through!"

"No way!"

"Why not!"

"Because-"

"Because what!"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because-"

"Just tell me already!"

Misao sighed as she pulled Kaoru to the side away from the cafeteria doors.

"You can't go in there… cause… cause… because they're in there…" Misao stammered as Kaoru blinked at her blankly.

"Wha-?"

"I said, they're there!" Misao said in disbelief, "You know- The F4!"

"So…"

"So! You can't just walk in there!"

"Yes I can…" Kaoru insisted, "I'm not scared of them-"

"Use your head Kaoru- Yahiko's absent today because of one of them- what more if the four of them joined forces against you!"

Kaoru sighed. There was no point arguing against an obvious thing such as that.

"Then if you won't let me in- Get me something good to eat and meet me out in the school garden, okay?" Kaoru said as Misao nodded.

"But you owe me- I don't give things away for free- especially food!" Misao said grinning sheepishly as Kaoru fell down anime style.

* * *

"So… you're telling me… you failed math- and science- and English-"

"Jeeze Sano- you don't have to recall every pop quiz I've failed yesterday-" Kenshin grumbled as he leaned on his seat, "You can just check my whole class list, I've failed everything on it except PhysEd, Health and Home Ec."

"Well… I don't think anyone really fails those subjects…" Aoshi said, combing his hair, "I told you- there's no point studying-"

"I suck at everything…" Kenshin groaned hitting his head on the table.

"Gee Mr. Himura… you can follow my method" Soujiro said smiling, "I only study when there are tests coming up- if it's just pop quizzes… I just guess… it's easy"

"Right…" Kenshin said sarcastically, "And how do you suppose that will help my grades go up?""

"Bribe them with money of course!" Soujiro said smiling as Kenshin made his head fall on the table.

"Argh! You guys are not helping!" Kenshin complained as a group of passerby's looked at them curiously.

"Jeeze Himura- you don't have to over react-" Aoshi said, rolling his eyes as he winked at a cute lady who just passed by.

"Hmm… and your tutor got mad at you- and threatened to call your aunt in the US?" Soujiro asked as Kenshin sighed in defeat, placing his head on the table and covering it with his hands.

"That's harsh… why didn't you just try bribing him?" Aoshi asked as Kenshin began hitting his head on the table, "Hey Hey HEY! Don't start killing yourself off yet!"

"Oro Oro Oro" Kenshin said swirly eyed as his head fell with a thud on the table.

"Jeeze Kenshin, you don't have to worry about it so much-" Sano said, patting Kenshin on the back, "We'll help you!"

All of a sudden, Aoshi, Soujiro and Kenshin looked at him with stricken faces- there eyes as wide as they can be!

"What!"

"Are you nuts! Are you trying to ruin our perfect ways of living!" Aoshi exclaimed in disgust as more people turned their heads towards their direction.

"Are you sure you're trying to help me! Or are you really trying to flunk me!" Kenshin indignantly exclaimed as Sano crossed his arms.

"What… It sounded like a good idea…" Sano said shrugging as Kenshin threw his arms in the air.

"Jeeze! You don't even study yourself! How do you suppose you can help me!" Kenshin exclaimed loudly as whispers begin to scatter everywhere.

"Hey- I could do a favor for a friend-" Sano said, looking for someone in the massive crowd of students, "We could even ask my girlfriend for help- Megumi's studying a lot-"

"Yeah- unlike you-" Soujiro said giggling as Sano glared at him.

"Really- I still stay it's a bad idea- I mean- I don't even know the first thing about studying!" Aoshi grumbled, "The last time I tried to study was back in elementary?"

"Our school has a volunteer group run by students that can help students in need with their failing grades. Anyone interested or has a desperate study problem should head down to the principal office and get a sign up sheet right now! But Hurry! Before all the available volunteers are gone!"

The group looked at Soujiro with stunned faces. Soujiro sweat dropped seeing the three of them stare at him like that as if he was some kind of lunatic.

"It was in this morning's announcement-" Soujiro said in embarrassment as he sighed, "Fine- Fine- I'm shutting up…"

"No way are we getting help!" Aoshi exclaimed firmly, hitting the table with his fist, "Our rep's gonna be ruined!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Sano asked, raising a brow as Aoshi shrugged.

"I don't do the thinking around here…" Aoshi said, leaning back on his chair lazily.

"Well, it's either the three of us help Kenshin study, or we have to ask for help and ruin our reputation around here…" Sano said as Kenshin sighed.

"I nominate the three of us to help Kenshin study…" Soujiro said, smiling as Aoshi glared at him.

"Yup! I second it..." Sano said as Kenshin sighed again.

"We're not electing someone guys… You say that when we're nominating a candidate…" Kenshin grumbled as the rest of the group just shrugged.

"Who cares… all's fair in studies and politics!" Sano said jokingly as Kenshin hit his head again on the table.

"But- what about the kendo guy?" Aoshi asked, combing his hair again as Kenshin looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah… him… who's turn is it anyway today?" Soujiro asked, scratching his head.

"We don't really have to worry about the guy, I asked someone this morning- the guy from yesterday is absent today," Sano said, nudging Kenshin on his side, "You really did a good job as always Ken-san!"

"Oro?"

"Well, that's settled then! We can meet at Kenshin's place after school!" Soujiro said, smiling as he turned to Aoshi.

"What are you looking at smiley boy?" Aoshi asked as the three others looked at him pleadingly- especially Kenshin who was doing the puppy dog pout, "Jeeze! Alright! I'm coming! Stop it with the faces! It's sickening!"

The three did hi-fives while Aoshi went sulking in his seat.

* * *

Later after class, the F4 went over to Kenshin's mansion…

"I swear… I never knew books can be so heavy…" Sano grumbled as Soujiro smiled at him.

"Well, what did you expect? Studying isn't fun and games." Soujiro said as the four of them entered the mansion gates.

"Jeeze… remind me next time not to agree on anything that includes studying…" Sano whispered to Aoshi as Aoshi shrugged.

"Hey- it's your idea- you just dragged me into this…" Aoshi grumbled coldly as Sano sighed in annoyance.

"Where's your girlfriend anyway?" Soujiro asked Sano as he just shrugged.

"Said she's busy and she couldn't cancel it out…" Sano said with a sigh, scratching his head.

The four of them entered the mansion and headed up to Kenshin's huge room. Sano quickly dropped his bag on the floor, running towards Kenshin's king side bed and began jumping on it. Aoshi placed his back on a nearby coffee table and sat down on a comfy armchair right in front of a huge wide screen TV. Soujiro and Kenshin placed their bags on the study table by the door and sat down on the couch next to Aoshi.

"I like your bed Kenshin! I can jump a lot higher on your bed than on mine!" Sano exclaimed as Kenshin looked at him in disbelief.

"And I thought you guys were going to help me study!" Kenshin demanded at he heard Aoshi open the TV.

"I didn't say anything! Only those two guys over there!" Aoshi mumbled as he changed the channel to ESPN.

"How about helping him out for a while then? You're not trying to help at all-" Soujiro asked, removing the plug to the TV.

Aoshi glared at Soujiro coldly as Soujiro just smiled at him. Sano stopped jumping from the bed and went over to his bag on the floor and picked it up.

"Fine- but I'm telling you- I do NOT like this-" Aoshi grumbled as he stood up from his seat and headed for his bag.

"Jeeze- how come my books are so dusty?" Sano asked, coughing as he opened a thick Science book.

"Gee… I don't know… maybe you haven't been studying-at all!" Aoshi said sarcastically opening one of his dusty text books.

"HA! Speak for yourself! You haven't been studying either!" Sano said, chuckling as Aoshi just stared coldly at him.

"C'mon guys- I need to study Math first…" Kenshin said, putting on a serious face as he sat down in front of his study table while opening his book to his current lesson.

The rest got their Math text books and began reading them.

Minutes later…

"O-KAY!" Sano exclaimed, slamming his book and throwing it behind him, "I've had enough of that!"

"Me too…" Aoshi mumbled, following Sano's lead.

"Maybe a good snack will do us some good!" Soujiro suggested, closing his book and heading out the room. Sano and Aoshi nodded at each other as they ran after Soujiro.

"Oro Oro Oro?" Kenshin sighed, scratching his head in irritation.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought…'

_To be continued…

* * *

_

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Gomen for not putting another fight scene yet! I promise I'd make it in the next chapter. Anyway, if you noticed, the chapter's a bit longer than usual. It's also based on- well it mostly is- about the F4… I couldn't think of anything to do with Misao and Kaoru yet… writer's block… well, anyway, I hope you liked this chappie- even though I think it's a bit weird… oh well… Anyway, like I said, this is my first Rk fic, so please bear with me if it's not what you've expected, I promise I'll do better next time! –starts scolding herself again! Anyway, I hope you'll still continue to read my story! And thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I really appreciate it!)

Review answers!

unknown beedee – hey! Thanks for the review! It's good you like chappie 5… I had a hard time thinking about it… I never knew writing a fight scene could be hard… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

Kitsune KeNsHiN – Hey! Thanks for the review! Oh- by the way- you're welcome for the plushie! You've earned it for giving me a review! Hehehe… and not to worry… I'm trying to update faster than usual- seeing that my summer vacation is almost over… hehehe… and thanks for the encouragement! Doing RK fics are way fun… hehehe… even though I keep on having writer's blocks… hehehe… oh- and I hope you like this chapter!

rain angst – Hey! Thanks for the review! And I'm quite glad you liked this chapter! Anyway- hope you keep on reading the coming chapters!

Reignashii – Hey! Thanks for a lot for the review! Really glad you liked this chapter! Anyway- I'm writing the next chapter right now… so it won't be long before I post the next one… so just wait for it- and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Mademoiselle Anime – hey! Thanks a bunch for the review! And I'm really glad you liked it! Just wait a bit longer for the next chappie!

AmayaSaria – Hey! Thanks a whole lot for the review! Glad you liked my story! Anyway- I'm currently working on chapter 7, so the wait won't be that long!

RKfaN930 – Hey! Thanks again for the review! It's okay- summer can be a drag when writing a fic- look at me- I'm always competing for the pc with my 2 sisters just to type a small bit of my fics- but- anyway- glad you liked my story- even though it's my first one- I even think I'm planning to write another rk fic- but… I think I'll have to finish this fic first… well anyway- hope you'll like the next chapter- I'm already working on it- it won't be long before classes start again!- bummer… hehehe…


	7. Second Round

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it!

**Kenshin Rules! Kenshin Rules! –Hugs a kenshin plushie!-**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story... **

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

Chapter 7: Second Round

**

* * *

Kaoru and Misao turned around a corner and walked down an unpaved street.**

"Do you think Yahiko's gonna come to school tomorrow?" Misao asked skipping ahead of Kaoru.

"I don't know…" Kaoru mumbled, stretching her arms in front of her, "It just feels good to get away from school!"

"Yeah- not to mention those F4 guys…" Misao added as Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

"But really Misao was it really necessary to push me in the bushes when they passed by us at the school gates?" Kaoru asked cynically as Misao scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Hey- it wasn't my fault they came walking right at us!" Misao demanded, blushing a bit in embarrassment, "What was I supposed to do!"

"I don't even think Himura has a knack of remembering stuff-" Kaoru smirked as Misao looked at her looking quite astounded, "So… I really think he won't even think of me as Yahiko's savior- well… more like his protector…hehehe…"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Misao asked as Kaoru began scratching her head.

"Well- it's just a guess really…" Kaoru said in embarrassment, "I heard from someone in class… they heard those F4 snobs talking about Himura's failing grades!"

Misao snorted, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh yeah- that! I heard it myself when I went to buy your food-" Misao smirked as Kaoru shook her head slowly and sighed in disbelief.

"Well- Anyway… I guess I better go- I still have to see if Yahiko is still alive or not…" Kaoru said giggling as Misao smiled.

"Yeah! Sure! Well- I hope to see you both tomorrow!" Misao said as she waved good bye to her friend.

* * *

SLAM!

"Hey! Keep it down there will 'ya!" a males' voice exclaimed as Kaoru placed her shoes on the shoe rack by the door.

'Who does he think he is! He's even the one staying in my place!' Kaoru cursed under her breath as she walked towards her room, carrying her heavy bag on her back.

Kaoru walked down the short hallway towards her bedroom. Quickly, she opened the door to her room and found Yahiko, in a black shirt and black cargo pants, lying lazily on her bed, eating chips while watching TV.

"Nani! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Kaoru demanded as she dropped her heavy bag on the floor before stomping towards the surprised looking Yahiko.

"Ah-"

SLAP!

"Ite! What did you do that for!" Yahiko insisted massaging his painful hand as Kaoru swiped the big bag of Lays from him.

"Did you- or did you NOT hear Dr. Genzai last night!" Kaoru shouted hotly as she threw the bag of half-empty chips unto the nearby coffee table.

"Uh…"

'HE told you not to eat JUNKFOOD- Right!" Kaoru exclaimed as Yahiko sighed and turned off the TV.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You didn't give too much food to eat a while ago!" Yahiko complained as Kaoru glared at him.

"I left you lots of fruits and vegetables! I even cooked you some tempura- and some miso soup!" Kaoru said as Yahiko smirked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah right- like I'm going to eat your cooking-"

BLAG!

"Shut your big fat mouth Yahiko- You're such a pig-" Kaoru grumbled, trying to calm herself, "I might just toss you right out the window-"

Yahiko stared at her, horror stricken, as Kaoru smirked and got her bag from the floor.

"Hm… By the way- you've got homework-"

Yahiko groaned in frustration as Kaoru placed a couple of books on the bed.

"It's Math- Science- and English… there's a piece of paper inserted in each book telling you which to answer…" Kaoru explained as Yahiko got out of Kaoru's bed.

"Really Kaoru- do I have to!" Yahiko groaned again as Kaoru stared at him in annoyance.

"Of course you have to!" Kaoru snapped, "And now- seeing that you're out of bed- you can, I presume, go back to your apartment!"

"Aw… how come!" Yahiko grunted, scratching his head, "How about teaching me first! I don't know what the heck you've been studying in that wretched place of a school-"

"Why should I!" Kaoru said indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Dozo!" Yahiko begged, going down on his knees and crawling over to her, with his hands together

"Humph- Why- do you even want to endure my cooking!" Kaoru taunted him as Yahiko gulped fearfully.

"Ah- well… that's different…"

"Well- too bad! If I teach you- you'll have to eat my food!" Kaoru said, smiling evilly.

Yahiko sweat dropped as he began scratching his head.

"Well- how about a deal!"

"Hmm?" Kaoru said, raising a brow at him, "Go on…"

"Ah- well- you teach me- and um…how about- we order pizza!" Yahiko suggested as Kaoru eyed him coolly, "My treat!"

"Okay… If that's the way you want it..." Kaoru said, grinning slyly as Yahiko sighed in relief, "But make it two large pizzas- got that?"

Yahiko groaned in frustration as Kaoru laughed in triumph as she handed him a cordless phone.

"Pizza Hut is on Speed Dial, number two"

* * *

"Tell me…"

Kaoru looked up from her notes and gazed at Yahiko who was biting into a slice of pepperoni pizza. Yahiko stared at his math book for a while, before meeting Kaoru's gaze.

"Where- Where they looking for me?" Yahiko asked slowly as Kaoru blinked at him.

"Uh… I'm not totally sure…" Kaoru said, shrugging, taking a slice of pizza from the pizza box, "I've been hiding myself from them the whole day…"

Yahiko stared at her in surprise as Kaoru began scribbling on her science notebook.

"What are you talking about! Nande!" Yahiko asked apprehensively as Kaoru looked up from her notebook.

"I dunno with Misao…" Kaoru said with a sigh as Yahiko watched her intently, "She said… if Himura finds out… that I was the one who saved you yesterday- he'd also give me a red tag- just like you…"

Yahiko stared at her for a while, then sighed, looking away from her guiltily.

"This… this is all my fault…" Yahiko mumbled, feeling very culpable of himself, "I should've given in to their challenge in the first place- that way, I would only battle them once…"

Kaoru looked at him sympathetically as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. Yahiko looked up at her sapphire eyes as she smiled at him.

"Hey- it's not your fault you didn't want to fight with them you know…" Kaoru said, comfortingly as Yahiko slightly smiled, "Besides- I would never let you die just like that you know- It was my own choice to get mixed up in your problems… Besides…you still owe me money, food, some Christmas presents, some birthday presents, some valentine's day presents…"

Yahiko sweat dropped as Kaoru giggled at him.

'I can't believe this girl…'

* * *

The next day, Kaoru got up later than usual and hurriedly changed into some pants and a plain black shirt and hurried off to school –forgetting to eat breakfast. She and Yahiko were studying up all night for a quiz they were going to have today in Science. They were studying until one in the morning- until Yahiko had had it and left to sleep in his apartment.

Kaoru ran as fast as she could towards school, where Misao was waiting patiently for her by the school gates.

"Hey! Where have you been! I was waiting for you by the bus stop!" Misao said pouting as Kaoru stopped in front of her, trying to regain her breath, "But you didn't come, so I just went ahead…"

"I (Pant) woke up (Pant) late-" Kaoru stammered as Misao rolled her eyes.

"Well- where's Yahiko!" Misao asked, crossing her arms.

Kaoru shot her head up at her in surprise.

"Nani! HE isn't here yet!" Kaoru exclaimed as they heard someone wheezing heavily behind the two of them.

THUD!

The two girls turned around to find Yahiko dead tired, lying on the ground.

"Hey you! Wake up!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily, kicking him over to his side.

"Ite- You don't have to kick me like that busu!" Yahiko exclaimed, standing up from the ground.

"Grr- you scared me half to death again!" Kaoru exclaimed, hitting him on the head, "I thought those rich jerks had you cornered in an alley or something!"

"Well- leave me alone! Stop tormenting me already!" Yahiko said, massaging his head, "I'm here now aren't I!"

"Um…"

The two turned to Misao who was checking her watch.

"You guys better separate- the F4 guys are arriving soon…" She mumbled as Kaoru angrily stepped away from Yahiko, "3-2-1"

Suddenly, four cars arrived in front of the school gates. Kenshin got out from a black jaguar sports car. Sano and Megumi walked out of from a short white limo. Aoshi got out of his red BMW sports car while Soujiro got out of a long black limo.

"Jeeze- how much money do they waste everyday!" Kaoru gasped in awe as a bunch of bodyguards- out of nowhere- climbed into Kenshin and Aoshi's sports cars and drove off, followed by Sano and Soujiro's limos right behind them, "I remember yesterday- Aoshi came in a blue Mercedes… right?"

"Yup- and Himura- well, I think he was late yesterday, wasn't he?" Misao asked Kaoru as Kaoru just shrugged.

"How should I know-?" Kaoru mumbled rolling her eyes as Misao interrupted.

"C'mon then- we need to run fast- those four might see you and pounce at you just like that!" Misao exclaimed, pulling Kaoru towards the school building, leaving Yahiko- who was hiding behind a large oak tree.

"Really Misao- I think you're obsessed with this hiding stuff-" Kaoru exclaimed, trying to cope up with Misao.

* * *

Lunch…

"Hey guys- good news!" Soujiro said, smiling as carried his food tray and headed towards the F4's table.

"Really Sou-chan- why the heck do you keep on smiling like that! You look really weird- not to mention scary you know…" Sano said, dropping a sweat as Soujiro just beamed at him.

"So- what's the good news? Did I pass my make-up quiz?" Kenshin asked hopefully as Soujiro sweat dropped.

"Uh… I didn't even know you had one Himura-san…" Soujiro said, scratching his head as he sat down next to him.

"Well- then, tell us the good news already! We don't have the whole lunch period you know!" Sano muttered impatiently while Kenshin started sulking in his seat.

"Well- I'm happy to say that Myoujin Yahiko is now back in school- looking perfectly healthy!" Soujiro replied happily as Sano smirked.

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!" Sano said, punching his hand with his fist, "This is gonna be a snap!"

"Hm… you know…the way Seta puts it- as if Himura didn't really do a good job beating him up for us!" Aoshi mumbled, rolling his eyes as Kenshin looked up at him.

"What did you just say!" Kenshin snapped as Sano bit into his burger.

"Nothing… I said I'm going out with a new girl today…" Aoshi mumbled, eating his macaroni salad without thinking as Kenshin just glared at him.

"You're dating a new girl Mr. Shinomori?" Soujiro asked as Aoshi turned his back on him.

"Yeah- so what! What do you care about it- Smiley boy?"

"Jeeze- who's the unlucky girl this time?" Sano said to himself while rolling his eyes as Aoshi just shot a cold glare at him.

"Can you guys just stop thinking of girls!" Kenshin exclaimed, going ballistic as the three guys stared at him.

"Really Kenshin- if you don't want to feel out of place- go find yourself a girl!" Aoshi mumbled as Kenshin just turned away from him angrily.

"Hey- don't be too hard- on the poor guy- he's got-mmm-other things-to worry about-" Sano mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"Jeeze- don't talk with your mouth full Sano-" Soujiro said, sipping his iced tea, "It's quite rude- your girlfriend would not like you for that…"

"Who cares? Megumi's having cheerleading practice right now- so she can't see me like this now, can she?" Sano said, finishing his coke as Soujiro shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget!" Aoshi exclaimed, surprising the other three, "Remember the party we were talking about yesterday?"

"Uh… yeah?" the three said in unison.

"Well… it got cancelled yesterday- it got moved to another date…" Aoshi said, eating some fries.

"Hm… then- when's it going to take place?" Soujiro asked as Aoshi shrugged.

"Dunno- But I'll tell you as soon as I ask my mom later… if she comes home tonight of course…"

"Why? Another international business meeting?" Soujiro asked as Aoshi nodded.

"Well anyway- let us know- so I can make arrangements with my girl…" Sano said as he suddenly beamed, "Hey! There's my girl right now!"

As soon as Sano was out of earshot, Aoshi mumbled the Soujiro, "Really… I think that girl of his looks like an evil looking fox…"

* * *

Dismissal time…

Misao and Kaoru headed to their lockers, followed by a sleepy looking Yahiko. They opened their lockers and placed some of their books inside.

"That was some hard pop quiz… neh Kaoru?" Misao said as she pulled out a dictionary from her locker.

"Yeah- it's like the items on that quiz were meant for a Long test! Or worse! A Quarter Exam!" Kaoru said with a sigh as she locked her locker.

"Yeah- the first long test for this quarter's getting nearer…" Misao said with a sigh, slamming her locker, "I don't really think I'm ready!"

"Oh- you'll be fine-" Kaoru said, smiling at her as she turned around, "Hey Yahiko!"

The pair looked around the now empty hallway. Yahiko was no where to be seen!

"Where the heck is he!" Kaoru exclaimed hotly.

"That's strange- wasn't he here minutes ago?" Misao asked as Kaoru quickly opened her locker again and pulled out her bokken, "Wha- where are you going with that thing again!"

"Just go ahead to your place without me- I'll catch up with you…" Kaoru said to her as she started running down the hallway, "If I'm not there in half an hour- start the project without me!"

* * *

"Ah…" Yahiko said as he threw outhis coke bottle.

Yahiko walked out of the convenience store and headed towards the park across it.

"Nothing like the great outdoors!" Yahiko sighed to himself as he sat down on a park bench.

Yahiko watched as a bird swooped down before him, pecking around for some grub.

'It's good I managed to get away from Kaoru- She was watching me like a hawk today…-sigh- Maybe I should've told her were I was going…' Yahiko thought, sighing heavily, 'But if I told her- she'd never let me… If only we didn't have any practice today…'

Yahiko sighed, scratching his head furiously.

'What is with me! She's not my baby-sitter!' Yahiko scolded himself as he relaxed in his seat.

All of a sudden, Yahiko heard a twig snap behind him. Yahiko quickly jumped out of his seat and turned around scanning the area.

"Who's there!" Yahiko called as he heard someone snicker behind some trees.

Slowly, a tall man with brown hair spiking up his head and looking like a rooster head stepped out in the clearing before him.

"You- You're one of those sleazy F4's!" Yahiko exclaimed as the man before him glared angrily at him.

"Why I ought to teach you some manners!" he yelled back at Yahiko, "You may only address me as Sanosuke Sagara!"

"Baka Rooster Head!" Yahiko taunted, sticking out his tongue at him.

"You're really pissing me off here kid! Who the heck do you think you are!" Sano shrieked angrily at him as he curled his hands into fists, "Come here and fight like a man you little brat!"

"B-But- you can't do this!" Yahiko exclaimed, backing off a bit, "You guys only battle with your other victims only once!"

"HA! Yeah right- so- where's your bokken?" Sano asked smirking smugly as Yahiko's face turned pale, "No bokken eh? Well- good- you can fight me by my rules…"

"B-But I already battled once with you- you can't do this!" Yahiko protested, slowly walking backwards.

"Hmph- you didn't take our challenge- and you also dared to mock us- really, do you think we'd let you off the hook that easily?" Sano asked smirking again as he charged at Yahiko, "I-Don't- Think- So!"

Yahiko tried to dodge out of the way as Sano came to punch a tree behind Yahiko. Yahiko looked up in fright, seeing a hole through the tree.

'This guy's a mad man!' Yahiko thought in panic as he tried to scurry away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sano exclaimed, grabbing Yahiko by the collar of his shirt, and flinging him behind him. Yahiko hit a tree with a thud and slid down on the ground.

"I-Ite-" Yahiko mumbled with pain as he tried to stand up.

"Hey-"

Yahiko turned around and found a fist hitting him straight on the face.

Yahiko hit the tree behind him with such force- that the tree almost broke in half!

"Feh- I can't believe I'm fighting with a weakling like you!" Sano mumbled, rolling his eyes as he turned his back on Yahiko, "Really- I thought you'd be a good match after coming back to school like Kenshin didn't kill you off properly…"

Just as Sano was about to walk away, he heard some rustling behind him. Sano just stepped away to the side as Yahiko stumbled forward next to him, his fist hitting nothing but air.

"Fool-" Sano muttered as he hit Yahiko behind the neck with his elbow.

Yahiko fell down to the ground with a thud while he groaned in pain. Yahiko coughed up blood as Sano walked over to him.

"Really- if you try a sneak attack on me- remember to be a little more quieter than that- you're move was so predictable…" Sano scoffed as he kicked Yahiko to his side, "Why am I even wasting my time with you-"

Suddenly, Sano turned around to meet a bokken coming down on him with a heavy blow. Sano staggered back as he saw a figure crouching down beside a blurry looking Yahiko.

"Okay-stay still for a sec while my vision clears, so I can pound you-" Sano ordered as he saw the figure helping Yahiko get up.

Sano rubbed his eyes a couple of times before realizing who had just hit him like that. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a young lady supporting Yahiko on her shoulder.

"Y-you're a girl!" Sano exclaimed as the young lady just glared at him.

"So? Who were you expecting- Tarzan?" she snapped at him as she raised her bokken at him.

"If you want him- you have to fight me off first-"

"No way man-Uh-Girl-Uh-Whatever!" Sano exclaimed as the young lady before her just stared at him angrily, "It's against my rep fighting a girl-not to mention a cute one!"

The young lady tried to swing her bokken at him, but Sano just did a back flip away from her. He watched her as she tried to place herself again in position, with Yahiko clinging on to her shoulder.

'She's good for a girl- but still- I can't fight her- Megumi'll kill me if she finds out-'

"Uh- listen- I'm leaving okay- just because you're a girl- doesn't mean you can get away with this-" Sano grumbled to her as she just glared daggers at her.

"You're just a BAKA ROOSTER HEAD!" She exclaimed as Sano popped a vein.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY!"

"I said- YOU'RE- JUST-A- BAKA- ROOSTER HEAD!" she exclaimed as Sano started scratching his head like crazy.

"Damn it- I'm leaving!" Sano exclaimed angrily as he stormed angrily away from the pair.

The young lady just blinked in confusion.

'What the heck was that all about?' she thought as Yahiko groaned again in pain.

'Oops- gotta get Dr. Genzai again-'

_To be continued…

* * *

_

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Gomen for not putting a longer fight scene! I was out of ideas…Gomen!

I promise I'll make a better fight scene with the remaining F4's… maybe in the next chapter…

Oh- if you're wondering about the cars those F4 guys were using- don't blame me if there's really no such car existing- I'm not really much of a car expert… so I just wrote down anything that popped in my head- hehehe…

I still couldn't think of anything to do with Misao yet… writer's block… but Kaoru seems to always save Yahiko… maybe I should let Misao save him on the next fighting scene… but what will Kaoru do? Sigh…

Oh yeah! Before I forget- I made a bit of changes in the first chapter- I just changed the day written there… so that means… in this story… it's Thursday… gomen for that… I made a typographical error… hehehe…

Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chappie- even though I think it's weird… oh well… I hope you liked this chappie and you'll still continue to read my story! And thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I really appreciate it! Very much!)


	8. C'mon! Yahiko needs us!

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it!

**Kenshin Rules! Kenshin Rules! –Hugs a kenshin plushie!-**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story... **

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

Chapter 8: "C'mon! Yahiko needs us!"

**

* * *

-Flashback-**

**Yahiko's POV**

'Agh… it… it hurts…'

I slightly opened my eyes, to find a pair of sapphire eyes looking down on me.

'K-Kaoru…'

She slowly picked me up, trying her best to carry me. I tried to make myself lighter for her. I staggered a bit as she tried to support me on my feet.

"Y-you're a girl!" I heard the rich jerk exclaimed.

I couldn't see the expression on his face- I couldn't open my eyes again. But I knew he was shocked by the tone of his voice.

"So? Who were you expecting- Tarzan?" I heard Kaoru snap at him as I felt Kaoru moved her arm up and shift me to her side.

"If you want him- you have to fight me off first-"

I smiled slightly, knowing Kaoru can be such a pain in the butt at times. But I couldn't let her get hurt. I tried my best to stay awake.

"No way man-Uh-Girl-Uh-Whatever!" I heard my opponent exclaim, "It's against my rep fighting a girl-not to mention a cute one!"

I chuckled in my head. To think I kept calling Kaoru busu.

I felt Kaoru drag me forward a bit as I heard her swing her bokken at him. But I know that baka rooster head just evaded her attack. Kaoru could never hit a good fighter like him- especially since I was clinging on Kaoru. I knew I was a burden for her. But hey- what could I do about it!

I felt Kaoru trying to steady me on her shoulder. I still couldn't open my eyes. My head was throbbing.

"Uh- listen- I'm leaving okay- just because you're a girl- doesn't mean you can get away with this-" I heard the rooster head grumble.

If only I could get my hands on something to hit him with- He can't say that to her! I'm the only one who should get hurt!

"You're just a BAKA ROOSTER HEAD!" I heard Kaoru exclaimed.

I laughed in my head again. That was so true.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY!" I heard him scream at her.

'Serves you right baka rooster head!' I thought as the pain on my head was getting worse.

"I said- YOU'RE- JUST-A- BAKA- ROOSTER HEAD!" Kaoru had exclaimed.

"Damn it- I'm leaving!" the rooster head exclaimed angrily.

I wondered if Kaoru got hurt- he'd pay if she did-

But suddenly, I couldn't take the pain I was feeling. I groaned in pain. I blacked out.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Is he going to be okay- I mean- that was the second time he got hurt- he wasn't even completely healed yet!" Kaoru stammered, "I mean… he didn't even follow your orders last time and ate every bag of chips in my cupboard!"

"Well… Don't worry Ms. Kamiya… this young lad is going to be fine…" a males' voice said as the guy on the bed stirred, "He didn't have so many bruises this time- compared to the last time I checked on him…"

"Mmn…"

"Yahiko!"

Yahiko groggily opened his eyes to find Dr. Genzai and Kaoru staring down at him.

"Wah… where-"

"You're back in my bed baka-" Kaoru snapped, giving Yahiko a small pinch on his arm.

"ITE!"

"Why did you take off like that! Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be going out alone! Especially without your bokken!" Kaoru yelled at him as Yahiko just turned his back on him, "Hey! I'm still talking to you you little shrimp! Don't you dare turn your back on me like that!"

"Uh… well… I better be going now…" Dr. Genzai said as Kaoru turned to him with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Ah- Sorry to bother you again Dr. Genzai!" Kaoru said, thanking him as Dr. Genzai just smiled.

"Really Ms. Kamiya… it was nothing…"

"Well… I'll see you out the door again Dr. Genzai…" She replied as she accompanied Dr. Genzai to the door.

When Dr. Genzai left, Kaoru sighed as she angrily stomped her way back to her room.

* * *

'Nani? An earthquake?' Yahiko thought as he looked out at the bedroom door.

All of a sudden, Kaoru came barging in the room and grabbed Yahiko by the collar of his shirt!

"Argh! BUSU!"

TWACK!

"ITE!"

"Shut up will you! You're so annoying!" Kaoru scolded him, hitting him again on the head with her bokken, "And you still haven't thanked me yet for saving you! And this is the second time already!"

Yahiko cursed under his breath as Kaoru glared daggers at him. He sighed as he sat up from Kaoru's bed. He looked up at her in annoyance and sighed again.

"Fine- whatever-thanks Busu-"

TWACK!

"Argh!"

"Don't call me that Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Yahiko glared at her before standing up from her bed. Kaoru stared at him in amazement.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kaoru asked, "You can stand up already!"

"Of course! How can you ask such a stupid question as that!" Yahiko snapped indignantly as he took his bag from the nearby coffee table.

"Oi! Hold on! Where do you think you're going!" Kaoru cried as Yahiko headed for the door, "You still haven't told me why you ditched us like that!"

Yahiko sighed, looking up at Kaoru.

"I left 'cause I needed to get to Yutaro's place- I promised him that I'd help him train-" Yahiko said seriously, looking at her sapphire eyes, "… And sorry about today- I know we always have a quick training on Thursdays… but, I completely forgot about it… Oh- and I just had to go get a drink on the way and get away from you-"

Kaoru blinked, walking over to him. They stared at each other for a while- before Kaoru hit him on the head with her bokken.

"Baka- that's not a good excuse! 'How could you forget your training with me! Baka!' You should've at least told me!" Kaoru grumbled as Yahiko massaged his aching head, "I'll walk with you a bit- I have to get to Misao's house anyway…"

Yahiko blinked at her in confusion as Kaoru raised a brow at him.

"We have a project in science-remember! It's due tomorrow!" Kaoru exclaimed as Yahiko turned to stone.

"Aaahhh! I forgot!" Yahiko screamed in panic as he started running around the room in alarm, "Ohno ohno ohno!"

Kaoru watched him run around her room in annoyance. She sighed as she raised her bokken about her head, and brought it down on Yahiko's head, causing him to drop to the floor.

"Jeeze Yahiko- I can't believe you- who's your partner for the project anyway?" Kaoru asked as Yahiko sat up.

He went silent for a while, trying to think. Suddenly, he brought his fist down on his cupped palm.

"I remember now! I promised Yutaro I'd train him after the teacher told us that we were partners!" Yahiko exclaimed as Kaoru hit him again.

"Jeeze… I think you've got a problem with your head!" Kaoru said as steam came out of Yahiko's ears, "You can't even remember your project partner!"

"Well- it's all your fault obviously! You're the one who keeps on hitting me on the head!" Yahiko exclaimed as Kaoru hit him again.

"Come on 'Jerk…' Let's go-"

* * *

The stars were twinkling brightly on Kaoru and Yahiko as they walked down the lighted alley. Kaoru zipped up her jacket as a strong gust of wind blew over them.

"Jeeze… it's getting cold…" Kaoru grumbled as Yahiko just shrugged.

"What did you expect? It's nearly winter…" Yahiko replied, listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping through the night.

"Yeah- time flies by fast…" Kaoru said with a sigh as they turned around a corner.

"I have a question for you…" Yahiko mumbled as Kaoru looked up curiously at him.

"How… How did you…"

"How did I what?" Kaoru asked impatiently as they crossed over a pedestrian bridge over a busy street.

"Um… how… did you…" Yahiko stammered as they passed by a public park.

"Just spit it out already…" Kaoru said impatiently as Yahiko sighed.

"It's just… how… how did you manage to save me… twice even?" Yahiko asked as Kaoru just blinked at him in confusion, "I mean… you always save me from those F4 jerks-"

"… and I always come out untouched? Unhurt?" Kaoru said as Yahiko slowly nodded his head.

"I mean- I know you're good and all 'Of course- you always get to beat me up whenever you want'… But… against those four!" Yahiko said, looking away from her, "They are- with no doubt- the best in school… maybe even the whole of town!"

"Baka- Do you really think I'm that smart to know why the heck those guys won't beat me up!" Kaoru snapped as Yahiko looked at her expectantly, "Even if I am your adjutant master- I'm not that wise!"

"Demo…" Yahiko pleadingly said as Kaoru raised a brow at him.

"I don't really know, okay?" Kaoru said, shrugging, "I just think they don't fight girls, or they're scared of a beauty like me (Yahiko turned to stone)- it's either that or they really only wanted to fight you…"

"And who said you were a beauty!" Yahiko said in disgust as Kaoru hit him again on the head.

"FYI, that guy you were fighting with 'Whatever his name was' said so himself!" Kaoru protested as Yahiko snorted.

"HA- I just think he needs glasses!"

TWACK!

"Baka-"

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Misao slowly opened the wooden gate. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Kaoru and Yahiko standing together under the street light.

"Kaoru! Yahiko! Wh-What are you two doing here- alone-together- at night?" Misao stammered as Yahiko hit her in annoyance.

"Don't start thinking something stupid-" Yahiko snapped angrily as both girls blushed, "Busu here just wanted me to protect her- since she was coming over here in this time of a night... cuz... you know... I'm a good kenjutsu practitioner and all- "

The two girls turned to stone. Kaoru popped a vein and hit him on the head in rage.

"Don't get your hopes up you shrimp! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" Kaoru snapped sarcastically as Yahiko glared at her.

"Um…" Misao said, seeing the two glare daggers at each other, "Are you two going in?"

Yahiko glared at Misao before turning his back at the two of them. The two girls just gave him an angry look.

"No thanks- I'm off to Yutaros'…" Yahiko mumbled, waving his hand behind him before walking away.

"He is so conceited sometimes- it's so annoying!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily as Misao just patted her on the shoulder.

"Eh- just leave him…" Misao said brightly, "I'm half way done already with our project- you can just finish the rest."

Kaoru sighed in defeat as she walked in through the wooden gates.

"Really Kaoru- you should be careful with him- I mean- he is a guy after all…" Misao mumbled absentmindedly as Kaoru turned to stone, "Really- I don't know if he's your boyfriend already or-"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kaoru screamed in rage, grabbing Misao by the shoulder and began shaking her roughly, "HE-IS-NOT-MY-BOYFRIEND!"

"But- what- is- he- to- you-anyway!" Misao stammered dizzily, trying to break free from Kaoru's grasp, "You always seem to be after him and all-"

"AHH!"

Suddenly, both Kaoru and Misao stopped. The wind was blowing softly towards them.

"Was that-" Misao began as Kaoru's face turned pale, "- Yahiko?"

All of a sudden, Kaoru tried to run out of the gate- but Misao grabbed her hastily by the wrist.

"Lemme go!" Kaoru exclaimed as Misao jerked her back towards her.

"Baka! You can't go wandering in the streets at this time of night without any protection!" Misao snapped as she quickly dashed in her house, leaving a dazed Kaoru behind.

In less than a minute- Misao came back holding two bokkens in her hand. She tossed one to Kaoru who quickly caught it mid-air.

"C'mon! Yahiko needs us!"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Gomen for not putting a fight scene yet! I was out of ideas…Gomen!

I promise I'll put in the fight scene in the next chapter Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chappie- even though I think it's weird… oh well…

I hope you liked this chappie and you'll still continue to read my story! And thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I really appreciate it! I'll just answer your reviews in my next chapter, okay? Thanks!)


	9. The Police? Really?

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! I don't own anything I didn't make up.

**Kenshin Rules! Kenshin Rules! **

**Who has seisouhen clips? I haven't able to watch them yet…**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story... **

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

Chapter 9: The Police? Really?

**

* * *

"HA! This is such a treat!"**

Groan…

"And I thought I had to wait until tomorrow to have a turn in beating the heck out of you-"

"Shut- Shut up-"

"I just came from the movies after dumping my girlfriend- and then suddenly- I find you! Of all people!"

"Shut up!"

"Ooh… what's the matter? Sano beat you up too much? Feh-"

"I said- Shut up already!"

Yahiko tried to drag himself to his feet as a tall guy in a long coat glared coldly at him. He raised a brow at him and frowned.

"Jeeze… I just gave you a punch! I haven't really done anything to you- Jeeze… you're a looser!"

"I AM NOT!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily as the guy before him just smirked.

"So? Where's your little stick?" he asked as Yahiko just glared daggers at him, "You're fighting me unarmed? That's a waste-"

"Damn you Shinomori-"

"Here-" Aoshi sneered, throwing him what looked like a kodachi, "I want a worthy opponent- not some weakling-"

"B-But- this is a real blade!" Yahiko exclaimed as Aoshi just looked at him coldly.

"So what? Haven't you seen one yourself! You're even weaker than I thought!" Aoshi muttered as Yahiko scowled, "If Kenshin and Sano wasn't able to kick your ass to the max- then prepare yourself-"

Yahiko gulped, positioning the kodachi he has in a battou-jutsu stance.

"I show no mercy."

Aoshi suddenly vanished into thin air- Yahiko's eyes widened in fear.

'Just like the first time-' Yahiko thought as he felt something pierce him on his side. "AAH!"

Yahiko clutched his bleeding side as he staggered towards a telephone post. Aoshi appeared next to Yahiko and punched him on the face.

"Get up slime ball-" Aoshi snapped, pulling Yahiko up by the collar, "I haven't done anything to you yet!"

"Damn-" Yahiko cursed as he tried to swing the kodachi in his hand at Aoshi; But Aoshi just blocked it with his kodachi, letting go of Yahiko.

"Hmm… I guess you really don't know how to use blades- especially my kodachis…" Aoshi jeered as he pushed Yahiko's kodachi out of his hands with his kodachi.

Aoshi brought down his kodachi down on Yahiko's arm, making a huge wide cut. Yahiko screamed in pain as he kicked Yahiko on the stomach.

Yahiko went flying towards the wall and hitting it with a crash. Yahiko groaned as drops of blood came trickling down his forehead.

"Stand up you fool! I'm not done with you yet!" Aoshi exclaimed, kicking Yahiko on the face.

Yahiko went flying over to a bunch of garbage cans toppling every single one of them to the ground. Aoshi walked over to Yahiko's kodachi on the floor and threw it at Yahiko! The kodachi pierced right through a garbage can Yahiko was clinging on- missing Yahiko's head by only an inch!

"I'm- not- done- yet-" Yahiko stammered, trying with all his might to get up.

He staggered backward a bit as he pulled the kodachi out of the garbage can. He groaned, clutching on to his bleeding arm. He shot a death glare at Aoshi who just gave him an icy look.

"Well? What the heck are you standing there for?" Aoshi grumbled as Yahiko staggered limply to one side, "Attack me! Or are you suddenly too chicken to fight me?"

"Shut up you stupid piece of shit." Yahiko growled as he tried to position his kodachi in an attacking position.

All of a sudden, they heard someone screaming Yahiko's name. Aoshi turned around to look as Yahiko charged forward to attack him. But when Yahiko was about to bring down his kodachi on Aoshi's shoulder, Aoshi disappeared from his view!

'What the heck-'

"Too slow." He heard Aoshi say from behind him.

Yahiko howled in pain when something hard hit him on his back with so much force. Yahiko crashed down making him make a slight crater on the cemented street. He coughed out some blood as Aoshi landed with ease next tom him. Aoshi smirked as he took Yahiko's bloody kodachi from the ground.

"Did you really think you can do such an obvious surprise attack at me!" Aoshi spat as he kicked Yahiko's limped body upside down.

Yahiko moaned in pain as he tried to crawl away from Aoshi.

"Oh- so now you're running away!" Aoshi said in disgust as he raised both his kodachi over his head, "I'll just let you die right here-"

"DAME!"

'K-Kaoru… M-Misao…' Yahiko thought as he groaned in pain, 'Get away!'

Aoshi turned around as his eyes widened in delight. There before him were two young ladies; one had her long black hair tied in a high pony, and the other had her hair in a braid. He sheathed the kodachi in his and took out a comb. He began combing his slightly untidy hair and smirked maliciously.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

"Shut up! What the heck did you do to him!" Kaoru exclaimed as Misao brought out a bokken, "You killed him!"

"I did no such thing baby…" Aoshi said, walking over to them, "He's still alive…"

"Don't you dare come near us you jerk!" Misao warned him, gripping her bokken tightly.

"Now now ladies… why don't we talk this over a cup of coffee…" Aoshi said smirking as the Misao tried to swing her bokken at him.

But to her surprise, Aoshi caught the tip of her bokken in between two of his knuckles!

"What the-" Misao said in horror, looking up at Aoshi's cold stare.

Aoshi smirked as he twisted his hand and broke the tip of her bokken.

"Too bad babes- did you really think you could hurt me?" Aoshi sneered as he pulled the bokken out of Misao's hands, "I don't think so-"

Misao turned pale as Aoshi thrusted the hilt of her bokken to her stomach. Misao screamed in pain as she crumpled to the ground. Aoshi sneered as he threw the bokken away to his side.

"Too bad you had to pick a fight with me… you were really pretty…" Aoshi smirked as he turned his attention to the pony-tailed lady, "So- it's just you- me- and the movies tonight baby…"

Kaoru stepped back a bit, positioning herself in a battou-jutsu stance with her bokken. Aoshi just smirked.

"What? You still want to fight me?" Aoshi said, shaking his head in disgust, "Pretty ladies should not be fighting with me… I might accidentally kill them you know… even sexy looking ones as yourself"

Kaoru charged towards Aoshi and tried to swing her bokken at him; But Aoshi just jumped over her and landed behind her. Kaoru twirled around hastily and positioned herself again for another attack.

"I told you baby- you can never defeat me… especially with a just a mere stick!" Aoshi jeered as Kaoru glared at him, "Ooh… c'mon babes… can't we talk this over? I'll allow you to date me tonight… I just broke up with my ex-"

"I'd rather die you moron!" she angrily exclaimed as she charged at Aoshi again, trying to stab him with her bokken.

But Aoshi just smirked and stepped out of the way. Kaoru passed him- hit nothing but the air next to him! At that instance, Aoshi grabbed her by the wrist and hit her at the back with his elbow. Aoshi smirked as she fell to the ground in pain.

"I told you before babes… you can never defeat me…"

At that moment, he felt something hit him on his arm.

"Damn- missed!"

Aoshi looked at his arm and examined it.

"A cut!" he said as he looked up at the person in front of him, "You!"

Misao smirked at him as she pulled out a couple of small daggers.

"Kunai daggers?"

"Yup- just for you!" she exclaimed, throwing the daggers at him; But Aoshi pulled out both his kodachis and blocked them away, "Nani!"

"Hmm… did you really think you'd beat me after one hit to the arm?" Aoshi spat at her as he pointed both kodachis at her, "Please… don't make me laugh-"

All of a sudden, Aoshi spun around and cut a garbage can, flying at him, in half. He looked up and saw a bloody Yahiko on his feet.

"You again!"

"I say you better quit this shit Shinomori-" Yahiko exclaimed, noticing Kaoru trying to get up on her feet, "I called the police- unless you want to get busted out here- I suggest you get out of here-"

Aoshi's eyes blazed in anger. He cursed under his breath as he sheathed both his kodachis.

"If you think that the police can always save you-"

"Just get out of here you moron!" Misao exclaimed angrily, bringing out more of her kunai daggers.

Aoshi cursed again under his breath as he gave the three of them a dirty look. He spat at the ground before he turned his back on them.

"I'll get you next time-" he cursed as he walked away, kicking garbage cans from his path.

* * *

The three were silent for a while. Each of them were too tired to say anything.

All of a sudden, Yahiko fell to his knees.

"Yahiko!" the two ladies cried, running to his side as Yahiko coughed up some more blood.

"Ha- sup busu? Itachii?" he smirked as the two ladies hit him on the head, "I-Ite!"

"Hey Misao- do you think you can run over to Yutaro's and ask for an ambulance?" Kaoru asked in a hurry as Misao nodded, "I'll help Yahiko walk over to his place-"

"But what if that guy gets back!" Misao exclaimed in worry as Yahiko coughed up blood again.

"Just run as fast as you can- we'll be fine-"

"H-Hai…" Misao said uneasily as she quickly dashed away.

Kaoru got hold of Yahiko's arm and placed it around her neck. She grumbled as she tried to support Yahiko on his feet.

"You did good…" Kaoru whispered to him as Yahiko chuckled slightly, "Did you really call the cops?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not-" Yahiko said, grinning weakly, "I don't have a cell phone remember? I don't even have enough money to pay my electric bills for crying out loud!"

"So… it was just a trick?" Kaoru asked in awe as she tried to help Yahiko walk.

Yahiko scowled, wincing in pain.

"Well duh- how do you think I could call the cops? I'm a penniless guy!" Yahiko snapped as he staggered towards Kaoru, rubbing some of his blood on her clothes.

"Jeeze… if the cops could easily scare these guys- you should've done that a long time ago…" Kaoru grumbled, when they suddenly heard the roar of an engine from behind them, "Huh?"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Gomen for not putting a fight scene in the last chapter! This chapter too is a bit short I think for your liking… but I can't help it… I got a major writer's block! Gomen!

And I can't believe I got some flames from my chapter 8! WAAH! I feel so bad… I can't help it if I suck at it… But I thank you anyway for the reviews! (Even flames… hehehe) I don't really mid anyway… that's how I'd learn, right? (Where did that come from?)

Well, enough about that… I at just hope at the very least that most of you'll like this chapter. And sorry if I hadn't updated that soon! Gomen! )

I'm answering reviews again!

Unknown beedee – Thanks a lot for another review! Well… Yahiko really is poor here… dunno why… hmm… that gave me an idea! And yeah- Kaoru did beat up another of the F4. But in this chappie- she got beaten! Woah! Well, I guess she can't always win… and I finally made Misao do something useful for a change!

Reignashii – HEY! Thanks a lot for another review! I'm so happy I've got dedicated Rk fans who review me… I love you all! Hehehe… well, hope you liked this chappie… Aoshi seemed to do a much better job in beating Yahiko up that Kenshin! Hmm… that's a bit of flaw… I better check that… hehehe…

Rain angst – I'm glad you got to give me a review again! I'm so happy! Anyway… glad you liked my story so far… hope you liked this chapter too!

Jen – Hey! Thanks for the review! Right now… I'm thinking if I still have to let Soujiro fight Yahiko… cuz he already beat him up during their gym period, right? Hmm… I feel like I'm having another writer's block coming… hehehe

Flaming-amber - Yahoo! You gave me another review! I'm so glad! Thanks! Anyway- I tried to do what you requested me to do… I like following my readers advice…well… I try to follow them anyway… I made Aoshi beat Kaoru up in this chappie… I even added Misao as a bonus… hehehe… about the bumping into Yahiko stuff… let's just say they live in a small town… it's not really their fault (Yeah-it's my fault…sigh…) anyway… hope you liked this chapter!

Krissy8 - hey! Thanks for the review! About your suggestion with Misao… as you can see in this chappie… I let Misao fight a bit with Aoshi… but I'm not good with these fighting scenes… so please forgive me… I am a beginner after all… hehehe… anyway; I don't know if I'm still letting Soujiro fight Yahiko again… he already fought with him before… I'm not sure… I have to think about it… argh! I'm having a writer's block again! But, anyway, this is what I can write for now… I hope you liked it…

Niaho - hey! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter… and sorry for the late update!

AmayaSaria – hey! Thanks for another review! Um… about the pairings… I'm not quite sure yet who I'm pairing up… all I know right now… is that it's SanoxMegumi… oh- and it's not YahikoxKaoru! (For all those who said it might be… shudder) anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

Animie fanatic – Hey! Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you like it!

Stinky – Hey! Thanks for the review! Um… I never read it all… only the first volume… I can't really help it if you think I've got no originality… I just write anything that pops in my mind… sorry bout that!

Minsada – Hey! Thanks for the review! Um… here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Sorry about that! Aside from having a major writer's block- our computer broke down yesterday… gomen… I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	10. The Black Jaguar Sports Car

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! I don't own anything I didn't make up.

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

Chapter 10: The Black Jaguar Sports Car

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

There was a blinding flash of light from behind us. I turned my head around covered my eyes from the light. I can't make out anything with all the light! But one thing's for sure-it's coming towards us- REALLY FAST!

I didn't know what to do- I felt my knees quivering beneath me. Yahiko had just passed out so I didn't know who to ask for help. If that was Shinomori driving straight at us- trying to run us over with his super expensive sports cars- Me and Yahiko'll both be dead!

I tried walking faster and faster towards a corner- but Yahiko was being too heavy! I can't move farther than an inch! The engine noises earlier started to grow louder and louder by the second!

I gulp and hugged Yahiko closer to me. If we were going to die right now- we'd die together.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for some kind of vehicle to hit me from behind.

I waited…

And waited…

And waited…

* * *

**Normal POV**

A black jaguar sports car screeched to a stop. The door to its driver's seat opened and out stepped a man with flaming red hair and a visible cross mark on his cheek. He looked up in annoyance and saw two figures standing in the middle of the street.

He groaned…

'Jeeze- what is this? People making out on the street? And trying to get themselves killed!'

He sighed and scratched his head in annoyance.

'Damn these two- Do I really need to shove them aside just to get through!'

He stepped closer to the two figures on the street- when he stopped. He saw something on the ground that made him scowl. He bent down closer to it.

His eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

He looked up at the two figures before him and gasped.

'I was right- It was blood-'

He hastily walked over to the pair.

But suddenly, he stopped.

He peered closer at the two people in front of him and hung his mouth in surprise.

'It's him! And-And-And- the- the- the girl-' he thought, quickly shaking his head.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

She blinked in uncertainty at the person who was staring at them.

She tried to walk hastily away from the stranger, dragging Yahiko with her.

But a hand suddenly held her firmly by the shoulder and stopped her.

"Leave us alone!" she exclaimed trying to shrug away the hand on her shoulder.

She tried to kick the stranger on the shins- but the stranger was too quick for her.

He jumped high up in the air and landed under the light of the street lamp.

She gasped.

Her azure eyes were widening in horror!

"YOU?"

"Yeah… who were you expecting? Prince Charming?" the red haired guy said sarcastically as her eyes blazed in anger, "What?"

"You- Just- just- Get out of the way!" she exclaimed, trying to shift Yahiko away from him, "Leave us alone! He can't fight anymore!"

"Who did that to him?" he asked as he stepped forward to her.

"Who do you think- you're such a jerk!" she exclaimed, backing away from the red-head.

"Those are sword cuts…" he said uneasily as she scowled.

"Of course they are!" She exclaimed angrily, glaring daggers at him, "Now move out of the way!"

"Aoshi did this… didn't he?" he asked as she stomped her feet in annoyance.

"Don't you even care!" She exclaimed, a tear escaping her eyes, "He might die here!"

"Die?"

"YOU BAKA! I need to get him to the hospital! So move!" She exclaimed in anger.

The red-head moved closer to her.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at him, her eyes widening in fear, "Don't you dare come closer!"

He took a few more steps closer to her.

"Stop it! Keep away! Please! He needs a doctor!" She pleaded, "He can't fight anymore, okay! Leave him alone! Stop picking on him-"

"Shut up…"

"Nani!"

The red-head took the unconscious Yahiko from the girl's arms.

"What the-" she stammered as she walked hastily after him, "HEY! GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT! HE NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

The red-head was carrying the limp body in his arms as the girl began beating him on the back with her fists.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM! I NEED TO BRING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" she exclaimed, beating her fists a lot harder on his back, "LET HIM GO! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!"

The red-head laid Yahiko on the back seat while the girl began punching and kicking him on the back.

"What the heck are you doing! Give him back! He needs a doctor!" she cried, tears flowing down her face.

"Just shut up for a sec- You're acting like a dumb child-"

The girl looked up in surprise. Her azure eyes were glassy because of her tears.

The red-head raised a brow at her.

He gazed at her azure eyes for a few seconds- but quickly looked away.

"Jeeze…" he mumbled, scratching his head in irritation.

He sighed as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

The girl just stared at the white handkerchief in his hand.

"Just get it already-" he said, shoving the cloth into her hands.

The girl just stared at the handkerchief in her hands with shock.

The red-head scratched his head in annoyance as he opened the passenger's seat. He looked up at the girl who was still staring at his handkerchief.

"Hey- what the heck are you staring at that for!" he muttered as the girl quickly looked up at him in surprise.

"…"

"Just get in here will you- I'm really starting to get annoyed you know-"

"NANI!" she said, horror-stricken.

She stepped away from the red haired guy in shock.

"What the heck do you want to do with me!"

The red-head rolled his eyes in annoyance as he grabbed the girl by the wrist.

"Ite! Let me go! It hurts!" she screamed in his ear as the red-head quickly covered her mouth.

"Just shut up will you-" he hissed as he shoved her into the car.

She looked at him in horror as he slammed the door in her face.

She watched as the red-head seated himself on the driver's seat and started the engines to his car. She shivered slightly as the guy next to her turned his amber eyes to her direction.

"Where are you planning to take us you baka-" she demanded as the red-head just shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, "Are you trying to- to kidnap us or something! Because now isn't really a good time you know!"

"Just shut up-" he grumbled as the girl fumed, "You talk to much-"

"And what was that supposed to mean you insolent jerk!" she exclaimed angrily, her hands were curling into fists.

"Why should I tell you?" he said calmly, not bothering to look at her.

"I'm gonna scream for help if you don't answer me you baka!" She yelled at him as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Do that- and your friend in the back dies-" he snapped coldly as the girl's face turned pale.

She placed her hands on her lap and quickly looked down at it.

The guy rolled his eyes as he made a sharp turn around a corner.

'This guy's gonna kill us…' she thought, tears falling down her face, 'How could this happen! Why is this happening!'

Suddenly, the car went to a halt.

"Who said I was gonna kill you?"

The girl looked up in surprise as the red head got out of the car.

She got out of the car and looked around in amazement as the red-head took Yahiko from the back of his car.

Her eyes widened in surprise as a bunch of men in white clothes came rushing towards them.

'This… We're… The hospital?'

Suddenly, one of the doctors walked towards her.

"Are you a friend of this injured young man?" a doctor asked her, pointing to Yahiko who was being pushed in to the hospital on a rolling hospital bed.

"Uh…H-Hai…" The girl stammered.

"Okay… if you would just please come in with me so you could just fill up some papers for your friend…" the doctor said as she nodded.

"But… um… is Yahiko going to be okay?" She asked in panic as the doctor sighed, "Well- is he?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can patch him up…" the doctor replied as she sighed.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar of an engine. The girl turned around in surprise to see a black jaguar sports car rushing away.

She blinked.

Then she slightly smiled.

'Arigato…'

_To be continued…_

* * *

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Hey! Sorry about the hospital thing… I forgot what you call those rolling beds they use during emergencies… hehehe… if anyone knows, could you tell it to me! Thanks!

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I didn't know if I want Aoshi to run them over with a car, so I had a lot of thinking going on… but, I guess Aoshi didn't kill them yet after all! Hehehe… Well, anyway, R&R please! Thanks!)

I'm answering reviews again!

Hannah Parker – Hey! Thanks for another review! Um… about Aoshi's weirdness… yeah… I know… I had to make him like that… um… I'll tell you the reason in the next chapter…hehehe… oh… and about Kenshin not beating up Yahiko properly… um… I'll explain that… maybe in the next chapter… hehehe… and gomen about the bad words thing… but what can I don? Besides… this is a pg-13 story… but I dunno, is cussing allowed in a pg13 fic? Sorry… I told you I was a good girl… hehehe… well, hope you liked this chappie!

Minsada – hey! Thanks for another review! Anyway, sorry about the cliffie… hehehe…. I don't know how to end the last chapter eh…hehehe…. Gomen… anyway, hope you like this chapter!

unknown beedee – hey! Thanks for another review! Anyway, sorry about the whole aoshi and misao thing… cuz you see… um… well, I think I'll just write it in the next chappie… hehehe… so you'll just have to wait for it a bit, okay? Hehehe… anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Reignashii – hey! Thanks for another review! Thanks so much! Um… and about Saito and Tokio? Uh… dunno yet… what does tokio look like? I don't think I've seen her in the rk series before… hehehe... or maybe I just missed an episode… hehehe… you're ideas are great! Thanks! I might use that idea of yours… but not just yet… hehehe… uh, one question, who's eiji again? (Why does it seem like I don't know a lot of rk characters! I'm such a bad fan! – hits myself with a bokken- Ouch… ) hehehehe, anyway, I hope you like this chapter too!

rain angst – hey! Thanks for another chapter! Um… I don't really like cliffies… I'm not really good at them anyway… I just really didn't know how to end that last chapter… hehehe… gomen… Well, anyway, Hope you like this chapter!

animelover12344 – Hey! Thanks for the review! Um… I'm not really sure when I'll be doing that… I need to think it over… but, anyway; I hope you're contented with this chapter!

AmayaSaria – hey! Thanks for another review! Yeah- about the YK pairing… definitely scary… anyway, I don't really want to reveal pairings yet… I want my readers to keep guessing… hehehe… I'm so mean sometimes… even if I am such a good girl. .. hehehe… joking… anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Sky Fairy 77 – hi! Thanks for the review! And, um… yeah… it is sort of based on hana yori dango… ehehehe… gomen… anyway, I forgot who that quiet guy you're talking about is... let's just say I've got short term memory… hehehe… anyway, I hope you like this chapter too!

Jen – Hey! Thanks for another review! Anyway, fight with sou… hmm… I'll still have to check on it… hehehe… and yeah, I too was hit a by a guy before… many times I must add… but that was because I was annoying him… hehehe… but I don't think any punches I took before will equal to the pain Misao and Kaoru felt after Aoshi hits them… sigh… I suddenly feel sorry for the two…but… anyway- enough about that! I hope you like this new chapter!


	11. Kaoru and Misao on the Phone

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! I don't own anything I didn't make up.

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

Chapter 11: Kaoru and Misao on the phone…

**

* * *

Kaoru's POV**

I had been pacing back and forth for an hour now. I glanced every now and then at the clock on the wall.

'9:00' I thought with a sigh as I continued to walk back and forth in the waiting room.

Yahiko had been in the emergency room for nearly an hour after he was brought to the hospital. I finished signing Yahiko's hospital records a while ago. I was too nervous of Yahiko's welfare that I wrote on the hospital forms with my hands shaking. I hadn't noticed it until the nurse, who came to get the forms from me, scowled at my hand writing.

She said that my hand writing looked like chicken scratches.

I laughed in my head at the thought.

I sighed and headed for the information desk.

I still haven't called Misao since I came here. It completely slipped out of my mind that I hadn't informed her of our location.

I was completely sure she's worried about us. Especially when she finds out that we weren't back at the street where she left us.

Suddenly, I stopped walking.

That guy with the flaming red hair… he was the reason we were here in the first place…

I shook my head in annoyance as I began scratching my head in irritation.

What the heck was I thinking back then! Why did I allow him to drag me and Yahiko here! HE was one of his enemies! Why did HE help us!

Questions swirled in my head.

I sighed as I tried to shake them away.

I should just stop thinking about that and call Misao- She's gonna blow her steam any second now if I don't hurry...

I went over to the nurse behind the desk and asked if I could make a call.

The nurse stared at me for a while, scanning me from top to bottom.

I blush slightly by what she was doing.

I knew I was filthy because of what the rich jerk did to me. I had a sore back at the moment and I got a bruise on my knee because of him. I must really be disgusting to look at, especially since I was still smeared with Yahiko's blood from top to bottom.

The nurse sighed as she handed me the phone.

I smiled gratefully as I began punching in Misao's telephone number.

It rang…

And rang…

And rang…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Moshi Moshi… Makimachi Misao speaking…"

"Uh… Misao- it's me…"

"Huh? Me? I don't know anyone called me… you have the wrong number…"

"Wha-"

CLICK!

BEEP! BEEP!

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I looked at the phone in disgust.

"Baka…" I mumbled in annoyance at the phone in my hands.

The nurse looked up at me, one of her brows raised questioningly at me.

I sweat dropped and flashed a fake smile.

I'm going to kill Misao for this…

I punched in Misao's number again and waited for her to answer the phone.

RING!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Moshi Moshi, Makimachi Misao speaking…"

"Hey Misao! It's me-"

"Haven't I told you I don't know anyone called me!"

"But Misao!"

"Is this some kind of prank call!"

"NO! I mean-"

"Then stop calling me!"

"Wai-"

CLICK!

BEEP! BEEP!

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Okay… Now I'm really pissed off!

And that crazy nurse was looking at all weird again.

This- is- so- humiliating!

Thanks a bunch Misao-

I tried calling her for the third time- if she isn't gonna talk to me decently- I swear I'm gonna kill myself right here!

The phone's ringing…

* * *

**Normal POV**

RING! RING!

"Agh! If that's that stupid ME again! I'm going to break this phone in half…" Misao grumbled as she picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Makimachi Misao speaking…"

"MISAO!"

Misao held the phone away from her ear in surprise.

"Wow… talk about one freaking whacko…" Misao mumbled to herself when she noticed that the screaming from the phone died down.

Misao sighed as she placed the phone by her ear again.

"May I please know who this is?" Misao said with an annoyed tone, 'If this is Me- I mean- If this person I'm talking to is Me- No wait! What the heck am I saying! If this person was the whacko I was talking to earlier-"

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE!" the person on the on the phone said hotly.

"Jeeze! I'm here! You don't need to shout for heaven's sake!" Misao snapped as grumbling was heard from the other side of the phone, "Who is this anyway!"

"It's Kaoru- Jeeze, can't you recognize my voice!"

"Oh! Kaoru! I thought you were that Me person!"

"That was ME-baka!"

"Yeah… I know that was Me… that Me person called twice already…" Misao said impatiently, "But how did you know I was talking to Me?

"ARGH!"

"What! Was it something I said?"

"MISAO!"

"Oh yeah! Where the heck are you guys!" Misao interrupted, "We called the ambulance like you said- but you guys weren't back there when we arrived!"

"I-"

"Yutaro got pissed off cuz I went barging in his house to call an ambulance!" Misao grumbled, "HE is SOO MEAN! He kept hitting me with his shinnai when we couldn't find you guys a while ago!"

"That's because-"

"And those ambulance guys tried to haul me into their ambulance because they thought I was the one who needed help!" Misao complained angrily, "They said I look like an itachii too!"

Kaoru laughed.

"You're so mean!" Misao cried

"Gomen… I couldn't help it…"

"Where the heck are you anyway! And why did you take off like that!" Misao asked, "Did something bad happen! Did Shinomori come back to get revenge on Yahiko! Oh no! Where's Yahiko! Is he-is he-"

"Stop it! He's not dead for crying out loud!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Uh… I think…"

Misao suddenly fell anime style.

"Uh? Hello? Misao? Misao? Misao!"

"Jeeze… can you please tell me a more definite answer than that! Where is eh!"

"He's… in the emergency room…"

"Emergency room?" Misao asked in confusion, "You're at the hospital?"

"Yup…"

"How'd you get there!" Misao asked, "You made me worry sick about you guys! I thought Shinomori kidnapped you guys!"

"Oh please… how can the guy do that… haven't you noticed it?"

"What? I don't get you… what're you talking about?" Misao asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Well- never mind… Can you just finish the project without me? I don't think I can make it in time to help out… I don't know when Yahiko's going to be released from the hospital…"

"Uh… don't worry, I can handle it…" Misao said happily, "I'll call Yutaro too if you want… just to tell him that Yahiko can't make it…"

"Uh… yeah… that'll be good… thanks…"

"But really Kaoru… If you and Yahiko aren't a couple- why are you doing all this for him?"

"I TOLD YOU! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Ow! Jeeze! You don't have to scream! You're hurting my ears!" Misao complained.

"It's your fault- blame yourself…"

"How'd you get there in the hospital so quickly anyway? I mean… if you can carry Yahiko all the way to the hospital like that- why'd you have to let me run and call for an ambulance!"

"Baka! Yahiko's way too heavy! And the hospital's a kilometer away from that place- I'm not Wonder Woman you know!"

"Yeah- well… it was just a thought…" Misao said, shrugging, "But how DID you get there before we came to get you!"

"Um… well…"

Misao blinked, noticing the uneasiness in Kaoru's voice.

"Um… Nothing…"

"What the heck to you mean by NOTHING!" Misao exclaimed, "That's so lame! I know you're hiding something!"

"…"

"Well!"

"How come you know I'm hiding something- when you can't even tell the difference from my voice on the phone?"

"You sound way more different on the phone than- WAITAMINUTE! Stop changing the topic will you!"

"But I didn't…"

"But you did!"

"I didn't"

"You did!"

"What're you talking about! I did not change the topic we were currently discussing…"

"ARGH! You DID! And that's final!"

"Fine… whatever…"

"So… what were we talking about?"

"Augh… I give up…"

"What!"

"Listen- just call Yutaro and tell him that Yahiko can't make it okay?"

"Yeah… sure… but…"

"I need to go… I wanna check if Yahiko's doing okay…"

"Yeah… sure… but…"

"Well… talk to you later… Good luck with our project…"

"Uh… sure… but…"

"Bye!"

"Yeah… bye! Ah! WAITAMINUTE! KA-"

CLICK!

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ah jeeze… that was dumb…" Misao grumbled, scratching her hair in annoyance.

**

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she hung the phone. She quickly turned away from the information desk after hearing the nurse curse at her for talking so loud in a hospital.**

She felt really sick. The stench of Yahiko's blood was starting to nauseate her.

She sighed as she sat back down on an empty bench.

'I can't tell her what happened… it's too weird- even for me…' she thought, covering her face with her hands, 'That guy saved me-he saved Yahiko!- But he shouldn't have… He was his enemy! Was he plotting something evil? Maybe he didn't kill Yahiko since I was there…'

She sighed, clutching her uneasy stomach.

"The last time he was alone with him- he nearly killed Yahiko… but that was before I came…" She mumbled to herself.

Her head started aching.

'I'm so confused… Yahiko's not out yet… What am I going to do?' she panicked, feeling both her head and stomach throbbing, 'I still have school tomorrow… I haven't studied yet- but I really can't leave Yahiko- not until I find out if he's- he's-"

All of a sudden, Kaoru threw up.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey ladies! Whatcha doing! Wanna hang with me!"

A tall man with black hair came wobbling towards a cute pair of girls.

"Hey? Are you alright mister?"

"Heck- I'm okay- C'mon! Let's head to a karaoke and party!"

All of a sudden, there was a bright light, and the sound of an engine came closer and closer at them.

"What the-"

The tall man shielded his eyes as a black sports car stopped next to him.

"Turn off those freaking lights will you!"

"Aoshi?"

A short guy with flaming red hair stepped out of the car and under a street light.

Aoshi looked at him blankly as the red head narrowed his eyebrows and scowled.

"Oh! It's you! Good! Cuz you see, I've got two ladies here-"

"Shut up."

Aoshi looked at him in rage.

"Why the heck are you talking to me like that all of a sudden- Huh Himura!"

The red head breathe in deeply before turning to the tall man before him. His eyes now shone gold.

"We need to talk-"

_To be continued…_

* * *

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Hey! Sorry about this chappie- I made it in a hurry… I can't do anything about it… I got a writer's block! To tell you the truth- I think this chapter sucks… but that's just my opinion anyway-

What I need are your opinions!

So tell me! Review this chapter!

Do you think it sucks too!

Cuz if it does- I think I'm going to revise it up a bit… when I have more time… anyway, sorry for the long wait! R&R please!

Oh- I'll be answering reviews in the next chapter… Someone wants me off the pc- so I don't have time to type- anyway- Thanks for all your support and reviews!)


	12. A Swordsman's Code of Honor

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! I don't own anything I didn't make up.

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

Chapter 12: A Swordsman's Code of Honor… (Or so they say… lol)

* * *

"_We need to talk-"

* * *

_

"We can talk later- right now- I want to have some fun!" Aoshi snapped turning his back on Kenshin, "Hey ladies! C'mon! The Karaoke is waiting for us-"

"Aoshi!"

"I told you- we'll talk later!" Aoshi said, not even wanting to look at Kenshin's now very angry face, "Hey ladies- how about we-"

All of a sudden, Aoshi felt someone wring him around. Aoshi's eyes widened in surprise as a strong punch landed on his face.

Aoshi stumbled backward and fell to the ground.

"Damn it…" Aoshi cursed, glaring coldly at his attacker, "Why the heck did you do that Himura!"

"You need some senses be brought back to you- you nitwit!" Kenshin barked as he kicked Aoshi on one side of his face, "You're such a shame- to all of us!"

Aoshi flew to the side as the two ladies screamed in fright, running hastily away from them. Aoshi hit a bunch of garbage cans and was now sprawled on the street.

Kenshin glared at him angrily as Aoshi tried to sit up.

"Damn you- do you think you could beat me up like that-"

"Of course I can- you're too drunk anyway- to me- you're as weak as that Myoujin-san-" Kenshin sneered as Aoshi got up painfully to his feet.

"Don't- you- dare BELITTLE ME!" Aoshi exclaimed as he charged at Kenshin, his fist was ready to strike his face.

Kenshin raised a brow at him.

Just as soon as Aoshi was about to punch him, he jumped over him- letting Aoshi hit nothing but the air.

"Baka-" Kenshin muttered, kicking Aoshi in the back, sending Aoshi flying against a wall, "To think you passed yourself as a swordsman…"

(AN: Ok… just so no one will get confused, I think I have to make a bit of explanation to do…

Ok, Um… Kenshin, Soujiro and Aoshi are said to be the greatest swordsmen in their school right? There is also one reason why they were the so called greatest swordsmen- because those three guys are the only ones in their school who HAVE real swords… hahahaha… the rest of the guys in their school either use shinnais or bokutous or bokkens… hehehe… I know I should've written it before- but hey- I forgot- especially with this short term memory of mine!)

Aoshi groaned as he slid down to the ground.

"You're pathetic- you were drinking like there was no tomorrow- weren't you!" Kenshin hissed as Aoshi glared at him icily, "Humph- A true swordsman would never drink so much- you're so stupid- I can't believe you're a swordsman as of today!"

"Shut up! The only reason we are swordsmen today is because- number one- we passed that stupid swordsman exam that stupid government was giving out- number two- we have the money to buy our own swords- and number three- the whole world is too chicken to be REAL swordsmen!" Aoshi exclaimed, standing up from the ground, "Remember how the three of us with Soujiro first became "OFFICIAL" swordsmen? We took that stupid written exam in that damn government building of whatchamacallit- then they gave us those damn pieces of certificates which doesn't mean anything at all- because you don't use certificates to see who can fight with REAL swords- Like- you won't even know if the guy you're fighting has a certificate or not! It's all too stupid! Then we had to get ourselves our personal swords- then what else did we do! OH YEAH- that damn government told us to memorize this big book of- what! The swordsman's code of honor! HA! What a damn way to cover up VERY DAMN RULE THEY CAN COME UP WITH SO WE WON'T USE OUR SWORDS!"

"Do you have to belittle every one smaller than you!" Kenshin growled, "Do you really have to complain like that- the government means well-"

"Means well my ass! I can do anything I want with my life! And I can do anything with my kodachis- So butt out!" Aoshi yelled as Kenshin glared at him angrily with his golden eyes, "I can be a true swordsman- even if that damn government of ours didn't give me their stupid certification of approval…"

"Oh shut up! You're a disgrace to all the swordsmen of this time- you already have destroyed our reputation! Why don't you just give up your swords and-" Kenshin mumbled as Aoshi pulled out his kodachis.

"You think I'd let you take my swords! Fat chance Himura! I live up to my rep- but I don't care about some stupid code of honor! Swords are used to test strengths- to see who's better than who! – It's not JUST meant to be used for showing off!" Aoshi growled as Kenshin raised a brow at him.

"I see you aren't sober yet… You still don't have any sense in your words-" Kenshin mumbled in disgust, "Not only have you broken the rule of NOT drinking- you even attacked people with those swords of yours- with all that blood stained on that sword of yours- I'm guessing you were the one who attacked Myoujin-san…"

"So what! HE was USING a sword too anyway- I gave him my kodachi to use- but so what!- It was in that stupid code thing the government made up-" Aoshi muttered, shaking the blood away from his kodachis.

"Number one Aoshi- WE only USE swords for PROTECTION! Number two- we DO NOT try to kill INEXPERIENCED FIGHTERS like Myoujin-san! NUMBER THREE- WE DON'T DRINK THEN TRY TO HURT PEOPLE! And NUMBER FOUR! WE DON'T HURT WOMEN!" Kenshin exclaimed as Aoshi stood in a fighting stance.

"Hey- that shrimp was using my kodachi as his protection- so that counts- and that dumb kid is experienced since he already tried battling with us you baka! And then those two chicks came to help that brat- so it was their fault that they got hurt!" Aoshi exclaimed angrily, "Besides- I can drink whenever I want- I broke up with my ex so I went drinking- it's a natural thing for NORMAL guys to do!"

'Two! NORMAL!'

"And I, for once, DO NOT CARE ABOUT THOSE STUPID RULES THAT DUMB GOVERNEMNT DOGS MADE SO WE CAN USE THESE SWORDS!" Aoshi exclaimed angrily, "EVERYTHING ELSE WRITTEN THERE SAYS I CAN'T USE IT! SO WHAT'S THE POINT OF GETTING YOURSELF A SWORD AND BEING A SWORDSMAN! They're taking the fun out of life!"

"Do you realize that you are trying to destroy our reputation- which you already did! Do you really want to be hunted down by the government for nearly killing a kid! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! AND ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M- NOT-NORMAL! DAMN YOU AOSHI! You really ARE TOO DRUNK!" Kenshin exclaimed angrily as Aoshi charged at him, his kodachis ready to strike Kenshin.

"IF YOU WON'T GET TO BLAB ALL THIS OUT- THEN THERE WON'T BE TOO MUCH OF A PROBLEM!" Aoshi exclaimed as Kenshin jumped high in the air and landed on the roof.

Aoshi positioned himself for another attack. Kenshin just watched him cautiously. His first attack had managed to gut him slightly on the arm.

'He's still not sober- Stupid sake- If this is what happens when you have girlfriends- it's better if he DOESN"T have one!' Kenshin thought as he jumped out of the way from Aoshi's attack.

Kenshin rolled down the roof he was standing on and fell down on a small pond below.

"ORO?"

"EEK! THERE'S A ROBBER IN THE HOUSE!" someone screamed as Aoshi landed next to Kenshin.

"Oro! IIE! This one is not a robber, that he is not!" Kenshin said as Aoshi stroked his side.

Kenshin started to bleed on his side, sending his blood all over the clean pond he was sitting in. Aoshi was walking closer to him; one of his kodachis was raised up his head.

"This is the end- Himura…" Aoshi growled as he brought down his kodachi.

But before the kodachi could reach Kenshin, Kenshin managed to kick Aoshi from behind his feet. Aoshi lost his balance and fell back wards and splashed into the now very bloody pond. He accidentally let go of his kodachi in his fall and it pierced right through a nearby rock.

"Humph… Another rule broken…" Kenshin grumbled angrily, "You must NEVER attack an unarmed person- even if he or she IS a swordsman…"

"Feh- cough cough- you're such a goody-goody-" Aoshi grumbled as Kenshin got up to his feet.

"EEK! THERE'S TWO ROBBERS OUT THERE! CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE POLICE!"

"Oh damn…" Kenshin cursed as Aoshi got up from the pond, "We'll get caught for breaking an entry! Auntie is gonna kill me! That she will!"

"Jeeze Himura- you're so stupid sometimes…" Aoshi sighed in disgust as he pulled his kodachi from the rock and sheathed it, "We're swordsmen idiot- you don't think they could catch you with that god-like speed of yours!"

Kenshin chuckled slightly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I guess you're right- But it is good- you're sober again… that it is…" Kenshin said smiling, as Aoshi turned away from him.

"It's your fault- you drenched me with water full of your blood… it's disgusting- you're paying for my clothes Himura- I got this from the States…" Aoshi grumbled as they hear police sirens coming louder, "C'mon- let's get out of here…"

* * *

"Kaoru-san? Kaoru-san!"

The young woman with raven black hair looked up to see a young woman, with her long hair in a braid, running up towards her.

"M-Misao-chan?" Kaoru said in disbelief as Misao arrived with a smile plastered on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well… hold on- why do you look so pale all of a sudden?" Misao asked as Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Gomen- I sort of… um… vomited a while ago…" Kaoru said in embarrassment as Misao scowled.

"EEW….Well- no wonder! You stink!"

"What does that suppose to mean!" Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing Misao by the collar to her shirt.

Nurses, Doctors and Patients began to stare at them. Both Kaoru and Misao sweat dropped. Kaoru sighed and let go of Misao.

"Gomen…" Kaoru mumbled in embarrassment as Misao just smiled.

"Nah… it's okay…" Misao replied, searching for something from the back pack she was carrying.

Kaoru watched her curiously as Misao continued to search her bag.

"What're you looking for?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh… well… I figured you had blood all over your clothes and stuff- and I know how attached you are to Yahiko-"

"What do you mean by ATTACHED!" Kaoru screamed in embarrassment as everyone stared at their direction once again.

Kaoru sweat dropped.

"SHH! This is a hospital!" a nurse passing by, hissed.

"Ah… gomen…" Kaoru mumbled, blushing, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Here it is!" Misao beamed as she pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

"What's that for?" Kaoru asked as Misao handed her the clothes.

"I knew you'd need this- so I came over to give you some clothes… Don't worry- it'll fit you… we're nearly the same size and height you know…" Misao said as Kaoru smiled, "But remember to bring them back okay! I'm just lending those to you- I happen to like those clothes…"

"Hai- Arigato…" Kaoru said thankfully as she dashed away to find the nearest washroom.

* * *

"Y-Young Master Himura! What happened to you young master!" Shinji asked as Kenshin and Aoshi stepped in the mansion soaking wet, "You're soaked young master- and you've got a wound! Oh dear-"

"Hey- no need to worry about me Shinji- I'm fine- now stop acting like a mother!" Kenshin said jokingly as Shinji stiffened.

"Uh… hai young master…" he replied quietly as Kenshin tried to smile at him.

"Gomen Shinji… I'm really fine, that I am… Um… there just had been a little problem, that there had…" Kenshin mumbled with a sigh as a bunch of servants came bustling towards him, "Um… could you… get me some dry clothes?"

"Hai Young master…" They all replied, rushing off to find clothes for him.

"Oh… and get some too for Aoshi!" Kenshin called after them as Aoshi raised a brow at him.

"You don't have too…" he mumbled as Kenshin blinked at him blankly.

"Demo… I ruined your clothes remember?" Kenshin said, "You said I had to pay for your clothes, that you did!"

"Jeeze- I meant that literary baka-" Aoshi grumbled in annoyance, "Do you even think you're small clothes would fit me?"

Kenshin sweat dropped, picturing Aoshi in his clothes; wearing tight white pants reaching up to his knees and a black shirt only reaching up until his stomach.

"Ahahaha… gomen…" Kenshin mumbled, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Aoshi just rolled his eyes and ordered a maid to fetch him a towel.

"Baka…"

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way… and can you not scream at my ear Misao?" Kaoru asked as Misao flushed in embarrassment.

"But really- you say- you say- you say… scar face helped you get here?" Misao asked in shock as Kaoru looked away from her.

"Yeah- sort of…" Kaoru mumbled, feeling her cheeks go red.

"But WHY though! I mean- he attacked Yahiko- didn't he! HE was the one that made Yahiko stay at home- well, in your home that is- for a whole day!" Misao exclaimed as Kaoru shrugged.

"Guys like him are unpredictable- I'm guessing he's planning something big and evil right about now…" Kaoru grumbled, scratching her head in annoyance, "I mean- he let two bloody people into his expensive sports car-"

"You know what- I'm guessing he got drunk a bit too much…" Misao mumbled, giggling slightly, "I'm guessing he was so out of his senses that he thought you and Yahiko were cute chicks waiting to be picked up-"

Suddenly, Kaoru hit Misao on the head. Her face was burning red.

"Mou- Don't think like that! That's so stupid! I'm getting freaked out you know-" Kaoru exclaimed as Misao giggled slightly.

"Jeeze… I was just joking!" Misao said giggling, "But why won't you tell me a while ago that he was the one who helped you!"

"Well… I dunno… I guess…"

"What? You're too proud to say anything?"

BLAG!

"It's not like that!" Kaoru exclaimed, turning away from Misao, "It's just…"

"What?"

"I dunno… It just seems weird telling you, that Yahiko's enemy was the one who saved him…" Kaoru mumbled with a sigh, "It was just not right… I mean… he seemed completely different from the time he attacked Yahiko…"

"Uh… I'm lost… what're you talking about!"

"His eyes were… well… you wouldn't understand- you haven't seen him-" Kaoru muttered as Misao scowled.

"Of course I've seen him! He studies at our school baka!" Misao pouted as Kaoru sighed and shook her head.

"No… you don't understand…" Kaoru mumbled, looking away from her.

"What do you mean I don't understand! I think you're the one who doesn't understand! You don't know what the heck you're saying!" Misao exclaimed, "You're talking nonsense- you must still be screwed after inhaling all of that stinking smell on your clothes…"

Kaoru sighed.

'His eyes… I never saw that guy from up close- only during that time I had that fight with him when he was battling Yahiko- but he was different from the guy who helped us a while ago… his eyes weren't cold and hard like before…there was something… different in them…'

"Hey! You still there! What are you thinking about!" Misao scowled and crossed her arms in annoyance.

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming closer to them. They both turned around to see a young woman in a white nurse dress. Kaoru and Misao's eyes widened in surprise.

"You!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Hey! Sorry about this chapter- My sister said it's a bit confusing… especially in Aoshi and Kenshin's mini fight… hehehe… gomen! I truly am! – runs away from rocks thrown at her- I promise I'll do better next time!

Anyway- sorry for the long wait… I got a huge writer's block! To tell you the truth- I think this chapter really sucks… it's worse than the last chapter! I think… Waah! I'm loosing my touch! It's all because I'm too preoccupied with my studies! Gomen! I'm such a bad author! Anyway- I NEED REVIEWS! AND A BIT OF ADVICE ON THIS CHAPTER! I GLADLY ACCEPT FLAMES! Hehehe…

If a lot of my readers think it sucks- I'm going to revise it up a bit… I've got a back up chapter… hehehe…

anyway, sorry for the long wait! R&R please!)

I'm answering your reviews! ORORORORO! I never knew I had so much to answer! –sigh-

This is gonna take a while… ehehehe…

unknown beedee – hey! Thanks for the review! Well, here's the next chapter- I hope you like this chapter…it's a bit weird, but I hope it does makes sense- I'll try to do my best next time!

Jen – Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 12- hope you like it… my mind a huge writer's block because I was trying to memorize my French! But- oh well, I'll make it up and write a fight with sou-chan for you! Except- I dunno if I'll let him fight on the next chapter yet… I got another writer's block… gomen! Oh… and if you ever need bandage- Shishio or Sano has got lots of them! And maybe Megumi too… hehehe…

Reignashii – HeY! Thanks for a review! Thanks on the info about tokio and Eiji! It really helps! Hope you continue to read my story! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

erica6060 – hey! Thanks for the review! Yeah- Aoshi seems mean- but hey- he still has a good side! Well- sort of- wait… I dunno… does he? Joke… ehehehe… don't worry- he's change his bad boy attitude sooner or later! When I get to update again I guess… -shrugs- oh well… hope you like this chapter!

rain angst - hey! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapters! Hehehe… and I thought Misao was the one who had a big mouth… oh well… in my point of view, I think Kaoru's a bit confused to why Kenshin helped her- maybe that's why she didn't tell misao… -sigh- I'm the author yet I don't seem to even know it… oh well… I guess it's just my usual short term memory loss…hehehe…

AmayaSaria – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter! Good too… I was thinking of changing it… I guess I won't have to… ehehe… well, I hope you like this chapter too… if it's a bit confusing, tell me, ok? Thanks! Hope you'll continue to read my story!

Hannah Parker – hey! Thanks for the review! Do you really think it's mysterious? Hmm… -shrugs- I never really knew… ehehehe…

Bradybunch4529 – hey! Thanks for the reviews! I hope Kaoru gets to kick Aoshi's ass around… hehehe… um…wait… I'm the author… ahahaha… I'm so dumb… don't mind me… hehehe… those f4 guys excluding maybe aoshi… I think they hate fighting with girls because of those rules the government told them to follow when using their swords… I think I've written it down here, right? Hmm… I better read it again… ehehe… I never really knew why misao is so hyper… maybe she ate too many sweets? That always gets me hyper… hehehe… anyway; I hope you liked this chapter…

animelover12344 – hey! Thanks for the review! You really think my fic is cool! Lol! I guess I'm not the worst author around… hehehe… anyway, here's the next chapter, really hop you like it… R&R!

Nicole – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my fic! Hope you like this chapter!

TimeWarper – hey! Thanks for the review! Yeah… this fic is sort of based on meteor garden I guess… hehehe… thanks for the compliment… I really didn't think though it was really creative… and yes! I am a PINOY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cool! Are you pinoy too! Hehehe… anyway, hope you liked this chappie!

sc gurl – hm… you know you're suggestion seems cool! Hey! Thanks for the review too! Glad you reviewed! I'll try doing your suggestion! If I ever do finish this… hehehe… gomen… so much work to do now a days… hehehe… well, I hope you like this chapter!

shibi chibi – hey! Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 12! Hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think of it, ok? Thanks!

BLONDE GOTH – Hey! Thanks for the review! Yeah… that sports car of Kenshin's just way too expensive- even for me! Ahahaha… what cell phone did you get? At least you're luck- I've got a cell phone- but has no sim in it! It really sucks… But anyway… Thanks a bunch on the info on Shura! I really appreciate it! Anyway- I hope you like this chapter!

flaming-amber – hey! Thanks for the review! Yeah- people say that a lot to me… I never really vomited at the smell of blood- I run away at the first sight of blood! Waah! I hate blood… It just creeps me out… yech… anyway, glad you liked the last chapter- hope you'll like this one as well… this chapter seems weirder than the last one- but I'll make up for it… hehehe…

RKfaN930 – hey! Thanks for another review! Oh… and that wasn't really a stupid question so don't worry… Actually- It's just saying that it's because of one person's influence that helps those f4 guys change… ehehehe… but yeah- I think I'm changing the summary before other people might get confused with it… what do you think? Well, glad you liked the last chapter- hope you like this one as well!

Tenken's Lover – hey !thanks for the review! A soujiro Misao pairing? Hmm… yeah… I guess it looks cool- but I haven't tried it before… I've only read one fic here in that's a sou/mi pairing… But I forgot what the title was… hehehe… gomen… anyway, I'll just have to see what my brain wants me to write! EHehe…yeah- the F4's scary… specially aoshi-sama- when he's drunk! Ahahaha… this is why I never drink- well, maybe a bit of champagne, but that's it- Is champagne even wine? Ahahaha… I'm so weird sometimes- don't mind me… anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Mae – hey! Thanks for the review! Anyway- Maybe I'll be letting Kaoru kick some people's ass when Yahiko's a bit better… ahahaha… oh- and here's the next chapter- I do hope you like it… -keeps fingers crossed- ehehehe…

Angela Himura - hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the telephone conversation in the last chapter- people say it's a bit crazy but hey- what can I do about it? I just write whatever pops into my mind! Ehehe… that's why writer's block are so bad for me- I wonder if there's medicine for people who have writer's block… ehehehe… anyway- hope you like this chapter!

Akare – hey! Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliment- um… yeah- Aoshi's a bit uh… what do you call that OOC? Ehehehe… I can't help it, gomen… I was planning to make Sano like that- but He had megumi to keep him tame- so-yeah… Misao should be taming aoshi! Where is Misao anyway! – finds misao playing fetch with aoshi!- oro? I guess she already started taming him! Ehehehe… joke… anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

legolasestelstar – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my story so far… I really should change it to Humor instead of action and adventure… this fic makes most people laugh! Anyway- an aoshi/misao pairing! Hm… I have to consider both soujiro and Aoshi for misao- at the same time- soujiro and Kenshin for Kaoru… sigh… you'll just have to wait and see- I've got the writer's block- Why can't there be a medicine for writer's block! Hehehe…. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Ahahaha… and thanks for the hug! 3

goldenfairy - hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you find it interesting so far! And I hope you like this new chapter!

Sky Fariy 77 – hey! Thanks for all those review! Ehehehe… I don't really mind at all on how many chapters you're reviewing- I'm just glad you can review me! You can just review after reading this chapter- then you won't have to review each of my chapters… ehehehe… I don't really mind…Ehehe… why can't just Kaoru just say why she's so concerned of poor yahiko-chan? Everyone thinks they're a couple because of what she's doing! Lol! Ok… I'll try to refrain myself from using the word chappie- oops- I said it again… hehehe… gomen… oh! And of course I'll read your story- when I have the time of course- people keep on using the pc! Anyway- the Japanese index? Yeah… someone told me to put those Japanese words I'm using in there so people would know what I'm writing about… but I don't think I got to translate all the Japanese words in my story- tell me if I missed some! Really glad you think my fic is funny! Anyway- I do hope you like this chapter!

Hikari-Kawaii – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my fic so far! Here's the next chapter- I hope you like it… even if it is a bit weird… hehehe…


	13. A Short Story to Tell

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! I don't own anything I didn't make up.

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

Chapter 13: A Short Story to Tell… (Yeah right… this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Hehehehe…. Anyway- what are you reading this for! Scroll down!)

**

* * *

"_You!"

* * *

_**" 

"Nani? Stop hanging your mouths open will you?"

"You- You're- What are you doing here!" Misao exclaimed, glancing a bewildered look at Kaoru.

Kaoru still had her mouth hung open in shock.

"I am quite positive that if you keep your mouth open any longer than that Kamiya- I swear a fly is going to get in there!"

"Ack!" Kaoru exclaimed, quickly shutting her mouth and blushing madly.

"You look like a Tanuki that way you know…"

"I've- I've seen you before!" Kaoru pointed out as Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Well- duh- I come from the same school as you do-" Megumi said, crossing her arms, "I know a lot of things about you-"

"Just what the heck are you doing here anyway Takani!" Misao demanded, crossing her arms in annoyance, "And why the heck are you in a nurse suit thingy!"

"In case you didn't know Makimachi- I work part-time here-" Megumi said, scowling at Misao.

Kaoru just scratched her head in confusion.

"Nani! The great Megumi Takani- The widely known girlfriend of that Stupid ass Rooster head! Working!" Misao gasped as Megumi started to glare daggers at her.

"What would you know about anything Makimachi! I know you're quite oblivious to a lot of things- not to mention your taste in clothing-" Megumi snorted as Misao glared at her.

"Why- I'm gonna pound you if it's the last thing I-" Misao began, but Kaoru pulled her back.

"Please Misao- don't start a riot here…" Kaoru whispered as Misao just cursed under her breath, "This IS a hospital you know…"

"Humph… The itachii doesn't really have much sense either…" Megumi mumbled, rolling her eyes in boredom, "You never really changed since the last time I talked to you-"

"Yeah- I stopped talking to you since the time you started going out with that idiot jerk- I don't even know what you SEE in him!" Misao yelled at her as Megumi gave her a cold stare.

"You don't know him that well you know! How can you even judge him like that, if you never got to know him!" Megumi demanded as Misao scowled.

"Oh please- I can never like a guy who's so dumb and worthless as he is…" Misao sneered, rolling her eyes.

"He's NOT dumb- and he's NOT worthless! Maybe YOU are the one who's DUMB AND WORTHLESS- you baka itachii!" Megumi snapped as Misao glared angrily at her.

"Well- YOU'RE A STINKIN' DITCHER AND A LIAR- AND A-"

"Please guys- let's be reasonable- why don't we just talk calmly and be friends-" Kaoru asked as Misao glared at her.

"Well- if Megumi here didn't have that stupid Rooster head as a boyfriend- I would still be her friend!" Misao exclaimed, not noticing the number of people who were staring at them.

"Well- It's not my fault I fell in love with HIM you know!" Megumi snapped angrily as Kaoru tried separating the two angry girls.

"Calm down you two! Jeeze! This is a hospital for heaven's sake! SHUT UP!" Kaoru demanded as the two ladies hastily turned their backs against each other, "I don't know what the heck you guys are talking about but-"

"Oh- There's nothing really to talk about- it's just that Megumi here had fallen for the world's biggest jerk! Not to mention the worlds most stupid guy in the world!" Misao said sarcastically as Megumi turned red in anger, "She's just my ex- best friend so, who cares! We don't know each other anymore"

"Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed as, giving her a say-sorry-or-else look.

"What do I care anyway for a loud mouth Itachii- who doesn't care at all for my feelings!" Megumi snapped, turning her attention back to Misao, "How could an Itachii like her become my best friend! She doesn't even know the meaning of being a best friend!"

"Meaning of being a best friend huh! I'll show you MEANING OF A BEING A BEST FRIEND!" Misao exclaimed, as she tried to punch Megumi.

But to her surprise, her punch was caught… by Kaoru…

"Nani!"

"You're going way too far Misao-" Kaoru snarled as Misao glared at her, "I know I've just been staying at this school for only a year now- so I don't know anyone that well- or anything about your past- but even if you two are EX best friends, it doesn't mean you have to act like a wild animals! Especially in a place like this!"

"Humph-" Misao cursed under her breath as she walked away from the two and sat herself at a far away seat.

Kaoru sighed as she turned to the shocked Megumi who was standing right behind her. Her face had turned pale from Kaoru's words. Kaoru sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay- Tell me- first off- who are you- what's your relation with Misao- Why you're working part time here and what do you want from us…" Kaoru said as Megumi sighed, " 'Cuz I think I've seen you from school before…"

Megumi turned a chair next to her and sat down. Kaoru sat down next to her.

"I'm Takani Megumi in case you didn't know- I'm a third year student… from class 3-B…" Megumi began as Kaoru smiled.

"Really? I'm, well… me and Misao are from Class 3-A!" Kaoru beamed as Megumi tried to smile at her.

"Yeah- I know that… I know about you- I've got some friends of mine from that class…" Megumi replied with a sigh, "Anyway- I… uh… I met Misao since 5th grade… we were really best friends before… and…"

"What does Misao mean by rooster head boyfriend anyway?" Kaoru interrupted as the corner of Megumi's mouth twitched.

A vein popped on Megumi's head.

"Ah… Ohohoho…" Megumi laughed, fox ears appearing on top of her head.

Kaoru blinked at her in confusion.

'Are those fox ears?'

"Well… you see… when I was young, there was this rich kid who once lived next to my house… we were always fighting with each other because I kept calling him rooster head while he kept calling me Kitsune…" Megumi mumbled as Kaoru sweat dropped, "Yeah… well… one day… It started raining… really, really hard…"

* * *

-Flashback-

"Megumi-chan, could you run an errand for your mommy?"

"Hai okaa-san… what can I do for you?"

"Well, mommy needs some sugar, eggs and some butter for the cake I'm baking for daddy's birthday tomorrow…"

"Oh… okay… I'll buy them for you okaa-san…"

"Do you know the way to the store?"

"Hai Okaa-san…"

"Okay… take this money and buy them for me, is that okay?"

"Hai… anything for Otou-san's birthday tomorrow…"

A younger looking Megumi, around 10 years old smiled. Her short black hair that reached her shoulders went swaying out in the wind as she went skipping happily out of the house. The nearest store was three blocks away. She passed by a huge mansion next to there house and sighed. She looked up to a window and found no one looking out from it.

"I guess the Rooster head's out today…" She mumbled to herself.

Whenever she passes by his place, he always saw him sitting on his window sill, singing like a crow. And whenever he saw me pass by, he'd start insulting me and we'd find ourselves bickering for hours! But that's an exaggeration of course.

After buying everything that was needed, Megumi slowly walked home from the store. As she turned around a corner, a bunch of mean older guys came walking and smirking towards her. They looked like high school kids. One had a white bandana on; the others had a blue bandana, a green bandana, a black bandana and a purple bandana on. Megumi slowly backed away from them with the weight of her mother's groceries slowing her down.

"Hey squirt! What do you have there! Got something for us?" the guy with white bandana sneered at her.

"No!" Megumi replied softly as the 5 guys before her laughed.

"C'mon 'lil girl- hand them over-" the guys in a blue bandana said, gesturing her to give the bag of groceries to him.

"No!" Megumi mumbled in fright.

"He said Give it! Now GIVE!" The leader of the gang, who had a black bandana on, exclaimed, trying to yank the grocery bags she was carrying away from her.

"No! Stop! This is for my dad's birthday tomorrow!" Megumi pleaded, trying her best to pull the grocery bag from their reach.

"Aww… it's for the 'lil girl's old man…" the guy in a purple bandana sneered as the other just laughed evilly, "Oh… The poor old geezer- nothing left for his birthday… Waah…"

The other guys laughed as one of them pretended to cry.

"Leave me alone!" Megumi cried, trying to run away from them, clutching the grocery bags tightly in her arms.

Though try as she might- she couldn't run fast enough with the weight of the load in her arms. The gang of mean guys soon came dashing after her; their eyes where still watery from all the laughing they did.

"Leave me alone!" Megumi cried as the guy with the green bandana lunged at her and grabbed her by her shins.

All at once, Megumi went toppling over. The grocery bags went flying in the air as Megumi fell down to the ground. She felt her knee throbbing, despite the jogging pants she was wearing. She glanced over to her arms and found scratches on them.

She glanced over to the groceries on the ground. The eggs were now shattered on the ground, and the sugar had spilled all over the street.

"Aww… what a waste…" the leader of the group sneered as he squished and stomped on the bar of butter that was lying on the ground next to him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted them to stop! Her face was dirty, her clothes were dusty and she got bruises and scratches on her body. And all the ingredients she bought were now ruined.

Her eyes became watery.

"Oh lookie here… the kid's gonna cry… boo hoo…" the blue bandana guy taunted as the others laughed at her.

Tears were now falling on Megumi's face.

She cried as the group of mean kids taunted and laughed at her.

'Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone! Otou-san won't have a birthday cake because of you!' she thought, covering her face with her hands, 'It's all their fault! What will Okaa-san say!'

Suddenly they heard someone walking towards them.

"Hey you- the five of you-"

"Eh! Who said that?" The leader asked in annoyance as he turned his head around.

All of a sudden, a punch was landed on his face.

The leader of the gang went flying away from Megumi, landing on a couple of garbage cans.

"Who the heck was that!" The white bandana guy from the gang asked, looking around the street.

There, in the middle of the street, stood a young boy a little bit older than Megumi. He had brown spiky hair and had a red bandana on his head. He was wearing white pants and a white jacket with the word "evil" on the back.

"Who the heck do you think you are!" The purple bandana guy in the gang demanded as the brown haired guy started cracking his knuckles.

Megumi brushed away the tears falling down her face. She looked up to see who those mean guy were talking to- besides her.

'I hope it's the cops…'

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the spiky brown haired guy in the red bandana.

"Rooster head!" Megumi said as a vein popped out on the spiky brown haired guy's head.

"What the heck- STOP CALLING ME THAT KITSUNE!" He yelled at her.

Megumi's eyebrows narrowed as she tried to get up to her feet.

"Why should I stop calling you Rooster head- When you won't even stop calling me Kitsune!" Megumi demanded as the "Rooster Head" scowled.

Suddenly, the blue bandana guy from the gang came running towards the "Rooster Head", with his fists curled for a punch.

"Here's for the Boss!" he yelled as he tried to punch the Rooster head.

The rooster head smirked as he just caught the punch.

"Stupid Jackass…" he muttered as he gave the guy a big punch.

The guy fell down in pain as the rooster head smirked.

"Who the heck are you!" the purple bandana guy demanded as the "Rooster head" glared at him.

"Well- in case you losers didn't know- my name is-"

"Rooster Head…" Megumi answered as a bunch of veins popped out on "Rooster Head's" head.

"Arggh! What the heck are you trying to do! Annoy me!" he demanded, scowling at Megumi, "I have a NAME for crying out loud! Jeeze! Can't you just SAY Sano! It's easy! Say it with me- SA-NO!"

"Rooster head…" Megumi mumbled as Sano turned to stone- then cracked up. (AN: Typical anime style…)

"Who the heck cares what that rooster head's name is!" The leader of the gang exclaimed, "Just Get him!"

A bunch of veins popped out once more on Sano's head.

The whole "Bandana" Gang charged at him.

"Don't you ever-" Sano exclaimed, "Call me ROOSTER HEAD!"

Sano charged at them, with his hands curled into fists.

He dodged one of the guy's punch and punched him on the side of his face. He jumped away from the spinning back kick the leader gave him before giving him a good solid punch on the face. Sano pushed the leader towards the two of his companions, letting their fat leader fall on them. Then the Purple bandana guy came to punch him from behind- but Sano noticed his presence and did a side step. The gangster hit nothing but air- but Sano smashed his elbow on the gangster's back. The gangster fell with a thud.

All of a sudden, it began to rain…

* * *

Megumi watched as Sano beat up the gangsters who had been bothering her.

'It wasn't the police- but I guess this is okay…' Megumi thought as drops of water came falling from the sky.

She looked up as more drops of water came falling to the earth.

'Oh no… it's raining!'

Megumi glanced at the groceries that were still scattered on the street. Everything she had bought was ruined…

"What will Okaa-san say now?" Megumi mumbled in distress, feeling the rain come down harder.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps splashing its way through the puddles and making its way towards her.

She looked up and saw Sano raising a brow at her.

"What were you doing with those thugs anyway, eh Kitsune?" he asked as Megumi glared at him.

"FYI Rooster Head- I went over to the store to buy the ingredients for Otou-san's birthday cake! But those guys went after me and RUINED the groceries!" Megumi snapped as she turned her back on him.

Tears were trickling down her face, but she hastily brushed them aside.

Sano sighed, hastily removing his jacket off him.

"You're gonna get wet here…" he mumbled, sheltering her with his jacket.

Megumi turned to him in surprise.

"Wha- what?"

"I can't leave you in the rain you know…" he mumbled as he crouched down, his back facing her, "C'mon Kitsune- I'll bring you home-"

"What?"

"Oh c'mon- stop acting dumb and get on me- I told you- I'm bringing you home!" Sano snapped, as Megumi just looked at him it surprise, "I'm giving you a piggy back ride home!"

"B-But I can't go home- I don't have the groceries-" Megumi said as Sano stood up and raised a brow at her.

The rain was coming down harder.

"Ah jeeze!" Sano grumbled as he swooped Megumi in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"What the- let me go Rooster head!" Megumi demanded, trying to cover herself from the rain with Sano's jacket.

"No way! You're coming home before you catch a cold!" Sano exclaimed, panting slightly as Megumi looked at him in amazement.

'Was he- was eh worried about me?' Megumi thought as she blushed.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of Megumi's house. Sano place her down on her front door steps sheltered by the roof of their house.

"R-Rooster head-"

"Aw, for crying out loud! Stop calling me that!" Sano exclaimed as he turned his back on him, "Grr… just stay there a minute will 'ya?"

"Where-" Megumi said as Sano suddenly ran away from her, "Matte!"

Megumi stood there- not knowing what to do next.

'I can't go in yet… Okaa-san might get mad at me for not coming home without her groceries…' Megumi thought as she sat down on the front steps.

She sighed as she pulled Sano's jacket closer to her. She blushed as she remembered Sano carrying her out of the rain.

'I never thought the rooster head had a nice side…' Megumi thought to herself as she blushed even redder, 'Where did he go though?'

Megumi sighed, as she examined the scratches on her arms and the bruise on her knee.

"This must be nothing compared to the injuries the rooster head got… I wish I could thank him…" she mumbled to herself as she suddenly shook her head furiously, "Ack! What am I talking about! Why do I want to do that!"

Megumi sighed as she watched the rain coming down harder than before.

All of a sudden, splashes could be heard coming down the street. Megumi stood up from the front steps and looked around. Her eyes widened in surprise when Sano came running in to her view.

"R-Rooster Head…" Megumi mumbled as Sano ran over next to her.

He was panting heavily. Megumi looked at him in concern. Sano looked up at her and smiled.

"Here-" He mumbled, handing Megumi a plastic bag.

"N-Nani?" Megumi said in surprise, looking at the contents of the plastic bag, "These… These are…"

"Yeah- I saw what those guys left lying back there on the street- so I went over to the store and… well…" Sano said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Megumi looked up at him and smiled. Tears were building up again in her eyes.

"Aww c'mon- don't tell me you're crying again! I got you your stuff, didn't I?" Sano grumbled.

All of a sudden, Megumi flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Sano blushed.

"Ack! N-Nani!"

"Arigato… Sano-san…" Megumi said happily as Sano looked at her in surprise.

"Uh…"

Megumi smiled and let him go. Sano blushed redder, turning his head away from her.

"Um… here's your coat by the way… I'm really sorry you did this… I mean… you really didn't have to…" Megumi mumbled, handing him his white jacket.

Sano looked up and took the jacket from her. He gazed at it, and then shrugged.

"Oh please- I just don't like seeing people like you acting all weak and helpless- I hate people like you crying you know…" Sano mumbled, looking away from her, "That's why I'm trying to use my fists to help save those weaker than I am- it's no big deal anyway- so just forget it…"

"But… I want to thank you…" Megumi mumbled as Sano shook his head.

"Jeeze- you already thanked me- so who cares?" Sano said as he put on his jacket.

"Demo…"

"Hey- I'd really like to stay here and chat- but I've gotta run-a-a-a-achoo!" Sano sneezed as Megumi jumped back in surprise, "Ah jeeze- now I've got a cold-"

"Oh no… this is all my fault… if I hadn't taken your jacket-" Megumi mumbled as Sano sneezed once more.

"Listen- It's not your fault, okay?" Sano said, looking up at her, "So don't get all mad at yourself for something you haven't done- alright!"

"Uh…"

"Well- Gotta go! See ya!" Sano said as he quickly ran away.

Megumi blinked at the retreating figure. She sighed and blushed at the same time.

"And who'd ever think I could get to like the Rooster Head…"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"So you see… I already liked Sano even before Itachii found out… I mean… I've met Sano longer than she did- she never really liked him- she thinks all rich guys are mean cruel jerks… but that's not Sano… I know he looks like that in the outside- but in the inside- he really has a kind heart-She got so mad at me for liking him… but I couldn't help it… And she was so happy that he moved to a new house and new school… but when we entered high school- we met him again… and he was now part of that little group of his- she got so angry when Sano became my boyfriend at that time- so now…" Megumi said with a sigh, "I mean… after that incident, we got closer to each other- even if we were still calling each other names… I mean- Misao knows I try to flirt around with other guys before- but- But that was just to make Sano jealous! I wanted him to like me the way I like him… and I guess it DID sort of work… cuz I became his girlfriend… on my first year of high school… and we've been sort of a couple ever since… And the only reason why I wanted to be a doctor in the first place was… well… he said he wanted to fight a lot… so I wanted to be a doctor so at least I could help him out in my own little way… Is that supposed to be so bad?"

Megumi sighed as she looked up at Kaoru. Kaoru was staring at her, aghast by the information she had heard. Megumi sweat dropped, seeing that Kaoru turned to stone and suddenly cracked. Misao, who was listening silently, was too shocked and confused to comprehend anything Megumi said.

"Hey! Were you even listening to what I said!" Megumi asked indignantly as Kaoru sighed.

"Well- I must admit- that was really some shocking news…" Kaoru said, scratching her head in embarrassment, "But- I never really imagined that Rooster head- I mean- Uh… what's his name?"

"Sano…"

"Right… I never knew that guy could be a softie- But I really don't seem to believe what you were saying- you know… about him…" Kaoru mumbled as Megumi just stared at her angrily.

"And what's not to believe!" She asked rather indignantly.

"Well… you know… when he said that he's using his fists or whatever to help those weaker than he is…" Kaoru mumbled, crossing her arms, "Well- I'm not so sure if that's true!"

"What are you talking about! Of course it's true!" Megumi snapped as Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"If it was true- why did he attack Yahiko! Yahiko's weaker than him and he knows it! Why did he pick on him then!" Kaoru asked angrily as Megumi glared daggers at her, "HE was the one who started it! HE is the MAIN reason why Yahiko is here right now!"

Tears started rolling down Kaoru's face. Megumi just crossed her arms and looked away.

"The only time he resisted to attack anyone was when I arrived and tried to help Yahiko out! Do you know how badly he had beaten up Yahiko just a few hours ago!" Kaoru cried, trying to stifle her tears, "He would have as good as killed him if I hadn't arrived-"

SLAP!

Kaoru felt her slightly painful cheek with her hand in surprise. Megumi glared at Kaoru; She seemed to be in the verge of crying. Kaoru looked up at her angry expression.

"I KNOW what he did is wrong! I KNOW he shouldn't have done that! But what the heck could I do! He wants to be the strongest! It was his dream to be the strongest! All I wanted to do was to help him reach his goals!" Megumi cried, tears were now flowing down her face, "But I know him! I know he'd never go that far! I don't know anything about who he gets to fight now-a-days… and I don't know when he does it! All I want to see is that he's happy and well! I just want to be a good girlfriend to him! Is that so bad!"

Megumi covered her face and cried. Kaoru just watched her sadly.

"Takani-san…" Kaoru mumbled, when she heard someone walking up towards them.

"Okay- stop it- I hate it when you cry-" A girl's voice grumbled as she went over next to Megumi and hugged her.

"M-Misao?" Kaoru said, watching Megumi cry on her shoulder.

"There-there- stop crying now will you!" Misao said as Megumi tried to stifle her sobs.

"W-Would you want me to get you some water?" Kaoru asked, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah… that'll be good…" Misao replied as Kaoru hurried off to find some water.

A few minutes later… after Megumi had stopped crying…

"I'm really sorry about everything Misao… I truly am…I just really can't help falling in love with Sano…" Megumi mumbled as Misao shrugged, "Can we be friends again?"

"Ah- who cares- It's all in the past- anyway- I'm as big as a jerk as you are for what I did to you- Gomen…" Misao said, scratching her head in embarrassment, "I really shouldn't have over reacted about a stupid conceited rich jerk like him- I really still want to be friends with you- if that's okay…"

"Yeah… sure… best friends?"

"Hai… best friends…"

"Waah! This is too sweet! You two are friends again! It's like I'm watching a movie…" Kaoru said, pretending to cry, "It's so touching… I think I'm gonna cry…"

"I think I'm gonna puke- Stop- shut up Kaoru… you're acting too emotional…" Misao grumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance, "You're acting way more stupid than I am…"

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"Well- I'm really so sorry about Sano- I guess… I guess…" Megumi stammered as Kaoru looked at her, then sighed.

"You just have to straighten things out with him you know- tell him that he should keep all the things he's been promising to himself before- besides… I think that's what girlfriends do for their boyfriends you know… straighten them up?" Kaoru as Misao rolled her eyes.

"No-NO- you guys are all wrong- Megumi should strangle the rooster head until he starts doing what's right- and maybe start obeying Megumi for once- It's MEN that SHOULD serve THEIR WOMEN! NOT the other way around!" Misao exclaimed, laughing evilly.

"A… well… I guess we could forgive the rooster head guy… person… whatever…"

"It's Sano… Kamiya…" Megumi said as Kaoru sweat dropped. Misao was still explaining to them some ways in which they could torture guys with the least amount of difficulty; but no one seemed to be listening to her.

"Yeah- right… whatever… anyway- If Yahiko's okay- and all this fighting would just stop- I guess we could forgive him- them… whatever- but I'm not sure what Yahiko would do the same… right?" Kaoru continued as Megumi suddenly widened her eyes in surprise.

"Well- yeah- maybe- if he just wasn't such a conceited rich annoying proud-"

"Oh no… I forgot…"

"Huh?" Kaoru and Misao said at the same time, looking at Megumi in surprise.

"With all this talk about Sanosuke-"

"Oh! Is that what his full name was! It's even weirder than I expected it to be!" Misao gasped as Megumi hit her on the head, "Ite…"

Kaoru sweat dropped.

"As I was saying…" Megumi said, glaring at Misao, "With all this talk about Sanosuke-"

"See! The name itself sounds so stupid! What kind of a name is THAT!" Misao exclaimed as both Kaoru and Megumi hit her on the head.

"Uh… please continue Takani-san…" Kaoru said with a sweat drop on her head.

"Hai… Anyway… I forgot to tell you why I came here to you two in the first place…" Megumi said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Um…Then… what is it?" Kaoru asked nervously as Megumi sighed.

"It's about your friend… Myoujin Yahiko…" Megumi mumbled as both Kaoru and Misao's eyes widened in alarm.

'Oh no…'

_To be continued…

* * *

_

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Hey! Anyway- sorry for the long wait… I didn't have time to use the computer- people were hogging the only pc in my house! Waah! Anyway- As you can see… it's a bit longer than the other chapters- but anyway- I hope you liked it… I had a hard time thinking about what to write in this chapter… ESPECIALLY in the Flashback thing… ehehehe… Anyway, as usual- I NEED REVIEWS! AND A BIT OF ADVICE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I GLADLY ACCEPT FLAMES ON THIS CHAPTER TOO! Hehehe…

anyway, sorry for the long wait! R&R please!)

I'm answering more of your reviews! I just love your reviews! I feel so loved… ehehehe… well… don't mind me here- just scroll down…

Angela Himura- Hey! Thanks for the review! I'll try taking your advice! If I get a writer's block again- now… where's the sugar… hehehe… anyway, how do you like this chappie? Hope you like it!

Reignashii – hey! Thanks for this review! And yeah- the nurse is Megumi- (My story is so obvious- isn't it? Ehehehe…) well- anyway- sorry for the long update- I hope you like this chapter- tell me if it's confusing or anything, ok? Ehehehe…

Sky Fariy 77 – hey! Thanks for the reviews! Anyway- IN chapter 8, you really think it's funny! Woah! Thanks! Really- people say my fics are funny- I don't know why- I never really knew HOW to make fics funny- I guess I owe it all to the funny fan fics I've read! Hehehehe… and chapter 9? Aoshi's a playboy! Nyahahahaha… oops… I copied Reignashii's laugh! Gomen! I do not own that laugh! Ehehehe… I really thought the real Aoshi was too cold and silent- so I made him the opposite here in my fic I guess… Have you ever seen Aoshi smile in the RK series before? I don't think he did… did he? Oh… and pairings… right now- it's megxsano, the rest… you just have to wait and see… laughs evilly… ahahahaha… eherm… sorry about that… glad you liked the part when Kenshin was imagining Aoshi in his clothes… I sort of got the idea from Harry potter- who reads that by the way? Anyway- remember, in the third book- when Prof. Lupin was teaching something about the boggart thing with Neville… hmm… I should read it again… my short term memory loss is acting up again…. Sigh… anyway- I do hope you like this long chapter of mine! Ehehehehe….

rain angst- hey! Thanks for the review! Short term memory loss is so annoying you know- one time- I was reading a ranma manga and my mom told me to wash the dishes-so I went to my kitchen to wash the dishes- but when I arrived in my kitchen- I totally forgot what I had to do- so I had to go back to my room and read ranma mangas again until my mom told me a second time to wash the dishes! Lol! I know- I'm weird… but I can't help it… ahahaha… why am I telling this anyway? Anyway glad you liked the last chapter- hope you like this one as well!

AmayaSaria – Hey! Thanks for the review! SO happy you weren't confused by that last chapter- I was getting scared… Whew… anyway… glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter!

Bradybunch4529 – hey! Thanks for the review! Oh- and I'm really sorry Kenshin didn't try to pulverize Aoshi for what he did in the last chapter (A lot of people are complaining to me about it… ehehehehe…) Anyway- I'll try to make up for that! Anyway- I'm thinking about what Kaoru'll do… I'm thinking she should go do some professional wrestling with them! Ahahahaha… bad that'll be too much… oh well… but thanks for the advice! I'll see what I can do! Anyway- Kaoru and Kenshin? Yeah- me too… ehehehehe… but we'll just have to wait for that a bit more now- won't we? Ehehehe…. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

musicnerd101 – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you think it's funny! Anyway- yeah, that you is Megumi! Ahahahaha… it's so obvious isn't it? I'm so bad at cliffies… ahahahahaha…. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

TimeWarper – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter! Ehehehe… hindi ko pa napanood yung buong MG, but I've got an idea on what it's all about… ehehehe… wow… my pinoy na nagreview sakin! Ang saya ko! Ahahahaha! Um… Gomen… I'm going crazy- Wala kasing masyadong Pinoy sa Canada… ahahaha… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Hikari-Kawaii – Hey! Thanks for the review! Here-I've answered your request! Is this chapter long enough? Ehehehehe… yeah- That woman's megumi- the one and only- Really, my cliffies are so obvious! Oh well… here's the next chapter and I do hope you like it! I did a lot of brainstorming on it…. Ahahahaha….

tiaravball15- hey! Thanks for the review! Anyway- yeah, it is sort of based on that manga… and that soap opera… I don't know why, but sometimes I like the manga better than the show itself- they remove many of the good stuff when they change it from manga to anime/ soap opera… hold on… I thought soap operas were the ones where people sing on stage! Oh well… I'm not really gonna follow the story line- but… then again… maybe I will… depends on what my mind tells me to type! Ehehehehe…. anyway, I hope you like this chapter!


	14. Yahiko and Kaoru's Special Bond

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm STILL a big fan of it! I don't own anything I didn't make up.

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

**Chapter 14: Yahiko and Kaoru's Special Bond **

**

* * *

**_'Oh no...'_

* * *

"What! What happened! What happened to Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, quivering in fear at the thought of what might've happened to Yahiko. 

"Oh God... what happened to him?" Misao asked worriedly, trying to hide her anxiousness.

"Oh no... oh no... he's gonna die... he's gonna die! I can't let him die!" Kaoru sobbed, trying to choke back the tears building in her eyes.

"This is all those F4's fault..." Misao cursed under her breathe, trying to comfort the wailing Kaoru.

"Hey! I heard that! It wasn't their fault!" Megumi snapped indignantly watching Kaoru cry.

"Yes it is! Jeeze! You're so blinded by your love for that rooster head! Even he went so low into picking on poor Yahiko!" Misao snapped back, making Megumi step back in surprise.

"Honestly- you guys-"

"Oh Misao! I don't want him to die!" Kaoru cried, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hey- its okay- don't worry about it- everything will be just fine 'I think...'- um- I need some air Kaoru..." Misao softly said as Kaoru cried on her, hugging her tightly

"Really- why can't-"

"Kaoru- REALLY- I need some air!"

"Can you just l-"

"Ka-o-ru! Need-air-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Megumi yelled at the two of them.

Everyone present suddenly stopped in their tracks.

Megumi flushed in embarrassment as Misao finally got away from Kaoru's deadly grip.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

'He can't die... he's the only one I've got left...' I thought, as I started wailing in Misao's chest, 'I can't loose him- I must not loose him! Oh God- Why does this have to happen!'

I began squeezing Misao a little bit too hard because of the anger that clouded my head.

My heart was pounding wildly…

'No… this can't be true… If only- If only I had arrived on time- He wouldn't be this way!' I squeezed Misao harder than before.

My anger started to rise up-

Why does it have to be this way...?

Why does it always happen to me...

I hate them…

I hate everything...

I hate my life...

I hate myself…

* * *

-Flashback-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The wooden door swung open and out stepped a small girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. Her beautiful sapphire eyes wandered over to a tall man standing before her. The man- who was dressed in a businessman suite- tried to smile down at her.

"Um... hai? Can I help you?" the young girl said shyly.

The tall, nearly bald man nodded, shifting his black bag on his other hand.

"Uh... hai- is this the Kamiya residence?" he asked, taking his hat off his head.

"Hai... demo... if you're looking for okaa-san and otou-san... they just left a few moments ago for dinner..." the young girl replied.

"Then... you must be their child-"

"Hai- demo... I'm really sorry I can't help you right now- If you need to speak to Okaa-san and Otou-san- you may always come in and wait inside for them... until they come home...-"

"No... I really mustn't- by the way- how old are you dear?"

"Um... Okaa-san said that I'm not supposed to tell you- You're a stranger..."

"Oh- forgive me then- I forgot to introduce myself to you- I am Yamazaki Tsuki- I am your parent's lawyer-"

"Oh..."

"You do know what a lawyer is... right?"

"Uh... hai... I'm 10- I know what a lawyer is…" she replied indignantly.

The lawyer smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Um… well…it's nice to meet you Yamazaki-san... won't you come in then to wait for my parents?" she asked, trying to hide her confusion.

"No thanks... I really can't… may I know your name?"

"Uh... hai...I'm Kamiya Kaoru-" she softly said.

The man before her sighed and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm afraid I brought you bad news little one..."

"Huh?"

"Do you know any other relatives of your parents?"

"Um..."

"Or maybe any of their closest friends?"

"Um... not really- the only relative I know is my dad's step-brother... Myoujin-san..."

"I see... No one else?" The man asked as the young girl slowly shook her head, "Very well- I must ask you to come with me then please... And if you may- call your father's step-brother..."

"Huh!" She squeaked in surprise, stepping away from him.

"It's really important..."

"Demo..."

"Your parents..."

"Huh?"

"You're parents- are dead..."

* * *

Tokyo Medical Hospital...

"Now Kaoru-chan- please stop crying... Yahiko-chan- go get her some water to drink-" Gatsu ordered a young boy with brown spiky hair.

"Hai Otou-san..." Yahiko replied quickly as he left to find some water.

The young girl sat down on the corner of the lobby, crying silently on her knees.

Gatsu walked over to the young girl and began caressing her back in comfort.

At his gesture, Kaoru just shrugged him away and started to cry even harder.

Gatsu sighed.

Tsuki walked over to them from the nurse's desk with a sad look on his face. Tsuki looked up at Gatsu and slowly shook his head.

"I'm really sorry..." he mumbled as Gatsu sighed, "They clarified it..."

"So... it's really true then... They're both..."

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Kaoru cried miserably, making the two older men turn to her in surprise, "THEY CAN'T BE- THEY COULDN'T HAVE-"

"Fate has its ways..." Gatsu mumbled softly as Yahiko jogged over to them, quite out of breath, "We should go bid them one last goodbye then…"

"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! LIARS!" Kaoru insisted as Yahiko raised a brow at her.

"It's been reported- They were walking down to a nearby restaurant when a car came and-well...both run over by a car... The suspect is still unknown though... The street was empty at the time of the incident- so we don't really know who to blame-"

"Dad- what happened?" Yahiko asked questioningly, handing Kaoru the glass of water.

Kaoru stared furiously at the glass of water in her hand and angrily threw it on the ground, breaking the glass into a million pieces. Yahiko stared at her in surprise as Kaoru began crying loudly.

"My condolence..." Tsuki mumbled sincerely, staring at the broken shards of glass on the floor.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Kaoru wailed, stomping on the floor angrily, "THEY CAN'T BE! TODAY WAS THEIR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY! Otou-san was going to give Okaa-san the necklace we both picked for her!"

"K-Kaoru..."

Yahiko stared at her horror stricken.

Gatsu sighed as he moved towards her and gently hugged her.

But Kaoru harshly shoved him away from her hastily and turned her back on him, crying harder.

Gatsu sighed, shaking his head in defeat. Yahiko was still too shocked for words.

"I spoke with the superintendent of the Kamiya's apartment- according to them, they hadn't paid yet for next month's rent and-"

"Never mind that- she can come and live with us- we live in the same building anyway-"

"NO! I WON'T MOVE IN WITH YOU!" Kaoru yelled as she ran down the hallway, away from them, "THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, running after her, leaving the two adults behind.

"Kaoru- matte!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Demo Kaoru!" Yahiko exclaimed, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Kaoru cried, struggling to get away from Yahiko.

"Stop! Listen to me!" Yahiko commanded, grabbing unto her shoulders and pulling Kaoru closer to him.

"NO! I WON'T!"

"YOU HAVE TO!" Yahiko yelled making Kaoru look up at him in surprise, tears were flowing rapidly down her face, "Listen to me..."

"NO!" she cried, turning her head away from him as she continued to struggle.

"You must!" Yahiko exclaimed, tightening his grip on her.

Kaoru just continued to cry.

"If they say they're dead- they're dead- you can't change that anymore- why can't you just listen to them-"

"That's easy for you to say- "

"Easy for ME to say! I know how painful it is to loose someone close to you Kaoru!" Yahiko snapped back angrily, causing Kaoru to quiver slightly at his furious gaze, "I know how you feel-"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"At least you still have a father!" Kaoru cried, looking up at him with her water-filled eyes.

Yahiko stepped back in surprise.

"You don't know what it feels like to lose both of them in one night! I can't believe that! They both can't be dead!"

"Well they are!" Yahiko replied as Kaoru broke down to tears again.

Yahiko sighed, loosening his grip on Kaoru. He was getting tired of arguing with her. He, who had been so close to her, would want her to be happy more than anything.

"You're right... I don't know how it feels to loose both your parents at the same time..." Yahiko mumbled almost apologetically, letting go of Kaoru, "But it's also painful to actually SEE your mother… suffering and dying right before your eyes-"

Kaoru just continued to cry. Yahiko looked away from her and stared at a garbage can nearby.

"At least you got to stay with both your parents for a long time... I only got to know mom for a short time- I hated it when mom looked so pained with that cancer thing she had-"

Yahiko sighed sadly, lowering his voice.

"She'd always look pale and sickly- I never even got to talk to her much because of her bad condition..." Yahiko mumbled, wiping a tear that fell down his face, "At least you got to stay with your mom longer than I- at least you didn't get to see her die- like- like-"

Yahiko curled his hands in to fists as Kaoru slowly looked up at him; tears were still falling down her face.

"She was crying so much! - all these machines were beeping like... like crazy- and- and- the doctors came- injecting stuff into her- I felt so helpless- watching her like that- all I could do- all I could do-"

Yahiko tried to choke back his tears, wiping the water out of his eyes hastily.

"Y-Yahiko..." Kaoru mumbled softly, trying to wipe the tears off her face, seeing Yahiko put on a fake smile on his face.

"What can I do but move on- we can't change fate-" Yahiko mumbled softly, looking away from Kaoru, "Even when we want to… so badly…"

To his surprise, Kaoru ran to him and hugged him tightly, tears started to come down her face once again.

She started crying on his chest.

Yahiko smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her comfortingly.

"There, there... it's okay..." Yahiko said soothingly as Kaoru continued to cry on him.

"It's just so hard! I don't want them to leave!" Kaoru cried as Yahiko hugged her tighter, "I just can't accept it…"

"Everyone dies in the end…"

"But it wasn't their time yet! I-I can't-"

"Don't worry... everything will be alright... I'm still here..."

"Yahiko... I'm so sorry..."

"Shh... never mind that...We need to get back..." Yahiko said, pushing her slightly away from him, "We both must pay our respects to your parents..."

"But- I'm scared- I don't want- I don't want to see them- I don't want to see them... dead..." Kaoru mumbled, trying to wipe away her tears.

Yahiko sighed and handed her his handkerchief.

"Don't worry- I'll be there with you... you'll- you'll be fine... You must be strong for them- like I am for my mother..." Yahiko mumbled as Kaoru slowly nodded.

"I must be strong for them..."

"You must be strong for them..."

* * *

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" Kaoru mumbled, staring at the two bodies lying on the hospital bed before her.

"Kaoru…" Yahiko said, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I'm really sorry Kaoru-chan…" Gatsu mumbled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Silent tears began falling down Kaoru's face as a doctor came and covered the two bodies with clean white sheets. She looked away from them quickly, not wanting to cry so much again. She squeezed Yahiko's hand as she tried to wipe the tears flowing down her face.

"We better go… we have a lot of things to arrange…" Gatsu mumbled to Tsuki as the lawyer nodded.

"But dad… What about Kaoru?" Yahiko asked slowly, turning from Kaoru then to his father. His father sighed.

"It all depends on her- if she wants to stay with us or remain in their home with a guardian or something…" his father replied, "I know someone who…"

"Iie… it's okay…"

Yahiko turned to Kaoru in surprise. Kaoru stared at the ground, hastily wiping all the tears off her face.

"I'll stay with Yahiko…"

"Y-You will?" Yahiko asked in surprise as Kaoru shrugged.

"I'll just stay with you- until I'm allowed to have my own place…" Kaoru mumbled softly as Yahiko looked up at his father.

Gatsu sighed and turned to Tsuki. Tsuki nodded and quickly walked out the room.

"Looks like your parents has a very good lawyer there…" Gatsu sighed, scratching his head while turning to Kaoru, "Don't worry… everything's gonna be fine…"

Kaoru nodded, not daring to look up from the floor.

"Kaoru?" Yahiko asked in concern.

Slowly, Kaoru looked up at Yahiko and gave a sigh.

Yahiko smiled weakly and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"Let's go…"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

'I can't be strong- I can't!' I thought to myself as I fell to my knees and began crying uncontrollably, 'I can't let this happen all over again! I can't do this!'

I covered my face with my hands and continued sobbing. I felt someone trying patting my back, trying to comfort me.

'Okaa-san and Otou-san already left me... I can't let you leave me too...'

I didn't really notice who was talking...

'If you leave- if you leave…'

I really didn't care anymore...

I wanted everything to end...

'Oh Yahiko... please don't die- please don't die on me- I need you!'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oh- stop crying like a baby, will you Kamiya!" Megumi snapped as Misao kneeled down next to Kaoru and began to pat her on the back, "Why can't you be like a real woman and listen to me!"

Misao glared at her.

"Why are you talking like that! Can't you see she's upset! You're so heartless!" Misao snapped back at her, "Don't you have any feelings!"

"Stop acting so immature will you and listen to me!" Megumi said angrily as Misao stood up hastily.

"Well- EXCUSE ME! I am not immature! You're just don't have any feelings-"

"Shut up Makimachi and listen to me!" Megumi retorted as Misao just turned her back on her and kneeled back down next to Kaoru, "Myoujin Yahiko is-"

"Excuse me..."

Megumi and Misao looked up in surprise to see a doctor standing in front of them.

Kaoru tried her best to stop crying as Misao tried to help her to her feet.

"Who here is... Kamiya Kaoru?" the doctor asked, checking his papers attached unto a small clip board he was holding.

"Um... she is Dr. Miyagi..." Megumi replied, pointing to Kaoru's frail form.

"Ah... yes... Kamiya-san... According to these forms you filled out for Myoujin –san... "

"Forms?" Misao asked in confusion.

"It says here... that you are... Myoujin-san's... cousin... am I correct?"

Megumi and Misao hung there mouths open in surprise, staring at Kaoru in bewilderment.

After a long pause, Kaoru finally nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Oh my Gosh..." Misao gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"So that's why..." Megumi mumbled to herself, crossing her arms.

"You're cousin is doing fine... he's still unconscious... and we are guessing that he won't be waking up too soon..."

Kaoru widened her eyes at the doctors' words.

'He-He's fine?'

"He had a lot of wounds and deep cuts- it's a good thing none of them had damaged any of his internal organs... But I must say- he seemed to have been hit a good number of times on the head- and that's what we really have to monitor closely... it might actually affect him in a-"

"Y- Yahiko- Yahiko's okay! He's alive!" Kaoru managed to choke out; tears were swelling once more in her eyes.

"Hai... he is..."

Kaoru suddenly broke down in to a fit of tears again.

'He's alive! Thank God he's alive!' Kaoru thought happily, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Wh-Where is he! Where can I find him!" Kaoru quickly asked, taking the confused the doctor in surprise.

"Uh... in room 206... You may visit him now if you wish..." the doctor replied.

Before anyone could utter another word, Kaoru dashed away.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Hey! Anyway- sorry for the long wait... I hope you liked it- sorry if I dunno who Yahiko's real father is... ehehehe... Anyway, as usual- I NEED REVIEWS! AND A BIT OF ADVICE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I GLADLY ACCEPT FLAMES ON THIS CHAPTER TOO! Hehehe...

anyway, sorry for the long wait! R&R please!)

I'm answering more of your reviews! Thanks to all those who reviewed me on the last chapter!

Reignashii – hey! Thanks for being so patient with me! Hmm... about Yahiko and Soujiro fighting... that won't be coming soon... as you can see from this chapter- he's still unconscious... oh- and your suggestions are good! (I just love it when you guys help me out with this fic of mine) anyway- I'm thinking Misao and Kaoru WILL hang out with them- not just yet though... anyway- I hope you'll keep reviewing me! And I hope you liked this chapter!

Bradybunch4529 – oh yeah- love can do crazy stuff sometimes- makes us blind... sigh- happens to a lot of people... anyway- hope you liked this chapter!

Angela Himura – hehehe... sugar seems effective- but nothing beats chocolate! Wait- doesn't that have sugar to? (Shrug) oh well... hope you liked this chapter

Gaby Himura – Kenshin/Kaoru love? Oh yeah- you're gonna get that- sooner or later... ehehehe... just keep reading this and you'll find out! Hope you like this chapter!

rain angst – I think Sano and Megumi are really meant for each other- don't you think? Anyway- hope you liked this chapter!

Sky Fairy 77 – Reignashii is one of my loyal reviewers... lol! It was hard for me to make sad stories... it's hard... I really suck at it... oh well... anyway- I hope you liked this chapter...

Rae-demon-swordswoman – hey! Glad you liked it- but really- I am just a beginner- this unworthy one cannot accept such high praises... lol! Anyway- I hope you liked this chapter!

Mademoiselle Anime – really, I was going to kill Yahiko here in this chapter... I didn't know what to do with him... but my sisters won't allow me... so I had a hard time writing this... uh-oh... did I say that out loud! No! Pro-Yahiko's are after me! YAAGH! Hope you liked this chapter! 3

Hikari-Kawaii – hey! Glad you liked the last chapter- really- cliffies and I don't mix well- and maybe also sad chapters... I'm really not good with them... ehehehe... anyway- hope you liked this chapter!

Ookami-Hitomi – well- here's the chapter you're waiting for! Sorry for the long wait- I had quizzes and stuff to study- it's really annoying! It hurts my head... agh... need another aspirin... anyway- hope you liked this chapter!

AmayaSaria – hey! Here's the update! Hope you liked the outcome... really- I was going to kill Yahiko here... uh-oh... not again! (Dodging from tomatoes being thrown by the pro-Yahiko's)

TimeWarper – Hey! My fellow pinoy! Ahahaha! Canada- super lamig na... grabe... pero, ok na rin... kumusta naman ang pinas? Mahirap gumawa ng chapter pagkatapos mag-aral ng limpak-limpak ng kung-anu-ano para sa quizzes... haay... oh well... hope you like this chapter!

Genki Ninja – hey! I dunno... Sou/Mi? I thought it was shura/sou? Oh well... I don't really know yet... haven't decided on the pairings... ehehehe... You'll just have to stick around to find out...ehehehe... hope you liked this chapter!

shibi chibi – hey! Here's the update! Hope you like it!


	15. You want an Explanation?

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin-I don't own anything I didn't make up. x

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

**Chapter 15: You want an Explanation?

* * *

**

"We're here!" Sano exclaimed, skipping happily into the huge living room.

"About time too…"

"Aww Kenshin- don't be the cold type person- I just went out to get my new baby!" Sano said as Kenshin raised a brow at him.

"New- baby?"

"You replaced the Kitsune?" Aoshi asked flatly as Soujiro shook his head.

"He got a navy blue sports car-" Soujiro replied as Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"You guys promised to help me study!" Kenshin scowled as Sano shrugged.

"Hey- we're here already- chill out, okay Kenshin?" Sano said as Kenshin crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You were supposed to help me study!" Kenshin retorted as Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"Who cares- just do your little study thingy so I can get out of here…" Aoshi grumbled as Kenshin shot him a death glare.

"Waitaminute- I've just noticed something- Kenshin? What's with all your bandages?" Soujiro asked as Aoshi turned his back away from him.

"Yeah- did someone good beat you up? I could use a bit of a challenge…" Sano smirked, cracking his knuckles.

Kenshin crossed his arms and sighed in disgust.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

The door slammed open and in came a young girl trying to catch her breathe.

"Y-Yahiko!" she stammered as her gaze wandered onto a sleeping figure on the hospital bed.

His body was filled with clean white bandages and a long clear tube was stuck unto his wrist. His chest was slowly going up and down as he slept peacefully under the blanket he was draped with.

"Yahiko…" Kaoru gasped as she slowly approached his bed.

She looked at him in concern for a long time- tears were starting to build up in her eyes.

"Yahiko… I'm so sorry… this should never had happened to you…" she softly said, tears flowing down her face, "If only I came sooner… If only I cam sooner…"

Slowly, she carefully took Yahiko's bandaged hand into hers. She squeezed it slightly as more tears fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Hastily, Kaoru wiped the tears off her face as the door creaked opened.

"Um… Kaoru?" came Misao's voice.

"See- I told you he's okay- you guys just won't listen to me!" Megumi hissed at Misao.

"Well- it wasn't my fault!" Misao retorted as Megumi rolled her eyes, "You made it sound as if he was dying!"

"What! I wasn't even able to tell you guys anything because you kept on interrupting me!" Misao retorted indignantly.

Kaoru sighed heavily as she gently placed Yahiko's hand back on his bed.

Megumi and Misao watched silently as Kaoru gently caressed his hair.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation…" Kaoru mumbled when she got a chair and placed it next to Yahiko's bed.

Kaoru sighed as she sat down on the chair.

"Sorry I didn't say anything… about… well… you know…"

"It's okay… But really- I don't see why you have to keep it a secret from us…" Misao mumbled as Kaoru sighed.

"How old do you think I am?" Kaoru suddenly asked as Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Why are you asking such a stupid question to us Kamiya?" Megumi grumbled as Misao glared at her.

"Um, I think you're really just the same age as me- you know… 17?" Misao said as Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Actually… I'm not 17…"

"Then how old are you? 45!" Megumi smirked as Kaoru slowly shook her head.

Misao glared once more at Megumi as Kaoru answered, "I'm just 19…"

"Woah! No kidding! You're like- really old!" Misao gasped as Megumi snorted.

"You're nearly as old as my boyfriend…" Megumi said as Misao started giggling.

"Yeah- he's so dumb- he had to stay back a few grades-" Misao joked as Megumi hit her on the head.

"Don't speak like that about him!" Megumi retorted as Misao stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why are you still in school then Kaoru-san? You're practically an adult now!" Misao said as Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Well… you see…. I'm older than you guys…. because…."

* * *

-Flashback-

**Kaoru's POV**

"You're not coming to school anymore!" Yahiko gasped as his father frowned.

I looked away from them and stared at the tatami floor I was sitting on.

I just made my decision last night- since both my parents were gone now- why do I still have to study? It's really useless now if you ask me…

I sighed as I noticed my uncle walking back and forth across the room.

"Nope- no- I can't accept this- I will not let you stop your schooling." My uncle said in a serious tone, "I can't allow you to do that!"

I sighed again.

I knew he wouldn't let me…

"I don't want to go to school…" I repeated for the tenth time that day.

Yahiko scowled at me again and quickly looked away from me.

I knew he didn't like my decision.

He never does… well… most of the time….

But I don't want to be back in school…

Knowing full well what everyone will think and say about me after this whole stupid incident…

I just couldn't stand even the thought of it…

I just want to be alone for a while…

I just want to be alone…

I just want to be alone…

I just want to be alone…

"Tell me- what are you planning to do in exchange of studying at school?" My uncle asked as I shrugged.

"I dunno… work?" I mumbled absentmindedly as my uncle scowled even more.

"Work! Are you pulling my leg! Your father wouldn't like that at all!" My uncle exclaimed in rage.

"Who cares…? Not like he's gonna do something about it…" I mumbled sadly.

To my surprise, my uncle slammed his fist on to the table.

I looked at him horror-stricken.

I've never seen him this mad before.

Yahiko jumped back in surprise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOUNG LADY! I DEMAND THAT YOU TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY OF THIS!"

Yahiko stared at his father in shock-

But I was the one who looked much more fearful than him.

"I-I-I- I'm sorry…" I tried to stammer; tears were swelling up in my eyes.

I stared at the tatami floor beneath me as hard as I can….

I don't want them seeing me cry again…

Why does it have to happen all over again?

I noticed that my uncle had calm down a bit because his voice wasn't as harsh as it once was before.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" he sighed as he turned to Yahiko, "Boy- go get me some water…"

I sniffed my tears back not daring to look up at him yet.

"H-Hai…" Yahiko mumbled, still quite shaken by his fathers' uproar, as he ran out of the living room.

I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes.

I didn't want anyone to see me cry again…

I took my eyes off the tatami floor and just stared at my hands curled up on my lap.

"Okay- let's do a bit of a compromise shall we?" My uncle mumbled as I slowly nodded.

"Okay- how about… we just get you home schooled… So both of us can get what we want…"

I looked up at him slowly.

'Home schooled… yeah…. That would be good… I think…'

"What do you say? Then- if you want to work, you can work in my shop after you're schooling…"

I quickly wiped the tears off my eyes.

Then I stared up at him in surprise.

"You want me? To work in your shop?" I asked carefully, not knowing if I heard him right.

"Yeah… I know a cake shop doesn't get that much customers, but I can let you work their part time- you can get the same wages as my other employees…" he said.

I stared up at him, my mouth was hanging open.

"So… what do you say?" he asked as Yahiko entered the room with some water in his hands.

He's letting me study… and work… and- and…

I don't have to face my classmates anymore…

And I can get to earn my own money…

This is so unbelievable…

"I-I- I'd love that…" I replied, smiling weakly as Yahiko stared at both of us in confusion.

"Good- you'll start first thing tomorrow…."

"Huh?" Yahiko asked, scratching his head as I looked up at him and smiled.

To his surprise- he blushed red.

"I… um… err…."

I giggled as my uncle bellowed in laughter.

I guess… everything would work out just fine…

… Even without my parents…

* * *

"Okay- I'm gonna be your tutor- teacher- whatever-"

"Uh… aren't you the landlord of this building or something?" I asked as the older man stared at me.

"Why? You've got a problem with that!"

I sweat dropped as I watched the muscle bound man in front of me place a huge stack of books on the table. I hung my mouth open in horror.

Jeeze… is this what I get for not going to school like some normal kid!

"What are you staring at girl!"

"Ah! Ah! I mean- nothing!" I stammered, quickly looking away from him.

The long haired man stared at me- then at my outfit, then at the shinnai I was holding in my hand.

"Where'd you come from?"

I stared at him very bewildered. Is that supposed to be a trick question? Is he really my tutor!

"Um… from my mother?"

"That's not what I meant stupid!" he barked at me, hitting me on the head with my bokken.

I fell flat on the floor, with my eyes swirling like crazy- and I think I've got a lump on my head…

"You just came from kendo practice- didn't you?"

Jeeze… you just noticed- you muscle bound bonehead!

"Hmph…. You're too slow- you allowed me to snatch your shinnai away from you! Disgusting-"

"Hey! I was taught by my uncle to play kendo-"

"You must know- that kendo is NEVER child's play… GOT THAT!" he yelled at me as I jumped back in surprise.

'He's scary… long haired macho man….'

"Hmph…."

"Huh?" I stared at him in confusion as he threw my shinnai at me.

I quickly caught it before I got to my feet.

"So- not only do I have to teach you these stupid subjects- I have to teach you kendo too!"

"You what!"

"Don't give me that tone you stupid bakadeshi of mine…" he barked at me, making me jump back again in surprise.

"From now on- You WILL call me Master Hiko! Is that CLEAR!"

"SIR NO SIR!"

Blag!

"OW…"

* * *

Sweet Cake Shop…

"Sigh… Who would've thought working in a cake shop was so hard…" I mumbled with a sigh after I placed a newly baked Black Forest Cake on the counter next to me, "Suddenly I feel hungry… I need to eat so-"

CCCRRRAAAASSSSHHH!

"Ah!" I said in surprise, checking to see what started that loud crashing sound.

To my horror, I found my dear uncle sprawled on the ground with broken brownies scattered all around him.

"Uncle!" I screamed, rushing over to the limp body lying on the floor. The rest of the employees started rushing to his aid.

"Quick! Get an ambulance!" my co-worker screamed.

My heart was beating so fast…

What happened to him!

This shouldn't be happening!

WHY!

Why is it happening all over again!

I don't want to loose anyone anymore!

Please don't die….

Please don't die…

Please don't die!

* * *

At the Hospital, I found myself sitting next to Yahiko's silent form. He was staring hard at my uncle who was lying on a hospital bed right in front of us. I wanted to break this unnerving silence; it was bringing back so many memories… memories I tried so hard to forget. I sighed, as I turned my head to Yahiko who still wasn't uttering a word.

"…"

"Yahiko…"

"…"

"I-I- I'm so sorry…"

"…"

"Th-The doctor said… he- he got a heart attack… and… and…"

"…"

"I'm really so sorry…" I said, sobbing uncontrollably, "Th-This is all my fault…"

"Baka…"

"Huh?" I looked up at him in surprise.

His eyes were glassy- he was holding back his tears.

"Why'd you have a heart attack now!" Yahiko screamed angrily at his sleeping father, "You-You promised me! You promised me you're going to see me in my first kendo tournament! You promised!"

"Y-Ya-"

"You-You can't back out on me now!" Yahiko exclaimed to his unconscious father.

I wiped my own tears and looked at Yahiko with sympathy.

He's trying so hard to be strong… he wants to be strong…

I wish I can be just like him…

But…

Sometimes….

I wish I can't…

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He looked up at me in surprise.

"You don't have to act strong in front of me…" I said to him soothingly, "I already know you are…"

All at once, Yahiko buried his face on my chest and began to cry loudly on me.

I smiled weakly as I tried to comfort him.

If anyone saw us in a position like this- they'd think something stupid- but I don't really care…

Yahiko was there when I needed him before…

So now that he needs me… I can't just leave him...

All of a sudden, there was a loud beeping noise from the machine next to us.

The two of us stared at it fearfully.

"DAD!" Yahiko exclaimed, rushing over to his father's side.

I quickly rushed over to the door and opened it hastily.

I shouted for help! I don't care who hears me!

I don't want to lose anyone anymore!

* * *

"Dad!" Yahiko cried again, tears were flowing rapidly down his face, "Don't go! Don't go!"

A couple of doctors came after I screamed my lungs out for help.

I just stood there next to Yahiko, looking at my uncle in fear…

My uncle… The one who gave me a brand new life… the person who gave me another chance to start over…

My uncle…

Yahiko's father…

My second father…

"I-I can't let you die! No way!" Yahiko cried angrily, curling his fists.

I was at a loss for words as Yahiko continued to cry out to him, "Don't die on me yet!"

I stared at my deathly pale uncle who was breathing hard through the oxygen mask he was wearing.

I tried to shut my eyes and look away….

I don't want to see him die…

"Ya-hi-ko…"

I bolted my eyes open and looked at my uncle in surprise.

"D-Dad…"

He tried to reach out his hand to touch Yahiko's tear-filled face.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry…"

"Uncle…"

"Dad…"

All of a sudden, my uncle's hand went limp.

It lay there quietly on the bed as the machine next to us beeped a long monotonous tone. The doctors were frantically scrambling around the room with their medical equiptment.

Tears came hurrying down my face- even if I tried to hold them back.

Yahiko stared at his father silently before taking his hand into his.

"I- I love you Dad…" he whispered, squeezing his father's hand slightly.

Unconsciously, I reached out my hand and placed in gently on both his and my uncles' hand.

The doctors turned off the machine next to us…

Soon, silence filled the air…

* * *

"Y-You're coming back to school?" Yahiko asked in surprise after spitting out his cereals all over my face.

What a great way to start my first day of school….

"Yeah…" I mumbled, wiping my face with a clean napkin, "Oh- and I'm moving out today…"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me… I'm moving out today… after school…"

"But-But WHY!"

"Tell me- what would our classmates think if we, two highschoolers who are in the same level, both stay in the apartment!"

"Uh… Well…" Yahiko said, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"There- you see!"

"But where are you gonna stay?"

"I still stay in the same building as you- just on the eight floor though…" I said, smiling weakly, "My muscle bound master 'This seems quite unbelievable though…' told me I can rent an apartment here- I think he just felt sorry for his no.1 student 'Master Hiko: Bakadeshi…' uh… well…. Yeah…."

"But waitaminute! What do you mean you're in the same year as me! You're two years older than me!" Yahiko exclaimed as I shrugged.

"If I'm leaving you here… I won't be taking care of you anymore… right?" I said softly, "So I'm going back to the same year as you… So I can take care of you there!"

"I'm not a little kid anymore you know…" Yahiko said, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Ahahahahaha…. Well… you still are to me!" I giggled as Yahiko just crossed his arms.

"Well- then- let's just keep this a secret- that we're related okay! I don't want you to ruin my rep…" Yahiko said, rolling his eyes as a vein popped on my forehead.

"Well- fine- but then I get to beat you up to a pulp during our Thursday practices- okay!" I snapped as Yahiko glared at me.

"No way! No fair!" Yahiko screamed as he chased me around the dining room, waving his spoon at me.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So… that's the whole story…" Kaoru mumbled, looking away from them, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner…"

"Yeah- all this is so complicated- AAAHHH! IT'S STARTING TO CONFUSE ME!" Misao cried as Megumi hit her on the head.

"Oh c'mon- get a grip you baka girl…" Megumi mumbled as steam gushed out of Misao's ear.

"Why you-"

"Guys… please…" Kaoru mumbled, staring up at Yahiko, "You might wake him up…"

"Oh- yeah- sorry I'll get you later Kitsune'" Misao mumbled, checking her watch, "Oh my gosh! It's one o'clock in the morning already!"

"Oh… I guess you're right…" Kaoru mumbled, staring at her watch.

"You guys better go now- you've got school tomorrow…" Megumi said as Kaoru raised a brow at her.

"But- I can't leave Yahiko here…" Kaoru said as Megumi shook her head.

"I know you can't- but you must…" Megumi said seriously, "If you don't- you're gonna let everyone down-"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" Megumi mumbled, turning her back on her.

Misao looked at both of them in confusion.

"I'll take care of him for you… now go and get some sleep- looks like you really could use some…" Megumi mumbled as Kaoru sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay… thanks a lot…" Kaoru said as she slowly made her way to the door of the room, "I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

Megumi snorted as she waved her away.

"Let's go Misao…" Kaoru mumbled as both of them headed out of the door.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Hey! Anyway- sorry for the very long wait... I got confused in making this chapter…. ahahahaha- Anyway, as usual- I NEED REVIEWS! AND A BIT OF ADVICE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! I GLADLY ACCEPT FLAMES ON THIS CHAPTER TOO! Hehehe...

anyway, R&R please!)

I'm answering more of your reviews! Thanks to all those who reviewed me on the last chapter!

kenshinlover2002- Here's the update- hope you like it!

Angela Himura- chocolate got me hyper the other day- I drank 3 glasses of chocolate milk! Wahahahaha! Eherm… anyway… here's the new chapter- it's a bit confusing for me though since it was so long… but, anyway- hope you like it!

Mademoiselle Anime- yeah- me hope so too! Here's the update!

allin656- everyone likes a good kk fic, don't they? Hehehe. Don't blame you though… hahaha…. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

samuraiduck27- hehehe…. I love surprises, don't you? I like my readers to be guessing all the time… hehehe…. Can't help it…. Here's the update!

Sky Fairy 77- okay… people keep telling me I have to do something with Kenshin and Kaoru! Sorry! I can't help it! I want this story to be slow and steady… okay- where did I get that line? Anyway- sorry I didn't make Yahiko wakeup yet- so don't kill me! I'll just try my best and see what else should happen- anyway- hope you like this chapter!

Kodora Fairy- glad you like the plot! Hope you liker this chapter!

Bradybunch4529- everyone seems so surprised with Kaoru and Yahiko's connection to each other… I can't understand why…. I thought everyone knew why…. Hehehe…. Oh well…. No offence to anyone, okay?

Heather- Finish the story! Right now! But I've got lots of homework! Let's just go slow and steady for a while…. Hope you'll be happy with just this chapter first… hehehe….

erica6060- hehehe…. Can't break a bond like that! Hope you like this chapter!

TimeWarper- ok… dami talaga nagulat na magpinsan si Kaoru at Yahiko ah! Anyway- email? Sana ok lng chapter na to…. Nahirapan ako dito eh…. Ang haba pa nito…. Hehehehe

rain angst- phew…. Glad you liked this chapter…. I hope this chapter doesn't suck too! Surprisingly…. This chapter's long…. Hehehehe

AmayaSaria- well! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this new chappy of mine! Hahaha…. Tell me if it makes sense or not, okay?

legolasEstelstar- yeah I know it's supposed to be a kk fanfic…. But what's there to a story without a little conflict, neh? Hahaha… but don't worry- like what my fanfic says- it's a KK fic! So expect it to be that way! Ahahaha!

Hikari-Kawaii- oh… don't worry…. The kk stuff is coming closer! Just be prepared for their next encounter! Hahahaha!


	16. What's on in Kenshin's mind?

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin-I don't own anything I didn't make up. x

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

**Chapter 16: A Short Kenshin moment...O.o

* * *

Kenshin's room…**

"Jeeze Aoshi- I can't believe you could do such a pathetic thing…" Sano snorted as Aoshi gave him death glare.

"Well- are you clearly sure you're okay Himura-san?" Soujiro asked as Kenshin shrugged.

"Yeah- sure- I'm okay- I guess…" Kenshin mumbled lazily.

"Anyway- who are the people this drunkard picked on?"

All of a sudden, Aoshi brought one of his kodachis and tried to thrust it towards Sano.

Fortunately, Sano managed to stop the kodachi with both his hands in a praying like fashion- just inches away from his face.

Kenshin and Soujiro watched them in silence.

"Jeeze Aoshi- the more you don't keep your cool- the more you show us how you've broken the code of honor…" Sano mumbled as Aoshi just glared at him.

Silence filled the air.

Finally, Aoshi withdrew his kodachi and placed it back into its sheath.

Sano sighed then stared at his hands.

"Ack! Look what you did! I've got blood on my hands!"

"You mean my blood on your hands…" Kenshin mumbled with a sigh as Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"Oh! By the way- I've been meaning to ask you this… Did some weird girl appear out of nowhere when you guys were fighting the shrimpy kendo guy?" Sano asked, wiping his bloody hands on his handkerchief.

"A girl!" exclaimed both Kenshin and Aoshi at the same time.

Sano raised a brow at them.

"Yeah… a girl… cute too…"Sano mumbled as Kenshin stared intently at him.

Aoshi just stared at the floor angrily.

'Impossible- how'd he know-' thought both Kenshin at Aoshi.

"Anyway- that crazy girl just pops out of nowhere and started pissing me off!" Sano scowled as he leaned unto the couch, "But of course I'm too much a gentleman- so I let her off…"

"Right… you're just scared on what that fox woman might do to you-" Aoshi grumbled in annoyance as Sano glared at him, "Or maybe it's because of that stupid code of honor… which I think is really useless…"

"What does this girl look like Mr. Sagara?" Soujiro asked, interrupting Aoshi as Sano shrugged.

"Dunno… long black hair- blue eyes- height nearly the same as Kenshin's…" Sano mumbled jokingly as Kenshin glared at him.

'So it was the same girl…' Aoshi thought, rubbing his head in annoyance, 'Stupid bitch…. Trying to mess with the F4-'

"Oh! I remember something…" Soujiro mumbled, scratching his head, "She seems like- I think she's Myoujin-san's girlfriend…"

Sano widened his eyes in shock as he grabbed on to Soujiro's shirt.

"That shrimp has a girlfriend who's taller than her! YUCK! How disgusting is that!" Sano yelled, "I mean- how the heck can a shrimp like him who can't do kendo well get a pretty-looking girlfriend!"

"Uh… please don't spit on my face Sagara-san…" Soujiro said wiping spit off his face as Sano hit him on the head in embarrassment.

"That girl- who is she? Does she go to our school?" Aoshi growled menacingly as both Sano and Soujiro stared at him sheepishly, "I met her too in my fight- except there were two of them… two cute, sexy-looking ladies…."

'Jeeze- If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was hitting on them…' Sano thought to himself as he turned his head to avoid Aoshi's penetrating gaze.

"As far as I know- that other girl Sano was talking about does study in our school- I met her when I was teaching Myoujin-san how to do some real kendo…" Soujiro said smiling as Aoshi rolled his eyes.

"How about you Kenshin? Did you encounter that girl? The one with raven black hair?" Sano asked, turning his attention to Kenshin.

Kenshin just sat there, looking down on the carpeted floors without moving an inch. His mind seemed to be drifting of on a far off place- until Sano whacked him on the head.

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped, falling off his seat. Sano laughed as Soujiro just stared at them curiously.

"Oy! What's the matter with you Kenshin? It looked like you were in your own little world again!" Sano chuckled as Kenshin gave him a death glare.

"Shut up Sano- I was just- uh- thinking about all this…" Kenshin began as Sano interrupted.

"So? Did you meet the macho-chick when you were taking on the shrimp?"

Kenshin stared at him for a while before sighing.

"Yeah… So?" Kenshin muttered, clearly showing his disgust and annoyance to everyone.

"It is still my turn to fight him, right Himura-san?" Soujiro asked.

Kenshin looked at him silently.

"Yo? Kenshin? You okay?" Sano asked staring at Kenshin's dazed look.

"Seems like he's not…" Soujiro suggested as Sano hit him on the head.

"Jeeze- wasn't that obvious!" Sano yelled at him as Aoshi cursed under his breath about some rooster head being such an idiot.

"Just go on and get that guy when you have the chance- I don't think he'll be up for a while- Aoshi seemed to be dead drunk when he obliterated the shrimp…" Sano mumbled, lazily stretching his arms.

"Then it's settled! I get to play with Myoujin-san once again!" Soujiro smiled happily as Aoshi glared at him, swearing in his head for Seta's ugly looking smile.

* * *

The next day…

"Argh! My head!" Aoshi groaned as a bunch of maids came bustling up to him with medicines for him.

"That's what you get for drinking last night-" Sano said smirking as Aoshi rushed to the washroom with his face turning purple, "I've got a feeling he's gonna puke a lot of that nasty stuff-"

"Please Sagara-san, don't tease him… he seems to have a huge headache right now…" Soujiro said.

"Try a migraine!" Sano snorted as Soujiro looked at him with a confused look on his face, "Or a hangover…"

"Uh… Isn't that the same thing?" Soujiro asked as Sano shrugged.

"Hey- you tell me- you're the one with brains…"

"Does that mean you don't have any brains?" Soujiro asked innocently as Sano glared at him and smacked him on the head.

"Young master Himura…"

"Uh? Shinji? Sup?" Kenshin mumbled in monotone.

"Yes, um… do I have to prepare the other three rooms once more for the three young masters?" Shinji asked as Kenshin shrugged.

"Dunno… besides, they just slept over 'cuz it was late- I'm not really expecting them to stay tonight, that I don't" Kenshin replied with a sigh.

Shinji nodded, giving a small bow to Kenshin.

At the same time, Aoshi came out of the washroom, looking very VERY sick.

"Uh… but maybe Aoshi needs some rest right now…" Kenshin told Shinji thoughtfully.

"Shut up Himura- I don't need your sympathy…" Aoshi growled as the maids around him started pampering him up.

"Yo man- give it a rest- just get some sleep already- you look N-A-S-T-Y!" Sano taunted as Aoshi gave him a death glare.

"He's right Shinomori-san, it's best if you take some rest- I can just give you your homework and stuff like that for you later on…" Soujiro suggested.

Aoshi stared at him in disgust.

"I wish you'd leave that damn school part out…" Aoshi grumbled as he tried to wobble his way to an empty room, "No one disturb me okay! Not unless you guys wanna get killed…"

"Sigh… alcohol seem to make people cranky…" Soujiro mumbled with a sigh as Sano just snorted.

Kenshin smiled and gave Shinji a little wink.

Shinji nodded and headed over to Aoshi who just collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

* * *

"Misao-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ah! Kaoru-san! How are you?" Misao asked happily as the young raven-haired girl ran towards her.

"I'm quite fine thanks- but I didn't really get that much sleep- I slept around 4 am!" Kaoru said, giggling to herself.

"What!" Misao exclaimed in surprise, her mouth falling open, "The moment I got home, I fell on the floor and slept! And when I woke up, I saw myself hugging one of grandpa's smelly shoes!"

Kaoru burst out laughing as Misao made a face; her cheeks were going pink from embarrassment.

"Mou! You're so mean!" Misao screamed at her as Kaoru just laughed harder.

Suddenly, they heard a bunch of girls whispering next to them.

"Hey look! There's only three of them!"

"Whoa! You're right!"

"Oh my gosh! It's Shinomori-san who's missing!"

"Woah! No way!"

"Wonder what happened to him!"

"Did he skip school again?"

"Are they talking about that idiotic playboy from yesterday? The one who was acting like a lunatic?" Misao whispered to Kaoru as she shrugged.

"Don't ask me… I don't know who they really are- you know how I am with names? I forget them easily…" Kaoru mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Misao giggled.

"Oh yeah… I remember that you only memorized the names of our teachers after a month!" Misao laughed as Kaoru hit her on the head.

"Don't rub it in baka…" Kaoru grumbled as she stared at the group of rich guys entering a classroom near them, "Oh shit! If they recognize me, I'm dead!"

"Wha- oh yeah- those other people you pissed off before" Misao said, quickly turning her friend to the other direction, making her face the window.

"What the heck are you doing!" Kaoru hissed silently.

"These group of gossipy girls can hide us a bit from them, just face this window and cover your face with one of your books so they won't notice you!" Misao explained.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

I walked down the hall with both Soujiro and Sano talking next to me. I wasn't really listening to them though- but I think they're talking about food- liver and asparaguses mostly- why are they talking about liver and asparaguses?

I sighed inwardly, looking over to the scenery out the window. I like looking out the windows of the school. You get to see a lot of cool things most people don't really see- or maybe something they don't want to see.

As usual, I see those flock of girls gossiping by the windows- ugh- they're blocking my view!

I sighed as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

Maybe I should've stayed home with Aoshi… I could've watched some wrestling- or maybe some basketball.

I sighed as Soujiro and Sano turned to our classroom. They were still talking up to now? And now it's about vampire bats? Where do they get all this stuff!

Huh?

What was that?

I looked at the window those dreaded girls are blocking. Someone's whispering…

I stopped in my tracks as Sano and Soujiro entered our classroom.

'Hmm… it seems like there're two other girls over there…' I thought, 'If I stepped maybe a bit more to the side, maybe I could get to see their reflections…'

But just as I decided to just do that- I stopped.

Why was I so interested about some girls hiding behind this treacherous group of gossiping girls? And why am I suddenly using such big words!

I shook my head.

Something's wrong with me today… am I sick or something?

I felt my forehead just to make sure. Nope- I'm sure this is my normal temperature… I think…

I scratched my head in annoyance.

"Hey Kenshin!"

I looked up and saw Sano staring at me.

"What the heck are you standing out there for? Are you watching all the pretty ladies pass by without even telling me!" Sano snorted as I sweat dropped.

"Takani-san might get mad if she hears you saying that Sagara-san…" Soujiro pointed out as Sano shrugged.

"Jeeze… that's no fun…" Sano grumbled, walking back to his seat.

I smiled inwardly. Typical Sano- I wish I was like him sometimes- he's so… so… carefree… well… he's really laid back… but Aoshi's like that too… well…most of the time…

"Um… Himura-san? Aren't you coming in? Class is about to start…" Soujiro said to me.

"Uh… yeah… I- I-" I stuttered.

Why was I stuttering!

"Um… I- just- need- to-to-go-to the washroom! 'What a stupid way to lie Himura!'" I lied, quickly looking away from him.

"Uh… right…. Are you okay Himura-san?" Soujiro asked curiously as I sheepishly nodded my head, "Okay… make it quick though… class is about to start…"

"Uh yeah… sure…" I smiled at him as I tried to walk away as quickly as possible.

Jeeze… I'm so bad in lying… Wonder why I even try… I'm such an idiot…

I look to my side as I passed the window I've been so dying to see for the past 10 minutes.

Strangely enough, I see two girls each reading a book. That's not the strange part though… The smaller one with her hair in braids was reading her book upside down! And the taller girl with raven black hair had her book so close to her- it was like she was hiding her face instead of reading!

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

They must be one of those super obsessed fan clubs I've been reading about in mangas! Those who terrorized others who get too close to celebrities.

A chill suddenly ran down my spine.

What if- they were hanging around- waiting for us! THE F4!

GASP!

We're popular around here- well, maybe because they're scared of us- but other than that- why would they have a fan club for us!

YUCK!

Girls following you secretly to everywhere you go- even daring to enter the boys' washroom!

That's so disgusting, that it is…

Besides- I'm not a girl magnet and I hate girls- so I'm positively absolutely sure they're not after me! Well, I'm certainly hoping so, that I am…

But what about Sano? They could go after him- but I guess they can't anymore 'cuz he's already taken by Takani-dono…

Well, there is also Seta- he's got looks, that he has… but one would never be sure that he's into girls- he is quite unpredictable, that he is… Especially because of that weird smile of his…. shudder

Hmm… Then that leaves Aoshi! He's the one who loves girls so much! Yeah! I'm guessing those girls- even those gossipy ones shudder were waiting for him.

Well, I guess they were heartbroken 'cuz he didn't show up today….

I guess those weird girls with the books must be crying and are too ashamed to be seen with their red blotchy eyes…

Sigh...

I can't believe I lied to Seta because of a bunch of strange girls… of all things!

Girls are stupid…

I hate girls!

I shivered in disgust as I hurried to the washroom before the bell rings.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

_(A/N: Sorry for such a long update… I completely forgot the whole plot of this story of mine because of all that studying! Ah! I'm so sorry! Hope you forgive me for this completely random chapter of mine! I promise I'll make the next chapter better! I had to rush this 'cuz our internet wasn't that stabled! I'm SSSSSOOOOOOOO Sorry! Forgive me! Give some flames for this chapter! Please! I seriously seem to need some! Oh! And if you guys haven't read my other rk story "True to Your Heart", read it for me please! And tell me which's better, ok? Thanks!)_


	17. Level C

**To Draw A Sword **

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Rurouni Kenshin-I don't own anything I didn't make up. x

**(By the way, this is my 1st RK fic...)**

**Chapter 17: Level C

* * *

"Hey Misao-chan…"**

"Hai Kaoru?"

"Am I really in the Guidance office right now?"

"Hai…"

"With pen in my hand?"

"Hai…"

"And a slip in the other…"

"Hai…"

"With something that says "Detention Slip" on it?"

"Hai…"

"So…"

"So?"

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE!" Kaoru screamed at Misao, whacking her with her math notebook.

"Ite-Ite! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Misao cried, shielding herself from Kaoru's furious blows with her arms, "But we have to- remember!"

"How did I agree to do this!" I'm not a delinquent!" Kaoru screamed as the guidance counselor in front of them sweat dropped, "What have I gotten myself into!"

"Kaoru! Snap out of it!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs as she slapped her on the face.

Kaoru stopped immediately as Misao sighed, giving a crumpled yellow slip to the guidance counselor.

Kaoru handed him another slip as she tried to compose herself, rubbing her painful cheek at the same time.

The guidance counselor just looked at her cautiously, preparing for another moodswing.

'Damn that bastard…' Misao grumbled with disgust as she said to the counselor.

"What level and from who did this slip come from?" The counselor asked, browsing his student records from the computer next to him.

Misao frowned as she replied, "It's a level C… from Seta Soujiro…"

* * *

-Flashback-

A while ago at PHEM…

"Hey, do you think the stupid smiley guy's coming today?" Misao asked Kaoru in a whisper.

"I hope not… I don't want to face any of those F4 people for a while…" Kaoru mumbled back as she concentrated hard to finish her goal of fifty swings right before class.

"Demo… Kaoru-san! Don't you want to go seek revenge? For Yahiko?" Misao asked, warming up with a stretch.

"Not now… I'm trying to practice here you know…" Kaoru replied, continuing her swings, "Besides, I need to lay low for a while…"

"What! Why!" Misao asked as she started doing the sit-ups, "After everything they've-"

"Jeeze…Didn't you say so yourself before? I need to lay low if I don't want to die yet…" Kaoru grumbled, "Now stop bothering me… I'm practicing… 35… 36… 37…"

"Demo… Don't you want to kick smiley boy's ass?"

"Kick whose ass?"

"You know… the stupid happy-faced dude…"

"Stupid happy-faced dude?"

"Yeah… stop acting stupid… I'm talking about that idiotic Seta!"

"And why are you talking about me, Makimachi-san?"

Misao froze midway from her 20th sit-up. Kaoru stopped her shinnai at her 44th swing. Both of them stared at Soujiro, who still had a smiling face plastered on his face. The rest of the class turned to look at them as both Kaoru and Misao turned to stone and crumbled anime-style.

"It seems you like to make fun of people behind their backs! How wonderful!" Soujiro exclaimed, still beaming at the girls, "Would you like to share your thoughts with us? Makimachi-san?"

'Ooh… I just hate his sarcasm… especially when he says it while smiling… agh' Misao thought inwardly as she turned away from Soujiro with embarrassment.

"Not good! Not good!" Soujiro said with a sigh as he firmly turned the surprised Misao to face him squarely in the face.

Misao's face went white in horror as Soujiro's smile disappeared. To Misao's dismay, his face now seemed like a blank. Misao knew, that if Soujiro kept this emotionless face, she knew more than anything that she was in big trouble. His grip on her face slowly began to tighten… and hurt.

"You should know… that someone like me doesn't usually pick on young ladies such as yourself…" Soujiro said slowly, in a low monotone voice, "But in this case, I might make an exception…"

Coldly, Soujiro shoved Misao unto Kaoru, making them loose their balance and fall on the floor with a thud. Soujiro eyed them with an emotionless expression as the two young ladies groaned in pain.

"I'm hating this guy even more…" Misao hissed to Kaoru as quietly as she could while helping Kaoru back to her feet.

"Shut up- if he hears you…"

"Oh- I heard you alright…" said Soujiro's cold voice, "Quite perfectly if I do say so myself…"

The whole room became silent. No one dared to make a sound as Soujiro eyed the two young ladies before him. Misao quivered at his gaze, but Kaoru just eyed him back with determination in her eyes. Soujiro raised a brow at Kaoru as she placed herself in a fighting stance. The room was silent for a while as Soujiro and Kaoru continued to stare at each other.

To everyone's surprise, Soujiro laughed! This was something that he wasn't meant to be doing! Sure, he smiles a lot… but to see him laughing! No one has ever heard that happen before! Why is he even laughing!

Kaoru eyed him weirdly as if he was an unimaginable lunatic while Misao's mouth, and everyone else's mouths, were hanging open in shock.

"This- this is quite amusing… very VERY amusing…" Soujiro mumbled trying to stifle his laughter as he handed them detention slips from his pocket, "It's detention! Detention for a month! GO- To the Guidance Office… Tell them… Tell them…"

Everyone sweatdropped as Soujiro continued his weird battle with his uncontrollable laughter. This was too weird… seeing the weirdest member of the F4 LAUGHING in front of them… It was as if the devil had finally found something amusing to play with.

"Tell them it's from me- and… and tell them I want you to do… maybe just level C detention…" Soujiro said in between laughs.

Misao made a face showing her deep hatred for the guy. But Kaoru just glared at him angrily, grasping her shinnai hardly.

In their school, there are 4 levels of detention. Level A is only for light punishments…usually it's just a lot of homework for a specific subject, or maybe an essay on how not to break a specific rule.

Level B detention is usually reserved for those people who keep on breaking a specific rule over and over again. It usually means cleaning the classroom, BOTH the men's and women's toilet, or cleaning the gym.

Level C is much harsher than Level B because it means you do everything; homework overload, the cleaning of the classroom, the gym, the toilets plus the hallways. This is reserved for those die-hard delinquents because if the work is not done, it's a suspension from school.

And last but not least, Level D detention is very special since only the F4 members are allowed to use it. But then, since they prefer their so-called "red tag", perhaps because they have forgotten about this level of detention, this isn't very common. In a Level D detention, one may do anything to the recipient of the detention for as long as they like, until they're satisfied that the person is punished to the fullest. Everyone fears this level of detention especially because of the group's terrifying reputation. Who knows what they would do!

She turned to Soujiro who finally stopped himself from laughing. Her eyes were blazing in anger. How dare he treat her like a delinquent! In her mind, the only delinquent present in the room right now… was him.

"You can't give us Level C detentions! I haven't done anything wrong!" Kaoru yelled at him while Misao glared at Kaoru. Kaoru sweatdropped at Misao's gaze adding, "And she's… well… she did make fun of you but…IT WASN'T HER FAULT SHE TALKED ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT!"

Everyone gasped at Kaoru's outburst of anger! This was the second person who had yelled at an F4 member, and they all heard how horribly they've treated Yahiko who was currently dying at the hospital (a rumor that was spread around by some unknown person). They shivered at the thought of what may befall the poor Kamiya Kaoru.

Soujiro just looked at her straight in the eyes. He looked expressionless as he was before he had madly laughed his head off. A chilly feeling went down Misao's spine as she turned to look at Kaoru. She was still in her fighting stance… but her eyes… all her determination and anger have left them. Her eyes showed her fear; and this, Soujiro noticed quickly.

"You talk high and mighty like that, but you're obviously scared…" Soujiro said to her as Kaoru took a step back in surprise, "Scared that you might meet Myoujin-san in the hospital sooner that you thought?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, her hands where quivering slightly as she tried to hold her shinnai better.

'This is not good… did he find out about that night when Yahiko was attacked… by that drunkard!' Kaoru thought, still eyeing Soujiro carefully, 'That drunkard must've told him about me… Seta must've recognized me right away because I'm in this stupid class… Damn that whateverhisnamewas!'

She cursed herself inwardly when Soujiro suddenly grabbed her roughly by the neck and brought her closer to him; His mouth was now inches away from her. In her surprise, she dropped her shinnai and tried to pry his hand off her neck.

Everyone started screaming and running out the room, thinking that he was going to kill her. Misao fell back in fright as she tried to move away from the pair while keeping her eyes on them. The room was silent except for Kaoru's struggle for air.

Kaoru winced in pain as Soujiro's grip around her neck became tighter and tighter. She couldn't get his hand off her neck; she was suffocating… her mind was getting blurry. She gasped and wheezed for air.

"S-S-Stop…" she gasped as Soujiro squeezed her neck even tighter.

"I suggest for your own good… that you should just shut your mouth… bitch…" Soujiro mumbled to her as he ran his free hand on her mouth, "Don't get in our way… or else…"

Misao screamed when Soujiro suddenly punched Kaoru in the stomach with his right hand. Kaoru groaned in pain as Soujiro finally let go of her. She dropped to her knees, before she dropped down on her stomach. He eyed her with no expression whatsoever as she turned to her side and coughed out blood. Kaoru was still trying to get her breath back as she curled up on the floor in pain.

Misao squirmed, shaking madly, trying to get away when she saw Soujiro look her way. But she was trapped in a corner! There was no way out!

Slowly, Soujiro walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair. Misao winced in pain as Soujiro stared into her fearful eyes. He pulled her up to him when Misao tried to get away from him. This caused Misao to cry in pain.

"Next time…" Soujiro whispered to her ear before he shoved her right to a shinnai rack close by, "Don't mess with me…"

Misao hit the rack with so much force that the shinnais came falling down on her.

Soujiro stared at her for a while before turning to the door.

"Well… Don't forget your level C detention… I'll be making sure that you've gone to the Guidance office…" Soujiro said looking back at them with a smile forming on his face.

There was no reply.

He took just one last look at the two ladies sprawled on the ground before walking out of the room whistling happily.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I felt as if I was back in bed again. As if I was in some sort of a dream. Seta humiliating me and Misao in front of the whole class and then beating us up…

It all seemed like a dream… a horrible dream…

A nightmare…

Then I realized that it was a nightmare… a real nightmare for a felt a jolt of pain as soon as I realized that I was waking up.

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes; but the pain in my stomach prevented me from doing so.

I tried to massage my aching stomach, but to my disgust, I felt something slimy on them. It felt sticky too!

Eeew…

I tried to pry my eyes open. I wanted to see the bastard who placed this nasty stuff on me; he's sooo gonna pay for touching me…

Then I realized… maybe Seta did this to me… it might be some kind of poison to kill me…

I groaned at the thought… and the pain on my stomach.

That guy was going to pay… big time!

I was ready to meet Yahiko in the hospital as long as I could take the asshole down with me!

I wasn't scared of him…

Maybe just of the katana that he was secretly holding on to when he was talking to me.

Seriously! I'm not blind like some people! He was letting his guard down by not hiding that fact well enough! Or maybe he isn't really a good swordsman like he was supposed to be…

But then I'm also stupid for not moving quickly enough to evade Seta's "choke of death". How can I be so blind not to see that coming! Argh! I'm such an idiot!

If only I cleared my mind…

If only I had stopped thinking of Yahiko for a second…

I wouldn't have been beaten up like that so easily!

Argh!

This just sucks…

My mind swirled as I tried to sit up.

I squinted… but my vision was still blurry.

All I could see was a shadow… walking up towards me.

I closed my eyes shut quickly.

Has someone come to kill me? Is this Seta?

I waited for a horribly painful impact in any part of my body.

But then, I screamed…

Someone seemed to be applying the same nasty stuff I touched earlier!

I snapped my eyes open.

To my surprise, I found myself staring at an angry Megumi.

"You idiot, this is the school clinic!" She hissed, applying a clear cream-like medicine on her stomach, "Screaming like that-"

"Where am I?" I asked her, glaring at the medicine she had on her hand.

"I just told you- the school clinic!" She replied hotly, "Is there something wrong with your ears too!"

I sweatdropped as I tried to sit up. But then, my arms gave way, I landed on my pillow in an instant.

"Stop moving for a second… I need to put this on you to soothe your stomach…" Megumi told me while I made a face.

"But it's nasty!" I complained when she suddenly glared at me.

I decided to let her do what she wanted. At least she wasn't Seta…

But then… now that I think about it… how did I get here anyway? And where's Misao?

I looked around the room and found Misao munching happily on an apple. She was sitting on one of the clinics' beds, and for some reason, had some bandages on her face.

"Hey Misao…"

Misao looked up from her apple and glanced at me. Then she smiled.

"Hey! You're awake! How are you?" Misao asked as she got of the bed she was sitting on, "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat…" I replied as Megumi finally closed the lid to the medicine in her hand.

"There… all done… you can sit up now Kamiya…" Megumi said to me while placing the medicine into a nearby medicine cabinet.

"What are you doing here Takani-san?" I asked, curiously.

"Me? I work here… part-time…" Megumi replied, arranging medicines in the medicine cabinet.

I watched her dumbfounded when Misao suddenly said, "It's for resumé… she said she

takes the school nurse's place here during lunch and break times…"

"Resumé?" I asked, still looking confused.

"Jeeze Kamiya, are you just stupid or what?" Megumi hissed, flinging her hair behind her shoulder, "I want to get a good job once I finish my schooling… having this kind of experience can prove useful…"

"Oh…" I said, trying to register everything she said into her head.

Misao bit into her apple, before she asked Megumi how both of us had gotten here in the first place. I was about to agree with Misao's question when Megumi suddenly hit Misao on the head.

"Oww!" Misao cursed under her breath as I sweatdropped.

"How many times do I have to tell you- don't talk with your mouth full!" Megumi said with disgust, "As if you're not a proper lady!"

"Like a care!" Misao grumbled, sticking her tongue out at her.

Before I could let Megumi pounce at Misao like an angry fox, I quickly asked her how we arrived here in the school clinic.

Megumi just rolled her eyes, then turned away from both of us. She walked over to a nearby table and took the water bottle sitting on top of it. She took a quick sip from it, before looking back at us again.

I was guessing this would be a long story, so I positioned myself to face her and prepared myself for the worst. Misao followed and pretty soon, we were both eagerly waiting for a long story.

"I don't know"

Misao and I fell anime-style, with me on top of her.

Megumi looked at us oddly as she took another sip from her water bottle.

Misao just shot up in anger. I was guessing that she was about to start screaming now.

Megumi though, as if she knew this was going to happen, raised her hand to Misao that indicated her to stop. Before Misao could utter a word, Megumi explained to her, "When I came to this room for my shift, I already found you two groaning on the clinic beds. No one was around- so I don't know how the heck you arrived here. I assumed that the two of you just dragged yourselves here and just fell on the beds in exhaustion…"

Misao opened her mouth in surprise while I just stared at Megumi in disbelief.

How could that possibly happen? I was knocked out after Seta punched me right in the stomach!

"Oh yeah… I found this in both your hands…" Megumi mumbled, handing Misao and I a slip of yellow paper, "You better go to the guidance office for that soon… or else whatever your detention is gets doubled…"

I glared at the small piece of paper in my hand as I recounted the events that happened earlier. Misao just scoffed and crumpled the yellow paper.

"Like hell- no way am I going to follow that son of a bitch's orders!" Misao firmly said as Megumi rolled her eyes.

"If you want to really feel their wrath- then fine! Don't follow them!" Megumi yelled at her, completely forgetting where she was.

Misao and I looked at her in surprise as Megumi just took a huge swig of water.

"I've seen people they hated beaten up badly to the core before..." Megumi mumbled, feeling a bit ashamed as she turned away from them, "So… I just… don't want to see that happening again…"

The sun shone down through the windows, directly covering Megumi with rays of light. I didn't get to see her face when she was saying this… but…

"Fine… Fine…" Misao grumbled, finishing the last of her apple.

Megumi didn't turn to look at us, so Misao just grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to my feet.

"H-Hey! Wait!" I said as Misao started dragging me out of the clinic.

"We're going before the drama queen cries…" Misao mumbled as she continued to drag me by the arm, "So stop whining!"

"You idiot! Hold on!" I yelled at her, "Your slip! You threw your detention slip into the trash!"

Misao stopped abruptly.

"Whoops!"

* * *

_(A/N: ah… I finally got the time to update this… but then when I tried to write it… nothing would come out of my brain! Huhuhu…._

_But anyway, I hope you find this chapter acceptable… and I made some changes in the previous chapters because of my stupid mental block… sigh if you want to read it all over again, it's your choice… nothing changed much anyway… )_


End file.
